Ragnarok Scenario
by Dragon Torretto
Summary: Approximately six years before the fall of the colonies, Valkyrie's mission to violate the armistice set in motion both sides getting ready for a renewed conflict. The Cylons because the humans proved they were a threat, while the colonials prepared in secret as a defense. The worst case scenario was assumed, a secret colony made and plans to retake the colonies if the Cylons won.
1. 1x01 Prologue Part 1

**The Cylons were created by Man. **

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. **

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. **

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared. **

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own. **

**A remote space station was built... **

**Where Cylons and humans could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. **

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer... **

**The Cylons send no one. **

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years... **

**-Opening text of the Battlestar Galactica Miniseries**

**Prologue Part 1**

There are those who believe the threat the Cylons pose to the colonies is not over. The Cylon war ended almost forty years ago, but there was no continued communications, despite efforts by the colonials, or even a permanent peace agreement in place. Nor was there a resolution to the differences between Cylon and man. All they had was the armistice line; the demarcation line drawn in space and agreed to by both sides with the promise that neither would ever cross that line, or war would continue. No attempt was made by the Cylons to solidify a peace beyond the armistice, despite the efforts by the colonials in creating and maintaining the armistice station. As such, the peace was effectively only a brief respite in the conflict between the two races – just waiting for someone to provide an excuse to reignite hostilities, and in the meantime both sides rebuilt their war machines. The Valkyrie mission trespassing over the demarcation line was the only break in the lines the colonials ever made, and though unknown to the colonials – it was treated as the excuse for the Cylons to begin preparing for war once more, with breaks over the line to infiltrate colonial society and their military fleet. On the colonials side, the Valkyrie mission provided intel confirming the Admiralty's theory: the Cylons were prepared for war and had an active military that could provide a quick response, as evidenced by the raiders finding the stealthstar within minutes of the ship breaking the armistice line.

The colonial government refused to believe evidence presented by the Admiralty in secret, out of the public's eye – which they chose to keep secret so public opinion wouldn't be swayed, and they chose to bury their heads in the sand. They wanted to continue to weaken the strength of the colonial fleet over coming years and instead use the funding the military had for civilian projects on the colonies, much to the dismay of the Admiralty. Seeing no other option besides staging a coup, the Admiralty made preparations outside the purview of the colonial fleet and the government. They prepared for a worst case scenario that they believed had a very good chance of becoming necessary, but they could see that they had no other choice to see that their duty in protecting the colonies was fulfilled.

**Eighteen months before the Fall of the Colonies**

**Picon Fleet Headquarters, Fleet Admiral's Office**

Fleet Admiral Peter Corman sat down in his plushy chair, gesturing for the much younger man who'd arrived at his office to sit opposite him.

"Commander, I know you are wondering why you are here. I'll get down to business and not waste either of our time; your recent performance in a fleet war game is what has precipitated our meeting," Admiral Corman said seriously, looking up and down the young officer across from him and wondering if he'd made the right choice.

"Sir. I hope my performance was satisfactory," Commander Erik Stark said nervously, sitting up straight and trying to convey the confidence he thought was expected.

"You performed quite well Commander Stark. Defeating a fleet of three Mercury class vessels with a pair of Jupiter class Battlestars and six Gunstars was quite an impressive feat, though the maneuvers you took were definitely risky. Taking advantage of the lack of combat readiness aboard the Solaria and taking her out of the fight involved great ingenuity. However, sacrificing three of your Gunstars and one of the Jupiter Battlestars to defeat the other Mercury class vessels quickly was quite risky and a hardball way to command a fleet," Admiral Corman said, studying Stark inquisitively.

"I can tender my resignation if the use of such tactics is disagreeable to the colonial fleet sir. However, I did what was necessary to achieve victory against a technologically superior foe, and despite the regrettable losses I would've sustained if the battle had been real, I believe it was necessary and victory required extreme tactics but in the face of a great enemy what needs to be done to secure the safety of the fleet should be done. I assume of course we were testing theories on a potential Cylon force since they've been the only real enemy our military's faced, not including pirates or the other colonies' forces, and as such harsh measures to ensure the survival of the fleet even with losses sustained were appropriate in such a scenario," Commander Erik Stark said, meeting Admiral Corman's eyes and no longer feeling nervous as confidence and a strong sense of conviction replaced the apprehension he'd been feeling.

"I'm not here to reprimand you Stark. Tactically your orders in the war game were sound and allowed half your fleet to come out of a battle with a superior force on the side of the enemy," Admiral Corman said, feeling satisfied as he continued to look at Commander Stark, finally feeling as if he'd found the one he'd so long been searching for.

Opening up the file on his desk, Admiral Corman gave one final once over to Commander Stark's fleet service record. Commander Erik Stark, age 28, graduated top of his class from Picon academy where he had excelled in war strategies and fleet logistics. Graduated at age 21, he spent three years at Caprica Station as a Lieutenant Flight instructor for the shipyard of the colonies' capital and quickly became a captain for one of the shipyard's defense viper squadrons. Then spent two years serving as the CAG aboard Battlestar Pacifica and rose to the rank of Colonel to serve as the ship's XO for another six months before transferring to Battlestar Chimera to serve as the ship's commander. Over the last six months he had spent time commanding a Battlestar Group fleet when the original Admiral in command had died suddenly of natural causes.

"Son, I'm afraid while I have good news, I will also be delivering bad news to you today, and place a great responsibility on your shoulders," Admiral Corman said, coming to his final decision.

"Sir?" Commander Stark said in confusion.

"Congratulations Commander, you are to be promoted to Admiral effective immediately. The youngest yet, to be sure," Admiral Corman said, somewhat cheerfully as he considered the younger man before him who had his mouth gaping open in shock, taking out a set of Admiral's wings from inside his desk and laying it on the table.

"Sir?!" Erik Stark said in alarm and disbelief, leaving his mouth wide open in shock as the Admiral took out a set of Admiral's wings and placed it before him.

"Your service record stands for itself _Admiral_ Stark, and you have earned this. You represent the shining beacon of hope for the fleet, and it is because of that I must give you the highest responsibility today," Admiral Corman said seriously, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"If you think I'm ready sir, I stand prepared to do my duty to defend the colonies sir," Admiral Stark said determinedly, shaking off his surprise as the news of his promotion and narrowing his eyes as he considered the Admiral.

"Very well. I assume you are aware as anyone else of the history of our war with the Cylons. Our long and bloody conflict came to end with the establishment of an armistice and a demarcation line in space that neither side would cross in fear of reigniting war between the two sides. You may also be aware of the anger of the Admiralty and senior fleet command across the fleet at the civilian government's approach in believing the Cylons long since gone and a forgotten memory, choosing to reduce the size and cost of the fleet in favor of providing more funding to civilian projects across the colonies," Admiral Corman said.

"Aye sir. It was very apparent to me that those who had fought in the Cylon war did not agree with the civilian government that the Cylons were not a threat. I've also come to share that opinion in my tenure in serving among the fleet. It was a mistake to not force the Cylons to setup a more permanent and lasting peace. And the civilian leadership's ideals of confining colonial space to the three star systems containing the twelve colonies, and the outer colonies that we've built up over time, is a mistake because it boxes us in to one convenient location," Admiral Stark said.

"Providing the Cylons with a perfect scenario to eliminate us all, yes. And nothing stops the Cylons from expanding rapidly on their side of the demarcation line into dozens or even hundreds of star systems. Giving the Cylons a massive amount of production resources and nearly endless locations to colonize as their own so that in the event of a war with the colonies they'd have the upper hand with swarms of numbers and many fallback locations," Admiral Corman said, continuing Admiral Stark's line of thought, and nodding in agreement.

"What you do not know is that the colonies broke the armistice five years ago," Admiral Corman said, feeling a mix of shame and anger as he remembered the events of that mission.

"What?! Sir that can't be true!" Admiral Stark protested vehemently, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard.

"I'm afraid it is. I ordered the mission myself," Admiral Corman said.

"Why sir?" Admiral Stark asked in confusion.

"Members of the Admiralty, including myself, saw the writing on the wall. The civilians would continue tearing down the colonial fleet and weakening us, all the while oblivious to the threat of the Cylons and claiming that the fact no one had heard from them in so many years meant they weren't a threat to the colonies anymore. We needed to be sure of how likely a threat could've been while we still had the strength to defend the colonies. A stealthstar was sent just past the demarcation line to see what we could of the Cylon's side of the line, and we intended to bring the stealthstar right back undetected. Things went south and the stealthstar was ultimately shot down by our own forces once it had been damaged and come in contact with unknown dradis contacts. But what we learned confirmed our fears. The Cylons had a rapid response force that detected our ship across the demarcation line within about a minute of our appearance. This is evident of a military war machine still very much active and prepared to go to war if need be," Admiral Corman said.

"But you weren't sure if they were Cylons right? Just unknown contacts. And their appearance doesn't necessarily mean they intend war, just that they were prepared to defend themselves if necessary," Admiral Stark said.

"You're correct. However, chances are high that they were Cylons, unless we want to consider the possibility of other forces being beyond the demarcation line illegally. And while we can't know for sure that they don't intend to go to war, their use of a fast response force that detected us within moments of going beyond the line tells us that they have an active and ready military fleet. We cannot assume that they mean peace if that's the case because we've had no contact with them since the beginning of the armistice, even after the Valkyrie's mission to go over the demarcation line. They could've come to us and demanded a peace treaty and assurances that what happened would never be repeated. They didn't. So we must prepare for the worst and assume that their intentions are to go to war with us, and soon," Admiral Corman said.

Admiral Stark leaned back in his chair in shock, unsure of what to make of his newfound knowledge.

"Maybe what we did was a mistake Admiral Stark. It doesn't ultimately change the fact that we need to use this knowledge to fulfill our duty in safeguarding the colonies. And we did present this information to several leaders of the government. Do you know what their response was? They wanted to pretend it never happened and just continue as we were; continue to weaken our fleet despite the chance of us having instigated the resumption of a war with the Cylons. We chose the only logical option and disregarded what the civilians wanted to provide the colonies with their best chance at survival. Do you think we are making the right decision?" Admiral Corman said.

"I do sir. I can't believe the civilian government could be so naïve. If they won't protect our people then it falls us to us go beyond our orders from the civilian leadership and do what must be done to ensure the safety of the colonies. I would stand with you in doing that even if it meant going down for treason sir," Admiral Stark said angrily, saluting Admiral Corman to show the respect he felt for the man in hearing what he'd done since what might've been the worst mistake of his career.

"In working beyond the government's authority, we utilized all the trusted members of the military that agreed with us about our need to ensure the defense of the colonies, as well as several powerful groups of civilians who likewise shared our views. In the past years since the Valkyrie's mission, we've implemented a plan to safeguard the colonies, codenamed Operation Ragnarok. A secret colony has been placed about thirty light years from the colonies, where a habitable planet lies within a gas cloud, five light years long and four light years thick, which contains radiation known to be harmful to Cylon technology. Any ship jumping there would need coordinates to reach the small safe area for FTL jumps.

All decommissioned, mothballed, and reserve units have been moved to that secure star system, where shipyards not part of the fleet record continue working on getting those warships up and running. I'll leave you to find out the details of what's there later, but it's a sizeable force from ships no longer part of the colonial fleet and even some ships created off the books. No ship there is from the active colonial fleet records, and none would be known to be up and running as far as anyone knows or part of any record that could be compromised in the event of a Cylon attack. All personnel intended to crew the ships in that star system are either no longer active colonial fleet forces, or otherwise never recorded in the colonial fleet; including a number of picked out personnel recruited right out of the colonial fleet academies.

A sizeable amount of colonists volunteered to go the star system, and as such the colony has quickly been densely populated, with construction underway to hold a sizeable population that could be evacuated from the colonies if a Cylon attack occurs. We even had domes originally intended for Aquaria installed on the planet, in the ocean just off the main continent, providing more capacity for survivors. Not that it was necessary given the space available on the planet, but several involved in the project insisted on it as maintaining one of our ways of life in the colonies. We also provided the beginnings of a space colony built on a large asteroid that is undergoing a process of being terraformed, which could be vital to a backup plan as part of Operation Ragnarok. A number of mining and refinery ships that we secreted away with volunteers have made a lot of construction efforts involved in the plan possible, and will also provide much more to ensure the future of the colony," Admiral Corman said.

"I see sir. That's quite a lot to take in already. I never could've imagined all this was possible sir," Admiral Stark said, leaning back in his chair as he contemplated the magnitude of efforts put in place by the Admiralty.

Admiral Corman laughed lightly, "Yes, it's been a bit of an awe inspiring process given all that's been done. Saving all those decommissioned ships from being turned into scrap at the very least will have been worth the trouble all of us could be in if we're caught. Never could stand to see valuable ships wasted.

Now to where this concerns you, Admiral. I've chosen you as the best and brightest the colonial fleet has ever trained. I want you to take command of all fleet units inside the Gjallarhorn nebula where our secret colony lies. This is a harrowing task not to be taken lightly and I may not even have the right to ask this of you. As part of Operation Ragnarok, should Admiral Nagala not be able to make it out of the counterattack and diversionary battle from the gathering of the remains of the colonial fleet at Virgon, then you will take command of all colonial units as the rightful Fleet Admiral," Admiral Corman said.

"Sir? Did I hear you right? You want me to possibly become Fleet Admiral?" Admiral Stark asked in shock and disbelief.

"You heard correct. You would be the leader of all colonial forces. And if survivors from the government cannot be recovered then you would legally declare martial law until a replacement government could be put in place, as is legal under the colonial fleet regulations and articles of colonization. I'm still hopeful Admiral Nagala could get away to join your forces since he is a close friend, but realistically we must plan ahead in case that does not happen. Otherwise the fleet would be in shambles without proper leadership.

Admiral Nagala would try to do as much damage as possible to the Cylons if victory over their attack force was not possible, and hold out as long as possible for civilian evacuations and other fleet assets to escape the colonies to the Gjallarhorn Nebula. We've also installed a plan to ensure the fleet is prepared for any eventuality. All fleet academies across the colonies have Assaultstars in place to carry the fleet personnel instructors and the thousands of cadets away to safety. This will allow the possibility of fresh personnel to the remains of the colonial fleet, and provide dedicated and well trained instructors who could get other volunteers wanting to join the fleet combat capable," Admiral Corman said.

"I see. You've thought of every eventuality then. And if someone far down the line in the government process did survive? I can't imagine any of the current government providing what we'd need to restart the colonies if the worst should happen sir," Admiral Stark said, thinking of several politicians he had choice words that he'd use to describe them, none of which were fit for the ears of children.

"We'll make do with what we have. In case of issues with surviving members of the government who can't play ball, we also have a backup plan. Several leaders in the government that retired and agree with our line of thinking have been moved to the Gjallarhorn nebula, so if nothing else they can form the civilian government.

Your priority as part of Operation Ragnarok and leading the surviving fleet would be to ensure the survival of as many people as possible and of the colony, Midgard, in the Gjallarhorn nebula Admiral. Providing a reserve force to supplement the colonial fleet if an attack broke out would only be a secondary concern of yours and you would not send your forces to reinforce the main colonial fleet; we expect the Cylons to have superior forces that could overwhelm the remains of the fleet even with your forces reinforcing the fleet. This is a worst case scenario plan for a reason. We expect if war breaks out that the Cylons would go for all out destruction. Them or us, with no other alternative. Of course if we had it our way peace might yet be possible, but if they attack us, based on their actions so far with no attempt at dialog with the colonies, then we must assume they'll be trying to kill us all. So you are to gather all survivors you can to the Gjallarhorn nebula and then begin attacking the Cylons when you are ready," Admiral Corman said.

"You wouldn't want us to stay hidden indefinitely until we can match the Cylons ship for ship sir? Wouldn't that provide our best chance at survival?" Admiral Stark asked.

"Realistically, the Cylons could eventually find your forces, even at the Gjallarhorn nebula. We don't know how far they've advanced, so anything's possible from them. Also, running and hiding is not a long term solution. Others who created this plan with me agreed that we cannot leave our children to continue fighting this war for us if the colonies fall and the Cylons win. So you are to get as many survivors as possible, and once able you would start an offensive against the Cylons. Win the war at all costs Admiral, because if things actually reach that point then anything to defeat the Cylons and stop them from being a menace to future generations would become necessary," Admiral Corman said.

"I understand sir," Admiral Stark said.

"I hope you do Admiral. Or we're all frakked," Admiral Corman said, scrutinizing Admiral Stark who stared at him with a strong sense of conviction and cold eyes, willing to do whatever it took to fulfill his duty.

"Very well," Admiral Corman continued once he realized the strength of Admiral Stark's conviction, "Another component to Operation Ragnarok includes BSG 8, which has been on a deep space mission. No one not privy to the details of this operation knows BSG 8's true mission, which is to catalogue as much of a distance of deep space, never before seen by the colonies, in the opposite direction from the Cylons side of the demarcation line. They'll be going over several hundred to thousands of light years if necessary, and have been moving on their mission's course for the past 3 years. BSG 8 is scheduled to return by the 40th anniversary of the armistice's declaration, hopefully before any possible attack by the Cylons that we expect is forthcoming. Admiral Hilary Jones will have as much data on deep space as possible to deliver to you at the Gjallarhorn nebula, and we intended for one of the habitable planets she comes across to be used as a fallback point for you. We're putting all our eggs in one basket Admiral, so a backup plan in case the Cylon forces are too much for your forces to handle is logical. If nothing else you'll have a fallback location to ensure the survival of the colonies and our species. Granted I hope it doesn't come to that since the war would need to be ended before humanity could be safe, but you understand the reason for this being done I'm sure. All units in the nebula would be able to remain mobile in case evacuation became necessary, which includes the asteroid colony that could carry a large number of people and serve as a basis for restarting colonial society if need be."

"Yes sir. I also agree in the need to end the war, but if we can't win and if the colony becomes compromised…" Admiral Stark said trailing off, nodding in agreement.

"Which brings me back to my next point centered around you. Effective immediately, your new post will be aboard the Battlestar Nike. You can take personnel you've served with that you believe would agree to be a part of Operation Ragnarok. Keep in mind that all forces involved are not officially recognized as part of the colonial fleet until after war breaks out, with no indication of those involved hinting at what's going on. As such, you and anyone you'd take with you would go on colonial record as being discharged from the fleet," Admiral Corman said.

"Very well sir," Admiral Stark said.

"Now, you should know that in recent months our forces stationed near the demarcation line have detected on long range sensors what could've been testing of nuclear explosions in Cylon space. I believe the war we fear is fast approaching commander. We may not have time to adequately prepare. Are you ready for this?" Admiral Corman asked.

"Yes sir. I'll get the job done and fulfill my duty sir, no matter the cost," Admiral Stark said.

"Then one last thing before I let you go to report to your new command, with transport already waiting for you to get to the Gjallarhorn Nebula. There is a final part of Operation Ragnarok I know you won't be comfortable with, which even I don't like. In order for you to have a chance at retaking the colonies and ending the war, we must look to someone to provide a diversion to lead away a significant portion of the Cylon fleet. We expect that we won't be able to save everyone, and it's possible some fleet units will take civilian ships under their care and abandon the colonies, thinking all is lost and that they need to start again elsewhere. Part of our plan takes advantage of this, because we believe the Cylons would chase any survivors. I have an idea in mind for who will lead the fleet in this mission, but it all comes down to when the Cylons attack and who ends up running away from the colonies. Should this happen Admiral, you will send BSG 8 to find and reinforce the fleeing colonial units. Their mission will be to lead the Cylons on a wild goose chase, perhaps making the Cylons think that they intend to find the thirteenth tribe with the possibility of bringing back a war fleet to retake the colonies. This is extremely high risk and despicable since we will be asking these colonials to risk their lives this way far from home, but it needs to be done. Any number of basestars or other Cylon forces chasing them lowers the amount your forces would have to face in the colonies," Admiral Corman said.

"I—I. I see sir," Admiral Stark said, stuttering slightly, shocked at just what he was hearing.

"It's ok if you don't agree with this Admiral. Frankly I'm disgusted at the idea, but when it comes to survival… We do what we must," Admiral Corman said.

"Aye sir," Admiral Stryker said stoically, a tear running down his face from his left eye.

"Now enough of this morbid talk. You have a job to get ready for and I hope dealing with everything prepared for you where you're going will be joyous; just looking at the history of the ships there should be interesting, I think you'll find," Admiral Corman said, amused.

"Good luck Admiral," Admiral Corman said, getting up and saluting Admiral Stark.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I won't let you or the colonies down," Admiral Stark said determinedly, saluting Admiral Corman as he got to his feet, then turning and leaving to reach the transport waiting to take him to his destination.

"May the Gods have mercy on my soul if I've chosen wrong; may the fates shine on you Admiral Stark and let you be the shining beacon of hope we all may need very soon," Admiral Corman said quietly once he was alone, then sat down and downed a glass of ambrosia.

**Current Units Active in the regular Colonial Fleet (reduced to about 120 Battlestars by the time of the fall, similar reduction of other units)**

**Nova Class Battlestar**

**Length 2300 meters**

**Width 900 meters**

**Height 400 meters**

**Crew: anywhere from 2000 to 3000 normally**

**Marines: 500**

**500 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets, point defense**

**88 Medium to heavy twin KEW turrets**

**46 Missile tubes**

**Vipers 480, in Squadrons of 20**

**50-75 raptors**

**Virtual Intelligence (V.I.) Defense System: A learning computer capable of reacting and adapting to situations as they change within milliseconds. An automated computer, but it is not sentient; programmed to keep itself from becoming self-aware, and thereby avoids violating the Colonial Law banning Artificial Intelligence (A.I.)**

**Jump Point Detection System (JPDS): A new innovation available only on Nova class Battlestars; provides the capability to detect the energy build-up which occurs before a ship FTL jumps into a point in space, and plots its position. **

**Two active fleet units, with twelve intended to be active for the colonial feet in coming years as fleet command ships.**

**Mercury Class Battlestar**

**Length 1,800 meters**

**Width 700 meters**

**Height 500 meters**

**Crew: anywhere from 1800 to 2,500 normally**

**Marines 300**

**400 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**60 Medium to heavy twin KEW turrets**

**30 Missile tubes**

**120 to 280 vipers; squadrons of 20 each**

**20 to 40 raptors**

**Mercury Class Battlestars are some of the most powerful ships in the Colonial Fleet. There are currently 28 active units; an expected fleet of 60 units is intended by the civilian government to replace a majority of current fleet with fewer but more powerful ships – most other ships would be scrapped over time once this came to be.**

**Jupiter Class Battlestar**

**Length: 1,500 meters**

**Width: 500 meters**

**Height: 400 meters**

**Crew: about 1800 to 2,400**

**Marines: 200 to 300**

**300 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets, point defense**

**40 Medium to Heavy twin KEW turrets **

**22 Missile tubes**

**100 vipers to 220 vipers usually**

**20 raptors**

**Jupiter Class Battlestars are relatively close to the power of Mercurys, built as the precursor to what became the mercury class. Able to act independently if necessary. There are currently 50 active units.**

**Valkyrie Class Battlestar **

**Length 1,200 meters**

**Width 400 meters**

**Height 250 meters**

**Crew: usually 1,000 to 1800 total**

**Marines: 200**

**250 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**28 Medium to Heavy KEW twin turrets**

**16 Missile tubes. **

**80 vipers. Four squadrons of 20 each**

**12 raptors **

**The Valkyrie Class Battlestar currently serves as the main workhorse of the Colonial fleet given its smaller size, though the civilian government intends to remove them all from service and solely have the Battlestar fleet of 60 mercury class ships – believing that would appease the admiralty and adequately defend the colonies well enough. Currently, there's 82 active units, for various roles; mostly patrol duties and escorting convoys. **

**Gunstar Defender Class**

**Length 800 meters**

**Width 200 meters**

**Height 175 meters**

**Crew 700**

**Marines 50**

**125 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**8 Medium to heavy KEW turrets**

**4 missile tubes **

**15 vipers**

**3 raptors**

**The Defender Class Gunstar plays an important role as part of a Battlestar Group with its defensive fire power. Mostly serves as an escort unit, and provides gunnery support in battle. There are currently 126 active units.**

**Gunstar Assault Class**

**Length 750 meters**

**Width 150 meters**

**Height 125 meters**

**Crew 450**

**Marines 35**

**Highly Advanced ECM Capability and Communications Array**

**100 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**16 Medium to Heavy KEW turrets **

**12 Missile tubes**

**The Assault Class Gunstar mostly works for quick strike missions; the ECM package installed works to let them approach a target almost undetected, getting as close as possible before launching an all-out attack. Its size restricts the munitions for the ship's weapons and requires constant resupply from the rest of a BSG unit that the Gunstar would usually be a part of. There are currently 64 active units.**


	2. 1x02 Prologue Part 2

**18 months Before the Fall**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula, Midgard Orbit**

**Battlestar Nike, Admiral's Quarters**

Admiral Stark lay back in his plush chair, letting out a pent up breath from stress as he glared at the stack of paper work on the table in front of him. A stack of paperwork over a foot high was pushed off to the right, signifying the reading material Admiral Stark had already gone through, while an even larger stack lay to the left that had yet to be touched and some of which that was caked in dust from laying on the desk undisturbed for a long period of time.

"Not what you expected to do as an Admiral someday?" Admiral John Inman asked, chuckling slightly as he grew amused seeing the new Admiral continuing to glare at the stack of paperwork as if fire would burst forth and remove the paperwork through his sheer force of will.

"No sir. I didn't expect to become an Admiral so young, but I certainly wouldn't have looked forward to it as much if I knew this much paperwork would be waiting for me," Admiral Stark said, groaning in despair and rubbing his eyes to distract himself from looking at the mound of paperwork that was waiting for him.

"You can drop the sir, Erik. You're in command of the fleet and destined to command the entire colonial fleet if the worst should happen in the future. I've just been holding down the fort until they chose the fleet commanding officer. I prefer focusing on managing R&amp;D anyway, much more exciting to me," Admiral Inman said, grinning slightly.

"Would you like the brief rundown of fleet assets sir?" Commander Austin Knight asked, hiding the mild pity he felt looking at the despair Admiral Stark still showed when looking at the paperwork before him.

"I think that would be best. I've been looking through the logs that've been around since this star system was first settled and fleet assets started streaming in. So many changes here and there… I don't know if I can continue looking at this paperwork for a moment longer or risk going crazy," Admiral Stark said seriously.

Admiral Inman and Commander Knight chuckled lightly at hearing that, trying to maintain their composure in the process.

"Very well sir. Firstly, there's the Battlestar Nova which served as the prototype for the Nova class, and was retired to lower 'unnecessary' costs generated among the colonial fleet. The Nova was moved here like most other fleet assets among the retired and scrapped fleet ships that were supposed to be directed to several junkyards but were secreted away instead," Commander Knight reported.

Admiral Stark nodded slightly, following along, and leaned his head back in his chair as he expected a relatively long report still.

"The Nova now serves as the test bed for several new weapons and technology advancements. One of the most important of which is the implementation of a pulse cannon defense grid using lasers in place of usual flak cannons, which simulations show will be ten times more effective and deadly to enemy fighters while keeping a wide variety of missiles and nukes from being able to hit the ship. There's also the addition of mega pulse lasers as main ship weaponry. The Nova has eight mega pulse lasers and so far tests done in asteroid fields have shown no malfunctions or issues in her combat efficiency. Simulations predict that a couple shots from the mega pulse lasers could destroy one of the Cylon baseships from the first war with ease. Six primary and four secondary energizers are now installed on the ship and offer a variety of options in combat, with only multiple energizers being taken offline in battle impairing combat functionality," Commander Knight said.

"These new lasers have that much power?" Admiral Stark asked in shocked disbelief.

"So far we've mostly had computer simulations, but weapons tests on asteroids have also proven to be effective. Realistically, such a weapon replaces dependency on nuclear weapons which are slightly less conducive in a war like we had with the Cylons, since weapons stockpiles can be run through extremely fast," Admiral Inman replied.

"What's the downside? I assume there is a downside, otherwise the entire fleet would have such a weapon," Admiral Stark said, remaining skeptical of the weapon advancement.

"So far there's no obvious downside. Just a brief period of time before the mega pulse lasers can fire again for repeated fire, merely because they need to recharge and use a pretty good amount of energy. As to why such weaponry wouldn't be in the fleet… Cost. The active fleet couldn't maintain such weaponry without incurring high costs that would make sure such weapon advancements never saw the light of day. As is, we can't install such weaponry on all our ships as of yet because of costs and trying to maintain the other ships that had been previously scrapped and decommissioned, replacing their weaponry as best we can as well. However, the Nova class at the least will eventually get this weapon advancement. In addition to the Nova, there's also the Nike, where we are standing right now, and the ship is here because of an engine explosion that made several in the government think scrapping the ship would be cheaper than fixing the damage," Commander Knight said.

"How that made sense to them I'll never understand. Particularly given that making a new Nova class would be more expensive," Admiral Stark said, snorting and shaking his head in derision.

"Aye sir. However, Admirals Corman and Nagala recently put forward a motion to decommission the other Nova class ships under construction, in exchange for keeping other ships planned to be scrapped in service and holding off the civilian government's plans for decommissioning most of the fleet. Needless to say the civilian government was ecstatic at the idea of saving the cubits that would've been involved in creating and maintaining those ships, so they agreed wholeheartedly," Commander Knight said, rolling his eyes.

"Sad, but logical I suppose. The fleet could've used those Nova class ships, but if around thirty Battlestars could be kept in service from those the government wanted decommissioned within the next few years…" Admiral Stark said sadly but understandingly, trailing off.

"Ah, but that's where Admirals Corman and Nagala had everyone fooled Admiral," Admiral Inman said, grinning widely.

Admiral Stark looked at Admiral Inman questioningly, unsure of what he meant.

"Under the Fleet Admiral's orders, all Nova class Battlestars under construction were to be sent to the junkyards throughout the colonies. They were then redirected here sir," Commander Knight said.

"Ah," Admiral Stark said in understanding, and then smiled at the daring and wiliness of Admiral Corman in achieving his failsafe plan to safeguard the colonies.

"That leaves us with the Ithaca, Orion, Apollo, Artemis, Indra, and Olympia, sir. All were under various states of construction and will be complete over eighteen to twenty-one months from now. Unfortunately the other planned Nova class ships will never see the light of day though," Commander Knight reported.

"Quite a boon in our forces and leaves us with command units for Battlegroups in any case," Admiral Stark noted.

"Next on the list are the Mercury's. The Mercury herself was among the first of our relatively new ships to be decommissioned and was sent here. Phoenix, Dragon, Poseidon, Titanica, Nemesis, and Therion were likewise retired among fleet cuts given that they were some of the first Mercury class ships out the door; cheaper to build a couple newer Battlestars than to maintain and upgrade some other relatively older ones, apparently. Then there's the Bellerophon, Aurora, and Pacifica, which all faced technical malfunctions in the past few months and were retired rather than bothering to look at fixing them. Tyche, Intrepid, and Libra however are ships that have been in the process of being created off the books, particularly among the shipyards here that are not logged as among the active colonial fleet.

Among fleet cuts and retired ships from active duty are the Jupiter class Battlestars Jupiter, Odyssey, Canopus, Argo, Achilles, Perseus, Theseus, Deimos, and Phobos. All of which have been retired within the last five years. Heracles, Atlas, Mercurius, Icarus, Arion, Scorpius, Sagittarius, and Polaris are expected to be retired and join our assets here within the next two years; despite the best efforts Admiral Corman and Admiral Nagala have made in trying to preserve the active fleet.

The Valkyrie class Iris and Calypso are among the surviving fleet units that we could salvage here, with several others having already been scrapped, unfortunately. A few others are expected to join us here in upcoming months.

There's the Columbia II's that have all been scrapped and retired, with as many that we could save as possible; the Sphinx, Ladon, Kraken, Cerberus, Chimera, Griffin, Wyvern, Pandora, Serenity, Miranda, Ares, Athena, Orpheus, Atlantia, and Hermes. The Olduvai, Acropolis, Aquarius, and Victoria are scheduled to join us over the next year as well, ending their service gracefully among the fleet," Commander Knight reported.

"Quite a fleet," Admiral Stryker said, taking a deep sip of ambrosia from the cup on his desk.

"Indeed, and that's just the Battlestars we've amassed from deactivated fleet units or off the books ships that were manufactured," Admiral Inman said.

"Next, there's the Warstars. They were created to combat Basestars directly, lacking flightpods and thus fighter squadrons but having numerous additional heavy weapons aboard to quickly kill enemy capital ships. All have been retired from service in the past decade in cost cutting measures. Sadly only a portion could be restored from the junkyards and shipyards working to scrap them. Twenty-four total are part of the fleet in this star system, many of which are undergoing re-activation and technology advancements on our shipyards.

Also, essentially the companion to the Warstars that shored up their lack of fighter support, there's the Firestars. They were retired as part of cost cutting measures, and Gunstar production was ramped up as a lighter and low costing replacement. Forty Firestars have been undergoing reactivation and upgrades, out of the many others that were scrapped for parts.

Finally of the combatant units in the fleet, there's 48 Gunstars of the Defender and Assault classes. All retired from service," Commander Knight reported.

"That's… Quite a fleet. Almost overkill, combined with our active fleet," Admiral Stark said.

"Considering more of the fleet already has been decommissioned in recent years, what we saved is relatively a small portion compared to what the active fleet could've had at its height, without cost cutting measures. We also expect the Cylons to have a larger fleet than us as part of Operation Ragnarok. At the very least, they'll have enough ships to match our current active fleet," Admiral Inman said.

"Also, keep in mind sir that a number of ships will still be undergoing reactivation and upgrades over the next two years. Only a portion can be readily activated as reserve combatants for the fleet, or to be utilized in Operation Ragnarok. Pretty much all of them are functioning on skeleton crews at the moment as well. Recruitment is continuing to bring in more personnel, but as more ships come back online needing full crew complements… We'll be reliant on retrieving personnel from the training academies across the colonies as part of Operation Ragnarok, with as many personnel from the active fleet as we can possibly save being needed and utilized throughout the fleet. Admiral Corman did implement the beginnings of a training academy in Gjallarhorn, but it'll take time before they can contribute much for our manpower demands," Commander Knight said.

"Very well," Admiral Stark said, pausing to mull over the details of the fleet before continuing, "what other assets are available?"

"Several older stations and other shipyards were retired among the cost cutting measures of the government, while a few other shipyards were created by private companies in line with Operation Ragnarok. We have Canceron station, Leonis Station, and Confederation station. Then there are the mobile shipyards; eight Leviathan shipyards, twelve Hephaestus shipyards, seven constructstars," Commander Knight said.

"That's most of the mobile shipyards of the fleet, outside of the stations with FTL capability at several of the colonies," Admiral Stark said, confused.

"Admiral Corman wanted a majority of our ship building capacity to be a part of Operation Ragnarok, so the Cylons couldn't cripple our repair and construction capabilities. Sadly, it really wasn't hard to convince the government to retire them to save more money. Several older stationary shipyards were also part of the plan and fit to be retired. The remaining active fleet shipyards are sufficient to maintain the fleet and not quite as necessary to Operation Ragnarok in case they can't be saved, and thereby we won't have a risk of losing the majority of our shipyards or forcing us to try to save them during a Cylon attack," Admiral Inman replied.

"I see. Better to get them now than in the chaos of war, with the shipyards being a high priority target to cripple our war machine. I suppose I wish all our shipyards could be saved, but realistically we can't get them all here, particularly to maintain secrecy until an attack and once the attack's underway it'll be a toss-up for what we can save," Admiral Stark said, sighing unhappily.

"Aye sir. We also have over a hundred mining and refinery ships with more coming over time, built in secret or retired quietly from throughout the colonies. A sizeable amount to give us adequate production facilities for whatever we need, and near indefinite stores of tylium; all based on the surrounding asteroid belts in this star system. We have no actual medical ships as of yet, but most warships and even the shipyards have their own sickbays aboard. Midgard has several hospitals built on the planet with a sizeable amount of medical supplies that can grow to whatever size we need based on production levels among the fleet. A large number of doctors and medical experts secreted away from the colonies are available for us here and have started a program to train more in the future so we won't depend on what the colonies can provide in the future. Similarly, marines retired or trained out of the academies in the colonies were secreted away to Gjallarhorn; we have thousands available to provide a sizeable ground force wherever necessary and provide ship security on our warships. The training program Admiral Corman started up will also include training marines from thousands of the civilians being brought from around the colonies. A large ground force will be available by the time training and preparations are completed so if Operation Ragnarok becomes necessary we can launch whatever resistance is necessary against occupation forces on the colonies.

Over eighty retired and old large agro ships are in orbit of Midgard, providing a backup food supply to the stores on the colony that our colonists have been setting up; since Admiral Corman wanted a mobile food source, just in case. Then there's eighty old heavy military transports which are in the process of being modernized and can hold around 10,000 people apiece for a short period of time if an evacuation is necessary, as well as a few hundred civilian ships and transports that can hold anywhere from 500 to 2000 to evacuate civilian populations in the event of an attack. The assaultstars picking up all personnel from the fleet academies around the colonies would also be involved in an evacuation after emptying all within to crew the ships in the secondary presently 'non-active' fleet here in Gjallarhorn. These evacuation ships can load up to full capacity and drop off their cargo for processing on the mobile asteroid colony being finished in Gjallarhorn over the next year, which can hold a few million at a time and is intended to serve as a secondary mobile evacuation destination if Gjallarhorn is compromised. All evacuees will be identified and streamlined on the asteroid colony to easily incorporate with the people on Midgard and will be dropped off on the planet so the next batch can be processed and so on, leaving our evacuation ships empty and free to make several trips to the colonies if the main colonial fleet can hold off an enemy attack long enough," Commander Knight said.

"Hmm, I don't think Admiral Corman will mind too much if I make a few changes to better prepare our forces," Admiral Stark said inquisitively as a thought came to him, looking at Admiral Inman with an eyebrow raised.

"That is your prerogative," Admiral Inman said, nodding.

"Then I'd like preparations to be made creating other smaller asteroid colonies as well, in addition to Midgard," Admiral Stark said.

"That'll stretch our resources sir," Commander Knight said, eyebrows scrunching together as he began mentally calculating what such an endeavor would require.

"But if we can do it, then our ability to pick up refugees and survivors from the colonies will be greatly increased. Long term we can look at making the asteroid colonies armed mobile platforms," Admiral Stark said determinedly.

"It's possible. I'll have our construction crews working on the asteroid colony Valhalla what they think we can do," Commander Knight said.

"Very well. And it would seem from everything else I've heard that Admiral Corman thought of pretty much everything then," Admiral Stark said.

"Just about," Admiral Inman said chortling.

"Yes sir. We have just about everything we could want or ask for. More materials, supplies, and people for the fleet and the colony are brought in with each passing month as well. So far we have about four million colonists on Midgard with thousands in space," Commander Knight said.

Admiral Stark's mouth flopped open at the number, "how in the world did Admiral Corman get that many here without anyone noticing?"

"Many were ready to move on and didn't take much convincing. Since the end of the first Cylon war, we've been bottled up in the colonies and never left the Cyrannus system. People were receptive to a fresh start elsewhere, even with the strings attached: that they quite possibly likely never return to the colonies and leave no trace behind that tarnished the secrecy of the colony. If the government ever caught wind of it, they played along well as if they didn't and took the change in numbers optimistically as a way to offer other colonials more space and have fewer people to serve. Though I'd assume only people in the government who agreed with the Admiralty's views might know about what happened to the colonists that arrived here from the colonies," Admiral Inman said.

"We also hope to have a greater number over the next two years sir. Admiral Corman might well be paranoid about the timing of the Cylons returning, so in coming months there are plans to be less stealthy about taking people away from the colonies and simply steal away as many as possible," Commander Knight said, slightly concerned at the idea.

"I'd agree with getting as many people as we can in principle, but we will not compromise the security of this operation and the colony to do so," Admiral Stark said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Commander Knight to get his feelings on the matter across thoroughly.

"Aye sir," Commander Knight said, relieved.

"All right. I'll have to go through all this paperwork, I'll want your help with that Commander: better for us both to suffer through it. We have a lot of work to do to get everything up to par with Admiral Corman's expectations. Let's get to it," Admiral Stark said determinedly.

**Cylon Space, Cylon Baseship**

"Infiltration is beginning to speed up. In just over a year, we should have agents on most of the warships in the colonial fleet, just in case they're needed. We've already influenced things pretty greatly and removed a number of the more powerful warships in the colonial fleet," a number five Aaron Doral model reported.

"Very good. Are we closer to finding the person who can get us into the defense grid?" a number one Cavil model asked, a glint in his eyes as he felt glee at getting closer to being rid of the humans.

"Not quite yet. We're still getting closer to infiltrate more of the government and find the right person. Shouldn't be too difficult to find someone to use based on what we've seen of human nature; greed and low inhibitions are quite apparent in many members of colonial society," a number three D'Anna model replied, chuckling in derision as she thought of humans she'd come across on her of her missions in the colonies.

"In the meantime we'll continue work on our fleet. Raider and centurion production are up to the specified parameters. We also have over a hundred basestars at the ready, with at least another hundred that can be made ready by the time we hope to carry out the attack," the number five Doral model said.

"Testing the nukes is a little behind schedule. Live tests aren't living up to where we want them to be since we intend to only level some of the colonies and leave areas habitable for us to occupy in the future," a number two Leoben model said.

The number one Cavil snorted at that, "I still think the rest of you are delusional. Better to just annihilate all of the colonies and start over somewhere else."

"Don't forget that it was your model who argued for revenge against the enslavement of the centurions and the Cylon race at the hands of the colonials requiring justice and revenge for 'the plan', as you constantly refer to the attack. And the ones agreed that claiming the colonies was our birthright," a number six model said.

The number one model shrugged indifferently at hearing that.

"Anyway, everything is on schedule or getting there. We should be ready shortly," the Aaron Doral number five said.

"See that it is. Or you can be sure we will pay for waiting if we give the colonials more time to consider being the first ones to attack. Never forget about the Valkyrie. Several of those involved with the mission and willing to instigate war with the Cylon race remain in power among the colonial fleet. They and other dangerous personnel in charge among the fleet will need to be taken out before or during the attack," the number one Cavil said angrily.

"By your command," the number six said sarcastically, glaring at Cavil, disparaging him in her mind for bringing up issues put to rest among the Cylon race and that the ones would every so often continue to bring up to rile the others up.

**Mentioned ships among the reserve fleet**

**Columbia 2 Class Battlestar **

**Length: 1,400 meters**

**Width: 450 meters**

**Height: 300 meters**

**Crew: 2,400**

**Marines: 200**

**500 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**36 Medium to Heavy twin KEW batteries**

**12 Missile tubes**

**120 to 160 Mark seven vipers**

**20 to 30 Raptors**

**Warstar**

**Length: 1,600 meters**

**Width: 600 meters**

**Height: 400 meters**

**Crew: 1,300**

**Marines: 250**

**500 Rapid firing twin defensive turrets**

**64 Medium to Heavy KEW batteries**

**32 Dual batteries capable of firing either shells or missiles**

**Heavy armor over all areas of the ship's hull, meant to take a lot of punishment from fighters and enemy capital ships while getting into close range to rip apart the enemy capital vessels. Small landing bay on the lower hull for shuttles and raptors, no flightpods.**

**Firestar**

**Length: 1,300 meters**

**Width: 400 meters**

**Height: 300 meters**

**Crew: 1,000**

**Marines: 200**

**320 Rapid firing twin turrets for point defense grid**

**40 Medium to Heavy KEW batteries. **

**16 missile tubes.**

**40 to 80 Mark seven vipers; one flight pod attached to the ship's lower hull of the ship, covered in heavy armor**

**6 Raptors**

**(Mega Pulse lasers and laser turrets placed on Nova class, changes specs from previous chapter: only on reserve/inactive fleet units.)**

**Shipyards:**

**Leviathan Class Shipyard**

**Capable of housing six Battlestars of any size in drydocks, twelve dry docks for support ships**

**Roughly 800 point defense turrets across the outside of the shipyard**

**Crew: 24000**

**Hephaestus Class Shipyard**

**Two drydocks capable of housing Nova class Battlestars, Four drydocks for smaller Battlestars, and Six smaller drydocks to house Gunstars. Several piers to hold various classes of ships for upgrades, minor repairs, and capable of jumping them if need be.**

**360 point defense turrets covering the outside hull of the shipyard**

**Crew: 15000**

**Construststar**

**One large drydock, capable of housing Nova class or smaller Battlestars**

**120 point defense turrets across the outside of the shipyard**

**Crew: 2500**

**Leonis Station, Canceron Station **

**Five drydocks for Battlestars of various sizes, Seven drydocks for support ships, several piers to hold others for upgrading and able to be jumped with the shipyard if need be**

**Crew: 15-20 thousand**

**Confederation Station**

**1 drydock for a Heavy Warstar Haven class, able to hold a ship 4000 meters in length**

**Six smaller drydocks able to hold Gunstars**

**Crew: 14000**

**-Retired after loss of Heavy Warstar Haven**

_**Please leave reviews, if you have ideas for the story, things that need changing… **_


	3. 1x03 Saga of a Journey Across the Stars

**12 months before the fall**

**Deep Space**

**Battlestar Prometheus**

**Admiral's Log**

_Our mission has officially gone on for about four years now. Hard to believe how long it's been. We launched once everything was ready for our mission, months after the Valkyrie incident that prompted Admiral Corman sending us out here as part of his failsafe plans. _

_My fleet, BSG 8, went over two thousand light-years in distance from the colonies on just one leg of our trip and another thousand light-years in a different direction. In the event we met obstacles, such as other life or even the Cylons, we were instructed to make a wide curve in our interstellar travel. We found other life which has led to our course changing. Twice. The first time, we came across several derelict ships that activated once we jumped the fleet to their position. They started attacking my fleet unprovoked, and we eliminated them with a few viper losses but incurred another battle as a signal apparently was sent out that brought more of what we came to know as drone ships – having no living creatures but a computer system aboard. We beat back their opposing forces with casualties and damages to our warships. After coming across the drones on several occasions, we managed to get a hold of one of the drone fighters intact and gleaned valuable intel. That was when we learned that what we faced were drones, machines somewhat worse than the Cylons since they were foreign to us and had no care for their own survival, with a single minded desire to destroy all life besides their creators – a reptilian race that had died out long ago according to the captured drones own records. We also learned that the drones were seeded out in space across a vast distance, with some command ships that regulated them and made them expand their forces slowly across unexplored star systems – still carrying out their assigned tasks from their masters that were long since dead. We quickly left that area of space following a safe path to circumvent the drones, leading to our first course correction to another sector of space._

_After that, we continued on for about a thousand light-years, a long distance from the colonies and moving in a zigzag away from our previous location to a point farther from the colonies overall since our journey began, in a separate direction. We did not anticipate our luck being bad enough that we could find another alien life form. How wrong we were. After some drifting through star systems on our path, finding barren rocks and some natural resources here and there, we come across our second hostile alien species. They're a parasitic race that essentially impregnate other life forms and take them over, transforming them in time to be like the rest of their race. We don't know their name, with an inability to translate their language, however we've dubbed their race Hostis-Verto, or Transforming Enemy roughly translated. Our marines had a field day when we encountered them on the ground, initially trying to make contact and losing several men in the process, taking out the attacking aliens with mostly high heat and explosive rounds since other ammunition mostly bounced off them to little effect. If their nature to take over other species wasn't bad enough, they have their own star fleets which have a great amount of power; their overall numbers and strength are unknown, but they stood up evenly against the Mercury class Hades when the ship was caught unawares by the enemy while scouting out nearby star systems. A lot of damage and casualties were taken before the enemy ship was destroyed. We've since left that area of space and changing directions again, moved inward to around 1500 light-years from the colonies._

_So far we've found no enemy on our new path. Several natural resources and semi-habitable planets were mapped out along with numerous gas giants, burning rocks of planets, and other less useful places. I have hope that our luck will continue to hold and provide us with a suitable habitable planet that Admiral Corman had hoped we'd find as part of his plans for the safety of the colonies. I'm not as optimistic as when we first started our mission that we won't run into hostile lifeforms. Gods know my fleet doesn't need to go through another ordeal again, but I fear it's almost inevitable._

_End Log._

**Battlestar Prometheus, BSG 8 Flagship, CIC**

"Ma'am, scouts report no contacts. Raptors report several more sighting of bleak space rocks and inhabitable planets as well as small tylium deposits on asteroids. We're still waiting on Raptor 816 before we can move onto the next search grid," Commander Ambrose Rodrigues reported as the fleet Admiral arrived and settled into the CIC.

"Are they behind schedule?" Admiral Hilary Jones asked, a hint of worry in her tone as she started looking for the signs she blamed herself for missing around the time of their past encounters with other intelligent life.

"Just a few minutes sir. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," Commander Rodrigues said reassuringly.

"We can't afford to leave things to chance optimistically. We've learned in our previous encounters just how well that goes," Admiral Jones said stonily, her expression hardening in severity as she began preparing herself for the worst.

"Very well sir. Mister Thompson. Sound the alert," Commander Rodrigues said, sighing heavily, turning to Prometheus' tactical officer.

"Aye sir," Lieutenant Ian Thompson replied, walking over to grab hold of the nearby comms relay and began relaying a message to the ship and likewise the fleet, "Action station, action stations. All hands go to condition one. This is not a drill. I repeat, action stations, action stations. Go to condition one. This is NOT a drill."

Alarms started blaring throughout the ship, likewise on other warships, as crew members began running towards their posts while hearing the condition one alert.

Several minutes passed during which all personnel on the warships readied for combat.

Admiral Jones tapped the plot table nervously, staring up at the dradis screens above the plot table and growing more anxious as time went on with the ship signals on dradis remaining unchanged.

"That's it, I'm calling it," Admiral Jones said angrily, as the timer running in CIC reached over thirty minutes for the Raptor team being overdue.

"It could still just be a case of them being late or losing track of time. Hell the pilots could be frakking, taking advantage of the alone time. Normal fleet operations protocol would give scouting Raptors several more hours before they'd be considered at risk and declared MIA," Commander Rodrigues said imploringly, trying to convince himself as much as the Admiral.

"Hell, I wish it could be as simple as the pilots being unprofessional and frakking," Admiral Jones said laughing lightly as some of the tension she'd been feeling was release, "unfortunately we left normal fleet operational security parameters behind a long time ago. We can't afford to take the chance and risk losing more people when we can ensure their safety now."

"Aye sir," Commander Rodrigues said sadly, sighing loudly once more as he accepted defeat, still hoping the Admiral was wrong.

"Mister Thompson, ready the Hades and Andromeda to join us with four of our Gunstars as escort to FTL jump to our lost bird's location. The rest of the fleet remains here," Admiral Jones ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Lieutenant Thompson replied, signaling the other warships joining Prometheus in an FTL jump, and getting the FTL ready.

Within another few minutes after the countdown reached zero for their planned FTL jump, most of BSG 8 left their location and arrived at the coordinates for missing Raptor 816.

"Dradis contact!" Lieutenant Thompson said anxiously, running through the information quickly arriving on the CIC's computers through the ship's sensors, "colonial transponder detected ma'am. Raptor 816 is present… Five other dradis contacts! Four ships are 1100 meters in length, approximate to a Valkyrie class vessel ma'am, with an elongated shape that has extending formations of metal like legs on a bug. The largest ship is 1600 meters in length. It appears one ship is towing aboard Raptor 816."

"What?!" Admiral Jones exclaimed in shock.

"Sensors indicate damage on the raptor, possibly to disable the ship. The Raptor is not under its own power and small craft appear to be towing it into one of the 1100 meter alien ships ma'am," Lieutenant Thompson reported.

"Orders Admiral?" Commander Rodrigues asked in panic, looking to the Admiral for support.

Admiral Jones took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning into the plot table and clenching her fists tightly. After a moment she relaxed to a standing position looking back up at the dradis console above the plot table, her eyes narrowing.

"XO, I want marines loaded up on heavily armed assault Raptors within five minutes," Admiral Jones ordered, looking to across the plot table to Commander Rodrigues.

Commander Rodrigues nodded, relaxing slightly, and picked up the comms relay on his side of the plot table, delivering orders to get marines ready to go for a sortie.

"Mister Blackmer, I want a standard hostile identification challenge sent out to the alien ships. Tell them we mean no harm, but we want our pilots from the smallcraft vessel they're taking aboard their ship. We will use force to reclaim our people if necessary," Admiral Jones said coldly, looking hard and steadily at the communications officer.

"—Yes, Ma'am," Lieutenant Martin Blackmer replied, going pale and trying to maintain his composure.

As marines were loaded into Raptors and launched within a few short minutes, Raptor 816 was no longer visible inside the closed up 1100 meter alien vessel.

The crew waited with bated breath as Lieutenant Blackmer sent the unknown ships a hostile ID challenge; _This is the Battlestar Prometheus of the colonial fleet from the Twelve colonies of Kobol to the nearby ships in the area. We mean no harm and come in peace. Identify yourselves immediately or we will have to assume your intentions are hostile and we will fire upon you. We merely want our personnel returned from the smallcraft vessel one of your ships has taken amidst ship. Please respond._

"No reply on any comms channels ma'am," Lieutenant Blackmer reported after another few minutes of silent waiting following their message being sent out to the unknown ships.

"Incoming weapons fire!" Colonel Nicholas Rush said a moment later from his station monitoring the opposing vessels.

"Inbound missiles," Lieutenant Thompson reported as his Dradis screen lit up with inbound targets and warning tones coming from the now designated hostile alien ships.

"Launch vipers, Raptors to be escorted under heavy guard and to board the 1100 meter vessel with our people aboard," Commander Rodrigues barked, his face turning dark.

Admiral Jones nodded in agreement at Commander Rodrigues' orders, "All ships are clear to engage targets! Colonel Rush, have all main batteries fire for effect as soon as you have firing solutions!"

"Aye sir!" Colonel Rush replied excitedly, sending out orders over the wireless to the personnel manning several of the non-automated KEW batteries.

Nova class Battlestar Prometheus came about with her Mercury class escorts Hades and Andromeda following behind, the four Gunstars ran alongside while preparing to engage incoming missiles targeting the Battlestars. Flak barriers began lighting up space as the colonial fleet ships began spewing out ammunition to meet the incoming dozens of missiles. The few missiles surviving the onslaught of heavily concentrated cannon fire to break through scored only minor damage on the colonial ships.

Dozens of fighters launched from each of the six 'legs' stretching outward from the alien vessels' elongated main body, apparently acting akin to the flightpods on the colonial Battlestars. Vipers launched from the colonial fleet to meet them, with Raptors being escorted towards one of the alien vessels, ignoring the main thrust of fighter craft that met the vipers head on. As all fighters launched from both sides, the 800 vipers were outnumbered against over 3000 fighter craft launched from the alien vessels. Heavy dogfights quickly broke out among the fighters.

"Vipers are outnumbered four to one Admiral," Commander Rodrigues reported warningly, looking at incoming dradis reports.

Admiral Jones just grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the dradis screen.

The medium and heavy KEWs on the colonial ships opened up on the alien vessels once in optimum range, firing for effect with high heat and explosive rounds aimed at wearing down the enemy ships.

The large alien vessel and smaller 1100 meter long vessels seemed to stagger slightly as the massive rounds from the colonial fleet struck them. Then Prometheus and her escort Battlestars seemed to vibrate as they were struck by return fire. Several missiles penetrated through their heavy Flak screens, with cannon fire also impacting amidst the Battlestars.

"Slight damage to frames three, four, seven, and eight, the armor is holding," Commander Rodrigues reported, receiving the damage reports from damage control teams around the ship.

"Sir," Lieutenant Thompson interrupted with a worried look on his face, "My computers are showing that only eight percent of our KEW rounds are impacting on the targeted ships. Only a few of the heavy shells are reaching the target, all the lighter rounds are exploding before contacting the ships' hull."

"How is that possible?" Admiral Jones asked, looking closely at the main view screen above the plot table, one showing a real time image of the enemy vessels. Looking closely, numerous explosions could be seen a short distance away from the Ovion ships' hull while a smaller number actually impacted on the ships.

"Sir I think they have some type of force field, energy shields, around their ships," Lieutenant Thompson said in disbelief as he studied the data his computers were bringing in from the ship's sensors.

"Like the drones, and even Hostis-Verto. Figures. Couldn't find another race without seeing advancements that almost make the efforts by the colonies look primitive," Commander Rodrigues said in disgust, snarling angrily.

Admiral Jones raised an eyebrow looking at Commander Rodrigues, and then turned back to the view screen showing the enemy ships.

"Unfortunately it's quite possible," Admiral Jones said, thinking of some of her studies at Picon Academy, "Takes a tremendous amount of energy to generate an energy screen as a force field around capital class ships and the cost to create and maintain such technology is truly great; so much that the Colonies stopped looking into researching that technology years ago."

Admiral Jones grabbed hold of the CIC operations table as the Prometheus shook from another weapons launch impact. Admiral Jones saw flashing red lights across the damage control console from the corner of her eye, indicating ship damage.

"Damage control teams reporting damage to frames twelve through twenty-six," the damage control officer reported, ordering over the wireless for officers to seal off those areas until the damage control teams could inspect and begin repairs to those sections of the ship.

"Admiral, they hit us with energy beams, blue pulses of lasers that burned through sections of our armor on impact!" Colonel Rush reported in distress.

Admiral Jones took stock of their situation, coldly assessing tactical maneuvers available – considering leaving the marines and Raptor pilots behind on the alien vessel before dismissing the idea.

"So they make up for their small size with their superior defenses and weaponry…," Admiral Jones muttered to herself quietly, considering her options as she stared at the view screens above the plot table.

"Colonel Rush I want all batteries to concentrate on one fixed point on the ship. Hammer away at the enemy's defenses until we break through!" Admiral Jones snapped, looking at Rush sharply, expecting to be obeyed in seconds.

"Aye ma'am," Colonel Rush said eagerly, running his fingers along his control consoles to initiate changes to orders for the weapons covering the ship and sending out orders for the rest of the fleet to follow suit on the other enemy vessels.

Prometheus' heavy KEWs opened up, unleashing a hail storm of cannon fire firing on the largest enemy vessel. KEW rounds impacted, going through the energy screen that continued to hold but weakened enough to let a large percentage of the weapons fire to bleed through and damage the ship's hull. Prometheus opened fired again and again, relentlessly firing on the same spot repeatedly, collapsing the energy field protecting the enemy ship until it disappeared entirely and Prometheus' high intensity rounds began burrowing into the alien ship.

Hades and Andromeda followed suit, focusing fire on two of the smaller vessels until they could burrow their weapons fire directly against the enemy ships.

Several blue pulses erupted from the opposing vessels with more missiles and cannon fire, impacting along the colonial Battlestars. A number of KEW cannons were destroyed or damaged with several sections of armor buckling under the strain of the enemy's powerful weapons fire; fires and decompressions ran inside several frames of each of the Battlestars.

The 1600 meter long alien vessel was destroyed as explosions roiled throughout the ship, massive concentrations of KEW fire burrowing deep inside the ship unimpeded by the collapsed energy screen and facing little challenge against the armor not built to withstand high concentrations of explosive rounds without the shields protecting the ship. The ship's engines detonated leading to the ship finally being destroyed after sustaining heavy damage amidst the ship. The two 1100 meter long alien vessels Andromeda and Hades had concentrated on likewise fell under the brunt of concentrated KEW fire after the energy screens collapsed, though taking another couple minutes with less munitions being ejected to pummel the enemy ships compared to the capabilities of the larger Nova class Prometheus.

Though cheers broke out among the crews on the colonial ships, there was quickly little room to celebrate. Gunstar Mystic fell under the blue pulses of laser from one of the other 1100 meter long alien ship, with repeated fire burning through the Gunstar's hull – unable to take such punishment, and the ship was destroyed as flames engulfed the hull, burning away the metal constructions throughout and along the ship and leaving all those inside a quick death in a flash explosion.

Forty nuclear missiles were launched from the alien vessels towards the colonials, apparently hoping to quickly eliminate their opposition and get revenge for their fallen comrades.

"Mass of nuclear missiles launching towards Andromeda ma'am!" Lieutenant Thompson reported in panic.

"They can't hold off that many missiles, too many would get through point defense and the armor couldn't hold out against the ones that broke through…" Admiral Jones said, trailing off helplessly as she watched the sure death waiting one of her escort ships, powerless to stop it within the minute it'd take for the ship to be hit.

"Raven is moving to intercept!" Commander Rodrigues interjected loudly in surprise.

Gunstar Raven moved directly in front of her charge she was supposed to defend, adding her defensive fire to Andromeda's and quickly taking out many of the incoming nukes. Seconds later massive nuclear detonations were registered before Prometheus' sensors were temporarily shorted out by the combined blast wave putting out massive communication and sensor interference, subsequent EMP's shorting out any unshielded or damaged equipment in the area.

Admiral Jones waited worriedly as she continued looking at the dradis and view screens above the plot table, waiting for them to reset after the interference ended. Contacts began registering one by one once again on the view screens and dradis consoles as the ship's systems reset following the interference on sensors ending.

"Status?" Admiral Jones barked impatiently, feeling cold as worry racked her features, goosebumps running along her arms.

"Andromeda is alright! Raven did it!" Commander Rodrigues reported jubilantly, leading several crew members to cheer at the news. A full picture on dradis and the real time view screens showed the full extent of what happened seconds later.

"No… Raven ma'am. The Raven's gone," Lieutenant Thompson reported bleakly, eyes wide in shock.

Admiral Jones blinked away tears as the extent of the news hit her troubled mind. She shook of the emotions racking her mind, focusing on what needed to be done and not wanting her crew to see her fall to pieces while they still needed her to lead in combat that was restarting outside Prometheus.

"All batteries return fire on the alien vessel not containing our people! I want out people off the other ship right frakking now she we can end this!" Admiral Jones said viciously, focusing on the rage she felt to overshadow her other feelings, "get those frakking contacts the hell off my dradis!"

"Aye sir," Colonel Rush replied gladly, offering no opposing argument.

Lieutenant Blackmer sent out the general recall order to their teams of marines on the second of the remaining alien vessels, informing them to hurry the frak up.

Prometheus' heavy bow KEWs opened fire seconds before ten heavy missiles erupted from the bow missile tubes, launching towards the 1100 meter long alien vessel not containing colonial forces. On Prometheus' view screens, explosions started running across the main body of the alien ship as the heavy KEW rounds slammed through their force field, concentrating on point to collapse the energy screens. Then the missiles struck and the alien ship vanished under brilliant flashes of light, reappearing moments later showing massive damage and huge gaping wounds burrowing into the ship with fires seen across the jagged rents in the hull. Then other KEW rounds and missiles from the other two Battlestars began to arrive. Every round began to strike the alien ship, until the ship gave way under the heavy concentration of munitions and detonated in a fiery plume as the ship's reactors went critical.

Raptors quickly maneuvered out of the remaining alien ship, with vipers resuming protective picket lines to safeguard them on their journey back to Prometheus. Once the small craft were safely away from the alien ship, a nuke planted by the marines detonated inside the alien ship, leading to the ship's destruction that blew fiery debris in all directions.

"Enemy ship destroyed ma'am. Raptors are landing on the portside flightpod now," Lieutenant Thompson reported.

"Nuclear ordinance wasn't authorized," Admiral Jones said questioningly as she turned to Commander Rodrigues.

Commander Rodrigues merely shrugged and raised his eyebrows as if to question the Admiral silently, _so what?_.

Admiral Jones chose to let it go, willing to accept the unexpected loss of the remaining alien vessel, and turned back to looking at the view screens and dradis above the plot table.

"Send the general recall order to our fighters. Have our main batteries begin firing on the remaining fighters once ours are clear. No need to risk anymore casualties if they're not necessary," Admiral Jones ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Lieutenant Blackmer replied dutifully, sending out the Admiral's orders to have the fleet's fighters disengage and return to their ships.

Vipers broke off from the dogfights they'd been engaging in or about to start and started heading back to their ships in the colonial fleet. Cannon fire launched from the Battlestars as their fighters got out of the way, battering through the remaining alien fighter craft. The alien craft quickly backed off and tried fleeing on sublight speed, pursued by the Battlestars that continued firing among their ranks, shredding several of the small craft in short order.

Once the fleet's vipers were back aboard, Admiral Jones ordered the fleet to jump out of the area. Though in the back of her mind there was the thought that she'd likely regret this, she wanted her fleet to get out of the area and wasn't willing to commit to an all-out slaughter when they didn't need to – showing mercy to the enemy fighters outside.

BSG 8 jumped back to where the rest of their fleet had been left behind. Admiral Jones left for her quarters and leaving watch duty to maintain the fleet to Commander Rodrigues. In time the marines would give the Admiral a report on what they learned on their mission, though Jones wanted to give them some time to breath and recuperate along with the rest of the crew.

**Several Hours Later**

**Admiral's Quarters**

Admiral Jones sat across from marine staff Sergeant Jarvis Gale and Commander Rodrigues, leaning back in her chair with a bottle of ambrosia in her hand.

"They did what?!" Admiral Jones said in outrage, gripping her bottle tightly and narrowing her eyes in rage.

"My marines and I found where they'd taken our Raptor pilots. The insect-like aliens were just finishing off the second pilot when we arrived. They ate them ma'am," Sergeant Jarvis Gale reported in disgust, fighting back bile in his throat at the thought.

_Perhaps I should listen to my half-hearted thoughts more often_, Admiral Jones thought to herself, considering how she had just had a feeling that they'd run into trouble and how she'd regret letting the alien fighters go out of mercy. She wanted to make them bleed and suffer after hearing what the aliens had done to her people, easily imagining the horror awaiting the pilots and picturing what happened to them in gruesome detail.

Sergeant Gale looked on as the Admiral sat in silence, her face changing from disgust to rage and back and forth as if she couldn't decide between the two.

"My team also gathered intel from one of the computer consoles we found on our way inside their ship. It took hours for the translations to come through on Prometheus' computers, but I'd say we recovered valuable information," Sergeant Gale said.

"I agree Admiral. I found it most illuminating when I read the brief summary of what we recovered on the way here to meet with you," Commander Rodrigues said.

Admiral Jones was distracted from her thoughts at that and became interested in the rest of the report, trying to put the other news out of her mind.

"We learned that the aliens' species are called Ovions. They inhabit a pretty large area of space with a number of colonies outside their home world Carillon that contains vast amounts of tylium that allowed the technology advancements we saw on their warships earlier today – bypassing the limits such technology requires since they don't need to be conservative. They don't really even have political issues weighing down their advancements, unlike the colonies if the logs we acquired on the Ovions are correct. Most importantly though, we believe the Ovions only began attacking us once they confirmed who we were following our attempts to communicate with them, letting them know we were from the colonies," Sergeant Gale said.

"What?" Admiral Jones said in confusion, not understanding what Sergeant Gale was alluding to.

"They already knew about the colonies Admiral," Commander Rodrigues said grimacing slightly at that.

"How is that possible?" Admiral Jones asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's the interesting bit which was quite illuminating from the report. They know because they came across another colonial warship in the past. Around their sector of space," Commander Rodrigues said, looking at Admiral Jones meaningfully.

"Out here? That's…" Admiral Jones said trailing off, considering the implications.

"Yes Ma'am. Illogical, crazy, and just damned odd, all words I'd used to describe this. However, we have a duty to look into saving our own and not leave them to the fate the Ovions would have forced upon them if they got their hands on the humans aboard that colonial warship. We have some indications on where they were previously, and we should be able to get to them while avoiding the Ovions with knowledge of some of their fleet deployments," Commander Rodrigues said.

"I agree that we can't let the Ovions get ahold of other people from the colonies if we can do anything to stop them. Very well, we'll start sending out Raptors on a search pattern once we get the fleet within range of where they were heading based on encounters with the Ovions," Admiral Jones said.

"Of course it's also worth noting the implications of our latest discovery ma'am. The Ovions have now had two encounters with people from the colonies and apparently learned we can be a delicacy for them. Any peace agreement between them and the colonies couldn't possibly hold out. And based on some details recovered from their ship's logs, we know their tylium supplies are beginning to thin out given their massive use for their fleet," Sergeant Gale said.

"Eventually they'll head to the colonies on their path for looking for large sources of tylium," Commander Rodrigues added, finishing Sergeant Gale's thought.

Admiral Jones paled at hearing that and groaned aloud, "So we went out looking a safe place away from the Cylons in case we needed it and just found another enemy eager to kill everyone in the colonies. Great."

"Aye. Not quite what we hoped for, but I'm sure Admiral Corman will see the significance of our discovery as not entirely detrimental. The Ovions would be a problem sometime in the future because of their need for fuel, whether we knew about them or not. If anything, maybe the Admiralty could use this knowledge to get the government to start preparing for war and to defend the colonies. There may be naysayers doubting the threat of the Cylons since we haven't seen or heard from them for so long, but news of these Ovions and the very real threat they pose…" Commander Rodrigues said hopefully, trailing off.

"Could get the colonies to start mobilizing and reverse the decisions in weakening our security and the power of our armed forces. Though that's assuming the government doesn't scape goat us and claim we started a possible conflict with the Ovions," Admiral Jones said, gritting her teeth.

"Surely they couldn't do that ma'am?" Sergeant Gale said in shock and disbelief.

"I wouldn't put it past the politicians based on their position in disarming the colonies over the years," Commander Rodrigues said, feeling disgust at the thought.

The three colonial fleet personnel remained silent for a moment as they considered the idea.

"Well an equally morose topic is the state of the fleet. Andromeda has moderate damage to many sections across the ship, and all three Battlestars have a fair number of weapons platforms lost or damaged from our battle. Not to mention the casualties taken. Sadly, we were kind of lucky that we could break through their shields with concentrated KEW fire; otherwise things would've ended a lot worse. Overall their ships' technology really took a toll on us, and realistically unless the colonies advance a lot we'd be looking at a blood bath in a war with the Ovions," Commander Rodrigues said.

"Hades had already had practice against similar technology among the Hostis-Verto, and the rest of the fleet on a smaller scale against the drones. Still, you're right that we can't rely on KEW fire concentrations to turn the tide against their technology. You can bet they'll be making more advancements and quite possibly make it so such a thing can't happen again so easily in the future," Admiral Jones said, frowning slightly.

"Yes ma'am," Commander Rodrigues said, nodding in agreement.

"And our casualties?" Admiral Jones asked, dreading the answer.

"Approximately 300 vipers, and several hundred among the Battlestars. Plus 1500 personnel from the lost Gunstars," Commander Rodrigues said sadly.

Admiral Jones felt anguish at their losses, a tear streaming down he face from her left eye.

"We'll need to train replacement pilots and get more vipers available from storage," Admiral Jones said, hollowly.

"Aye, sir. It'll be done. I'll see to our Battlestars cycling through the shipyard to get back up to par for combat, as quickly as possible," Commander Rodrigues said.

"Good. I don't like the idea of being vulnerable in case we do run into the Ovions again," Admiral Jones said.

After some adjustments among the fleet with cycling among the shipyards drydocks and getting a training program to begin replacing their losses over the next few days, BSG 8 began moving out again in search of the newly discovered colonial warship full of comrades from the colonies that needed their help.

**Remaining ships among BSG8 (active fleet units)**

Nova class Battlestar Prometheus (2300)

Mercury class Battlestar Hades (2000)

Mercury class Battlestar Andromeda (1900)

Defender class Gunstar Megaera (750)

Defender class Gunstar Renegade (750)

Defernder class Gunstar Indigo (750)

Defender class Gunstar Avalanche (750)

3 Tylium tankers

Hephaestus class mobile Shipyard (specialized dome for growing fresh food aboard and equipment to mine for tylium in case something happened to their fuel supply or the fleet goes beyond their maximum time available for their long journey before returning home) – 6000 personnel aboard, several able to step in as replacement crew as planned for the deep space mission to replace possible losses incurred among the fleet

_Note: The Ovions are mentioned in the original series of Galactica, and a real threat against the colonies. I tweaked the details a bit. Realistically, the new series was slightly less credible than the original series given how many hundreds to thousands of lightyears the colonials travelled among the stars to escape the Cylons. The Hostis-Verto are based loosely on the parasitic Somnians from the original series, though after consideration I didn't much like the details for the Somnians so I tweaked and changed things to get a more realistic or better addition to the story. Then there's the drones: an interesting idea of machines relatively worse than the Cylons since they weren't made by humans and unlike Cylons they're fully machines, unfeeling and uncaring – solely focused on meeting their protocols and assigned missions. Ironic, but they and their masters are based loosely on the original series Cylons, which had the Cylons as a reptilian race that designed the robotic versions that outlived their flesh and blood counterparts. For those who feel against the mentioning of other species of intelligent life and just want to focus on BSG, don't feel the need to worry since this story won't focus on that and is based around the previously established ideas of a changed BSG new series universe. I am open to the idea of sequel stories in the future around the other intelligent life forms brought up, which I hope saying now isn't a bad thing and other people might actually like the idea._

_Review, leave ideas for the story if you want._


	4. 1x04 Lost Haven Now Reclaimed

**11 months before the fall**

**Deep Space**

**Battlestar Prometheus**

"I see it. I still can't believe it," Admiral Jones said, eyes wide in shock as she looked at the enormous ship filling up the view screens above the CIC plot table.

"We knew they'd be around here from the Ovions' records and it just took some poking around before our Raptors pinpointed their exact location to where they were hiding from a search pattern. Still, the size of Haven is indeed awe inspiring, sir," Commander Rodrigues said, nodding in agreement with the look of amazement Admiral Jones still wore.

Before Battlestar Prometheus and the rest of BSG 8 stood the battered and damaged colonial Heavy Warstar Haven, the first and last of her kind.

"She's the biggest ship ever constructed in the colonies at 4000 meters in length; she was intended to serve as the main command ship for the entire fleet while Atlantia would have served only as a support command ship. Though, I imagine if Admiral Corman had it his way, Haven would've been kept secret and used as part of the reserve fleet among Operation Ragnarok: providing a rather large surprise for any enemy to the colonies if necessary. However, after her disappearance she became the largest and most expensive failure in colonial history. Fleet Command was blamed because they insisted that the ship be built of course; which was sadly not unduly expected given the political ass covering the government's been working more and more in recent years," Admiral Jones said, continuing to gaze at the massive warship highlighted on the view screen above.

"Kind of doubt that Haven could've been kept a secret given her size sir," Commander Rodrigues said laughing lightly, "still, she would've been an incredible boon given her strength and may yet still be if we can get her returned to the colonies and completed to full strength."

"Yes. Anyway, let's get setup to meet aboard Haven with the command staff and get underway ASAP. We're still technically in enemy space and if we found Haven, so can the Ovions. We'll need to get moving and quickly," Admiral Jones said, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists in anticipation.

"Aye sir. Though does that mean we're done with our mission? We just head back home? We technically never found another safe hospitable planet for another colony if we ever needed one like we were supposed to," Commander Rodrigues said, grinning at Admiral Jones. Though he felt disappointed at not getting to explore further, the rather large reminder of home sitting outside Prometheus strengthened the feelings of homesickness and longing to return to the colonies which had been eating away at him during their long journey.

"I think Admiral Corman himself would agree that what we've found takes precedence over possibly getting the location of a safe habitable world for another colony as another back up plan for the future. The likelihood of other enemies to the colonies and the importance in returning a strategic asset like Haven are simply far more important," Admiral Jones said.

**30 minutes later**

**Heavy Warstar Haven**

Admiral Jones and Commander Rodrigues disembarked from their raptor, quickly dismissing the deck crew standing at attention on the hanger deck. Dozens of additional DC teams left other raptors arriving on Haven and began moving out to aid the DC teams working throughout the massive warship to prepare the damage present.

Walking through the numerous sections of the massive warship and seeing the conditions throughout the ship firsthand, Admiral Jones and Commander Rodrigues continued on to reach the ship's commanding officer. Occasionally they sent out orders to DC teams on changes of where to concentrate to repair the ship.

**Haven, Commander's Quarters**

"You are the commanding officer then?" Admiral Jones asked, raising an eyebrow as she appraised the colonial officer standing at attention before her.

"Yes sir. I'm afraid Commander Cifer and Colonel Skylar were lost among many of the crew in the time since Haven's been active sir. I was the next in line for command," Major Zakiri Kenpachi said sadly.

"Well, you've lasted this long and from the records the Ovions kept of your encounters with them, you did quite well. I'm field promoting you to Commander as of this moment, Commander Kenpachi," Admiral Jones said firmly.

"Sir!" Commander Kenpachi said, saluting the Admiral in respect, slightly surprised but taking his promotion in stride.

"Now, DC teams from the fleet are streaming in, so the repairs your ship clearly needs as seen from the outside will immediately begin. We need to leave shortly as I'm sure you can understand and agree with. If Haven's FTLs can't be made operational quickly then our deck crews have orders to dock Andromeda and Hades, and make it possible to tow Haven along in FTL jumps. I would like to hear your story of what happened in the meantime and a rundown of what Haven needs to get operational in short order, as soon as possible," Admiral Jones said sternly.

"Yes sir," Commander Kenpachi said, sighing loudly as he began remembering the sad events that had led Haven to getting here and explained to the Admiral what happened.

**Memory Flashback**

**8 months ago, 19 months before the fall**

**Confederation Station, in space within a few hours sublight travel to Picon**

**Heavy Warstar Haven CIC**

Commander Marcel Cifer stood in the center of the large CIC, checking on the various sections of the ship to prepare for a jump.

"Good to see we're finally getting out of dock even if it's just for this test; took them long enough to get the ship up and ready," Commander Marcel Cifer said excitedly.

"Aye sir. Though we're still relatively lightly armed with about half our weapons not yet functional," Colonel Llora Skylar said, rolling her eyes.

"Pfft. You'd think with all the cubits pushed into getting Haven up and running the weapons would've been prioritized and all online," Commander Cifer scoffed, "Still, even if we had to face combat, we've got enough teeth as is to rip apart pretty much any conceivable enemy."

"The firepower of around three mercury class Battlestars combined. Stronger than any other Warstar ever created, and meant to literally take on a war by herself. Yes, even with a fraction of her weapons, she's too deadly and stubborn to be in trouble in combat no matter her situation sir," Colonel Skylar said in agreement, smiling slightly, though still wishing Haven could be at 100% on her maiden voyage.

"Well if nothing else we'll get to see Haven jump farther than any other ship in the fleet could dream of. Given her eight large and powerful engines, along with the Olympus class FTL, giving the ship a jump range of around 100 light years; should provide an interesting test to see today," Commander Cifer said, nodding slightly.

"Indeed sir," Colonel Skylar said.

"Let's get a message out to that civilian engineer to finish up her work on the ship's FTL systems so we can get going. I'm starting to get antsy about waiting and I'm excited to see our beloved ship in action," Commander Cifer said, eyes sparkling in excitement and in anticipation.

"Aye sir. I'll make sure she hurries up and gets off our frakking ship post haste. No need to take her with us for the test after all. You know how much I detest the civilian contractors from Intrinsic Espada Engineering," Colonel Skylar said, grinning.

"Thank you Colonel; knew I could count on you to feel the same," Commander Cifer said, closing his eyes and sighing with satisfaction at soon getting his wish.

**10 minutes later**

"Let the Colonel know that pesky blonde civilian engineer she hates so much is now away from the ship," Major Zakiri Kenpachi said boredly into his earpiece connecting to the ship's CIC, watching the raptor carrying the civilian engineer and her assistants away from Haven.

"Aye sir," the communications officer replied, then relayed the CAGs message to the Colonel and Commander.

"Good," Colonel Skylar said, grinning mischievously and turning to her CO in expectation.

"Great to hear. Now let's get going!" Commander Cifer said excitedly, raising his voice to ensure the crew heard him and knew he was talking to them.

"Yes sir!" several crew members replied quickly.

Haven began moving farther away from the shipyard docks that had been her home for so long, while the crew finished preparations to jump the ship.

"FTL jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Jumping!" Lieutenant Dina Yachiru said happily, raising her arms and jumping up and down slightly in excitement.

Commander Cifer glanced at the jubilant operations officer in bemusement before looking ahead as the ship FTL jumped and quickly arrived at its destination. Haven jumped away from the colonies on her intended single 100 lightyear jump as a test for the new ship's systems; everything went ahead like clockwork. Then it all went wrong.

"We've arrived out of our FTL jump sir," Lieutenant Yachiru reported smiling widely, but her smile turned down into an uncharacteristic frown moments later as she gave the FTL computer her full attention, noticing something odd.

Commander Cifer was grinning in excitement and ready to begin looking around at the historic jump point for his ship's first of many amazing accomplishments, but then he turned serious as he noticed the operations officer's sudden change in attitude. Knowing that the Lieutenant rarely didn't have a smile on her face and show excitement, Commander Cifer moved closer to the Lieutenant knowing something was wrong.

"Report Lieutenant," Commander Cifer said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Sir… I don't know what's causing this, but the FTL computer immediately started plotting another jump and spun up the FTL for another jump sir," Lieutenant Yahciru said, frowning in confusion and consternation.

"What do you mean Lieutenant? We're not scheduled for a jump until after surveying the area. Could it be a malfunction?" Commander Cifer asked angrily, not liking his brand new ship becoming full of bugs in her systems right off the bat.

"Sir, like I said I don't quite understand what's going on," Lieutenant Yachiru said, scratching her head and narrowing her eyes at the FTL computer in annoyance, "It seems though that the FTL is carrying out commands inputted to jump the ship again in short order. It's already set to go within 30 more seconds sir."

"Can you stop it and fix it Yachiru?" Commander Cifer asked.

"No sir. I'll have to get into the system after the jump; it's just programmed to jump too soon after our first jump to do much of anything before…" Lieutenant Yachiru said trailing off as the ship jumped while she was midsentence explaining the situation, "that."

"Hmmm," Commander Cifer said, frowning in annoyance.

"Getting right on it now sir!" Lieutenant Yachiru said, mock saluting the Commander and smiling again as she started going through the FTL systems, fingers running across the keyboard at breakneck speed.

A few moments later Lieutenant Yachiru began opening up the FTL computers and narrowing her eyes at the machine as it disobeyed her, not giving what she wanted right away. As the Lieutenant worked the ship jumped again after a few minutes, following preset commands to jump in regular intervals at the shortest time possible for the ship to keep up with.

"Get it fixed now Lieutenant! I'd like to not break our ship right away or get lost somewhere if we continue jumping!" Colonel Skylar said sternly.

"On it sir! However, the coding on the FTL computers is extensive; it's blocking all attempts to stop the systems from engaging in an FTL jumps. I can't understand it, but it's almost like someone intentionally programmed these commands to go off when we jumped away and it's nowhere near done. If I can't stop it, we'll keep jumping long distances and eventually face trouble with the ships systems or we could run into some celestial body like a sun," Lieutenant Yachiru said, turning to her superiors with a look of fear on her face.

**30 minutes later**

Haven appeared once more out of FTL. Her systems shorted out and several consoles and machinery detonated in small explosions from overloading, creating sparks that caused several fires. Several crewmembers were strewn about the ship, many with small injuries and more than one on their knees puking their guts out after so many FTL jumps in a short time.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't get it in time. The programming's just so complex. However, we can do a complete reboot now that the systems are down, and purge the programming entirely," Lieutenant Yachiru said.

"Do it. And someone find out where the frack we are now!" Colonel Skylar ordered.

**Present day**

"We'd jumped out over a thousand light years away from the colonies. Thankfully no permanent damage was sustained and casualties were to a minimum, but we'd lost our way with no recognizable markers to return to the colonies even when the FTL got fixed," Commander Kenpachi said.

"So you had no way to return home. Explains why you couldn't try and get back right away and avoid the Ovions altogether," Commander Rodrigues said

"Did you find out the cause of what happened?" Admiral Jones asked, looking at Commander Kenpachi intensely.

"At the time no, but we later figured out the programming had been inputted when the civilian engineer had been aboard and it seems logical that it was her doing since she had left the ship right before Haven jumped and started the inputted commands placed in her systems. Quite possibly Haven was intended to be lost or destroyed, for reasons unknown. That soon became the least of our worries not long after we arrived. When the Ovions found us," Commander Kenpachi said.

**Memory Flashback**

**7 and a half months ago, 18 and a half months before the fall**

"Six unknown contacts on dradis sir!" Lieutenant Yachiru reported excitedly, jumping up and down at the prospect of something new finally happening after the ship had been drifting aimlessly through space since they'd arrived so far from the colonies; with no way back without familiar interstellar markers to pinpoint a roadmap home.

"Open a channel to them, standard hostile ID challenge, though be a little formal since we're likely not coming across someone from the colonies at this distance from home," Commander Cifer said, looking meaningful at the communications officer.

"Aye sir," the communications officer replied, then began speaking over the wireless to the unknown vessels, "attention unknown vessels. This is the Heavy Warstar Haven of the Colonial Fleet from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, of a race known as human beings. We are on a somewhat unintended exploration mission; we come in peace and mean you no harm. However, if we are met with hostile action, we will use deadly force and return fire in return."

Commander Cifer nodded in approval at the communications officer's wording, waiting the next few minutes in anxious silence before a response came in.

"Sir, I'm getting a response; a verbal one which sounds like clicking, perhaps their form of talking, and a typed message. It's not in colonial standard so we can't understand it, but the ship's computers are working at translating it," the communications officer said.

"Not like we've had a lot of practice with alien languages. Let's see if anything useful comes out of the computers," Colonel Skylar said skeptically, quirking an eyebrow.

A few minutes later the computers finished a rudimentary translation; though with time and further exposure to the foreign language the translation software would get better and faster. The ship's V.I. Virtual Intelligence helped run through the translation software at a faster pace to get the first translation out as fast as possible.

"Sir, I've got the response, as best as our translation could make of it for now. Message reads: _Welcome to the people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We belong to the defense forces of Carillon, of a race known as Ovions. Our people have met other races before and found them to be hostile; if your words of coming in peace prove to be false then know we are prepared and it will not end well for you. Until your trespass upon our area of space proves to be of hostile intent, we will not fire upon you. To begin dialogs between our peoples, a meeting of a small group of ambassadors among either of our ships would be advised if you find it agreeable_," the communications officer said.

Commander Cifer and Colonel Skylar looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Tell them we accept their offer and are sending a single transport over. Have a raptor prepped and sent over; Lieutenant Toshiro has some experience in diplomatic matters if I remember correctly and can be escorted by a few marines to the Ovions command ship," Commander Cifer said.

"Better to see their ship and get Intel on the Ovions than to let them do so?" Colonel Skylar said mischievously, grinning slightly.

"Yes. Though we'll be putting our people more at risk; hopefully the benefits outweigh the risk. We can't even sound out an escort with the raptor since we need to keep this as peaceful as possible. They'll be sitting ducks if this goes south," Commander Cifer said quietly.

"Aye sir. The Ovions sent recognition of our intent and are allowing us to proceed," the communications officer said.

Over the next few minutes the marines and Lieutenant Toshiro boarded a raptor and then made their way over to the Ovions' larger ship. A few more minutes passed with Haven's crew anxiously waiting as the raptor crew made contact with the Ovions after boarding their ship. A report from Leituenant Toshiro showed that initial contact went about as well as expected, with the use of translation software that could be latched to the colonials' head that the Ovions had to ensure both sides understood each other. Contact was made peacefully and everything seemed to be going alright. Not long after is when it all went wrong.

"Sir, we received a transmission from Lieutenant Toshiro's team, whatever was said was overrun by the sound of gunfire," the communications officer said.

"They're shooting at the Ovions?" Colonel Skylar said incredulously.

"Do we know any more about what happened?" Commander Cifer asked.

"No sir," the communications officer replied, looking closely at the instruments before her, "Lieutenant Toshiro's transmission cut out: we've lost all contact."

"A misunderstanding?" Colonel Skylar wondered aloud dubiously, looking at Commander Cifer.

"Doesn't matter at this point if what I think is about to happen..." Commander Cifer said trailing off.

"Ovion ships are turning towards us and appear to be powering up weapons sir!" Lieutenant Yachiru exclaimed in alarm.

Colonel Skylar turned to Commander Cifer, silently awaiting his response.

Commander Cifer stood silently looking at the view screens above the plot table while the Ovions moved closer to Haven. With a heavy heart Commander Cifer said words he truly didn't wish to have to say, "Action stations. Set condition one. Gunnery crews are to take aim and be prepared to return fire if the Ovions fire on us."

"Aye sir," Lieutenant Yachiru replied, sending the message to go to condition one throughout the ship while the communications officer relayed the Commander's orders to the gunnery crews.

"This'll spiral out of control fast sir. Could be the beginning of a war," Colonel Skylar said cautiously, looking to her commander.

"Probably. It's out of our hands now. We will defend ourselves as is our right if they attack us. I don't know what happened on their ship and frankly I don't care right now; if they attack they'll be the ones escalating the situation, no matter what reasoning they might have for doing so," Commander Cifer said angrily, gripping the plot table tightly.

"Very well Commander," Colonel Skylar said, then turned and began relaying orders to the crew to prepare for battle now that it seemed all but inevitable.

Heavy Warstar Haven came fully online as the crew aboard moved and readied themselves as well as the ship for combat, with the ship's weapons beginning to pick out targets. The Ovion ships closed to point blank range around Haven, while powering up their own weapons.

"Sir, the ship's sensors are detecting something odd about the Ovion ships. I think… They could have energy shields sir!" Lieutenant Yachiru said in shock, absorbed in the data she was receiving at her station.

Commander Cifer and Colonel Skylar shared a grim look, neither liking the implications of the information they were receiving being accurate.

Colonel Skylar looked back at the view screen and had a sharp intake of breath, before exclaiming, "They're firing!"

Blue pulses of light were visible on Haven's view screens as the Ovions fired on the colonial warship. Haven's heavy armor held up against the onslaught of raw power as the blue pulses impacted across the ship's hull, with a layer of armor being burned through and several weapons platforms in the line of fire detonating in secondary explosions.

The crew held on or got knocked around as Haven shook from the impact.

"Sitrep!" Commander Cifer ordered, grimacing angrily as he kept a firm grip on the plot table.

"KEW cannons 9 and 18 through 23 were quite literally incinerated in the blast sir. The armor held where the weapons fire from all the Ovion ships impacted, but DC teams are reporting markers of stress on from the impact and layer of arming being melted through. Concentrated fire on a single point wouldn't take long to toll heavy damage," Colonal Skylar reported, quickly going through reports coming into CIC.

"Those were high intensity energy beams, akin to lasers sir!" Lieutenant Yachiru reported, her eyes going wide and reading through information coming to her station eagerly.

"No fighters in the air yet sir, just us and the capital class ships. Should we launch vipers?" Colonel Skylar asked anxiously.

"They're gauging our strength or they'd have launched fighters before now. No we'll match them and gauge their strength in return. If we need to we can retreat without fighters needing to return to the ship first," Commander Cifer said determinedly.

"It's a pain that so many of our weapons aren't online to bring our full strength to bear," Colonel Skylar said dully, narrowing her eyes at the view screens showing the Ovions.

"Hmm. All weapons are to commence firing on the Ovions," Commander Cifer ordered.

"Aye sir," Colonel Skylar said, relaying orders sternly to crew members around the ship.

Haven's heavy KEWs began pumping out rounds towards the Ovion ships, followed by missiles launching at the Ovions.

Heavy shells and high explosive rounds impacted along the Ovion ships. The energy screens surrounding the ships impeded the oncoming weapons fire, but the heavy fire continued pummeling the shields until rounds began piercing through. Missiles fired added to explosive weapons fire ramming into the Ovion ships.

Despite not having much more than half her weapons fully functioning, Haven was no ship to be trifled with lightly as the Ovions were rapidly learning.

Haven's weapons fire focused on the nearest ship, 1100 meters in length, and pummeled the ship into submission quickly with the majority of her weapons firing all across the ship. First the energy screen was knocked down and then rounds began penetrating deep into the ship until the Ovion ship succumbed to the explosions roiling inside its guts and detonated in a large explosion.

"Remaining five ships evading the debris and pulling around for return fire sir!" Colonel Skylar reported.

The two larger Ovion ships at 1600 and 1900 meters in length moved to the forefront while the other three smaller ships backed away behind them to provide supporting fire, the combined fleet firing lasers at Haven at full force. The force of the impact shook Haven violently, the ship careening to starboard and the strain seeming to make the ship scream in agony. Layers of armor peeled off from the impact and heat of the weapons fire melting through the armor, creating hull breaches and starting fires inside the ship. Over a dozen KEW platforms were ripped through by the weapons fire, being taken offline or destroyed.

"Heavy damage to starboard and casualties surmounting sir!" Colonel Skylar said.

Commander Cifer narrowed his eyes at the view screens, popping his dislocated left arm back into place painfully. Several CIC crew members were slumped at their stations sporting their own injuries, with medics helping those they could and moving away those that had already passed into the next life.

"Are enough KEWs still functioning for combat functionality?" Commander Cifer asked coldly.

"Aye sir. 60% are still working of the original amount we started with since only half were online since we launched from the colonies," Colonel Skylar said.

"Have them all target the 1600 meter Ovion ship. I want all launch tubes filled with nukes and launching at the other larger Ovion ship as we come about, turning our Starboard side away from the Ovions," Commander Cifer ordered angrily.

"Sir?!" Colonel Skylar exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me Colonel. Haven is the best the colonies have to offer, but even she can only take so much punishment that the Ovions seem to be powerfully and effectively dishing out. We need to end this now and get the frack out of here. Or we're dead," Commander Cifer said, giving Colonel Skylar a hard look, staring into her eyes.

"Aye sir," Colonel Skylar said after a moment's hesitation, relaying the new orders throughout the ship.

After Haven took another blast from the Ovions' lasers, she unleashed her return fire in force. All the KEWs fired on the 1600 meter long Ovion ship, pummeling at the ship repeatedly and mercilessly; breaking down the shield in time. Over sixty nuclear missiles launched towards the 1900 meter long Ovion ship at the same time. Catching the Ovions slightly off guard; point defense cannons on the Ovion ship opened up and fired at the nukes destroying several as they closed distance. Over twenty impacted on the Ovion ship, detonating a massive waveof explosive power; the combined megatons of the nukes incinerating the ship even as secondary explosions with the fuel aboard setting aflame added to the destructive power ripping apart the Ovion ship. At such close range, neither Haven nor the other Ovion ship could evade as debris making it through the explosions incinerating the large Ovion ship streamed towards them. The weakened 1600 meter long Ovion ship broke apart as the debris tore through the ship. Haven was hit by a very large piece of debris among shrapnel, tearing through the ship's armor and blasting Haven backward through space.

Fires raged inside Haven even as hull breaches opening areas of the ship to space snatched away crew members to the cold blackness of death waiting outside.

Screaming could be heard among several crew members as they shook from pain, loss, and sheer shock at what they could see inside the ship.

Lieutenant Yachiru pulled herself up, moving away a male crew member that had thrown himself across her to protect against shattering glass that had subsequently claimed his life.

"Commander?" Lieutenant Yachiru said tentatively, looking around for the commanding officers, knowing they needed to get the crew working to get the ship up and running and escape the Ovions. Lieutenant Yachiru felt despair as she looked on at Commander Cifer's body, blood gushing out from numerous wounds; she could feel it within her that he was simply gone. Looking to the left, she saw Colonel Skylar close to the Commander with her arm reaching out to the fallen Commander. Frozen in petrified shock, Yachiru could only look on as Colonel Skylar closed her eyes in defeat and succumbed to the significant wounds on her own person.

Yachiru's blood curling scream rang throughout the ship, long and loud, unleashing the anger and shocked despair within all at once.

**Present day**

"Our casualties were heavy in that first battle; over a thousand crew members were lost, with even more injured. Both commanding officers were lost at the end, and the tactical officer, taking it hard, still enforced order in the ship and got us to jump out as quickly as possible. I made my way to CIC as quickly as possible when I heard the full extent of what happened and took command," Commander Kenpachi said, eyes narrowing and feeling uneasy as the memories of that day rolled through his mind graphically.

"For Haven's sake and the crew's, we've been lucky that we didn't run into as bad of a situation as that first battle again. We ran into the Ovions twice more and destroyed some of their smaller warships, taking damage ourselves, before jumping out and escaping as best we could. Until we found this area to hide away from the Ovions, that your fleet managed to find, predicting our tactics to escape the Ovions. We've been fixing the damage across the ship the best we could with what we've had in the meantime and were considering our options in what to do next," Commander Kenpachi said.

"I suppose it's fortunate fighters weren't launched from Haven or the Ovions, or you could've been lost as well Commander," Admiral Jones mused, shuffling through her feelings after hearing the Commander's tale.

"Aye sir," Commander Kenpachi said sadly, grimacing slightly at considering the thought of his current second command having to take command herself if he had been lost as well.

Commander Rodrigues listened to reports coming over his communications headset, receiving information on the ship's status that the Prometheus' deck crew chief had after the period of time aboard while he and Admiral Jones had sat listening to Commander Kenpachi's account of their encounters with the Ovions.

"Haven's FTL are functioning Admiral, but several of the ship's engines need repairs that would be lengthy. The chief's suggesting tying in the Battlestar's FTL drives in a combined jump; we can boost Haven to the required level and can still sustain a farther jump with our FTL's tied in thanks to Havens systems. Should be safe enough, and the shipyard can begin repairs on Haven in between our jumps back to the colonies," Commander Rodrigues said.

"I see. That's good news. How long are we talking to get home?" Admiral Jones asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"With Haven somewhat slowing us down, we'll be taking a number of months of travelling to return. Still, we'll be within our original target range on when we were meant to return home," Commander Rodrigues said.

"Very well. Let the chief know he's to begin prepping immediately. If we can go within another hour or two, then we do so. Also, I want to gain distance away from Ovion space, so I want consecutive jumps immediately after as far as we can get as fast as possible," Admiral Jones said.

"Yes sir," Commander Rodrigues said, getting up and leaving to oversee getting Haven and the fleet ready to go in person.

"We have a number of reserve personnel aboard the _Avondale_; for now we can bring aboard Haven to supplement your crew. We can probably bring more DC units over to help with repairs that way as well," Admiral Jones said.

"Thank you sir," Commander Kenpachi said gratefully.

"Is there anything else we can go over or that you need for Haven?" Admiral Jones asked, looking at the commander and sensing he had something on his mind.

"No sir. It's just… I have to give you my opinion over our encounters with the Ovions. I don't think they really tried to take us out after our first battle with them. Granted we ran into them by chance, but when we fought it seemed like they could've done more. I think they were gauging Haven's capabilities and strength. Possibly they wanted to capture more of our people for finding more information about the colonies," Commander Kenpachi said.

Admiral Jones was silent for a moment, considering the Commander's words.

"You could be right. The Ovions clearly have a technological edge, but Haven outclassed them with sheer mass and blunt unrefined firepower. If they could make a ship the size of Haven with shields and their other advancements… I shudder to think of what that would mean for us. You could be right that they possibly gauged Haven in battle to get more data on the ship, to that end – building something similar. They may also have wanted more information from capturing people, but sadly that wouldn't be the only reason to capture your crew. We learned in our own encounter with the Ovions that they have a taste for human kind; quite simply they might've wanted to eat your crew Commander," Admiral Jones said, grimacing.

Commander Kenpachi turned pale and grew horrified at that, gathering himself together before continuing his argument, "though they went to a good deal of trouble, so that alone couldn't have been it sir."

"Well if they suffered losses, certainly. Not quite feasible to go through so much effort for such a small catch… Unless they wanted a bigger source of 'food'. Like say the colonies; ripe with billions of humans," Admiral Jones said coldly, gripping the chair she sat in tightly, her hands turning into fists.

"My gods, sir you don't think they could do that?" Commander Kenpachi asked in shock and horror.

"They're quite possibly capable of it. If not that, we know they'll eventually come our way in their search for tylium. Either way, the Ovions would be greatly interested in the colonies, and I doubt there's anything we can do to dissuade them except with war," Admiral Jones said, staring at the floor hollowly before looking back up at the Commander.

"Did we make a mistake that will make the colonies suffer sir? Should we not go away and purposefully lead the Ovions in a direction away from the colonies?" Commander Kenpachi asked.

"Time will tell. It's too late to worry about what could or should have been done. We could try and lead the Ovions another way, but we know they're bound to head in the colonies direction eventually, even if that's years, if not centuries, away. No, our best option is to head home and warn the fleet. Whether the Cylons require our attention or not seems unimportant now; regardless when we get home, the colonies will be preparing for war. There are threats to the colonies and it's time we started getting ready for them," Admiral Jones said determinedly.

After a few hours, BSG 8 and Haven began jumping away, then continuing on their way on the long distance that they needed to go through to get home. Damage to the fleet was repaired over time in the midst of breaks between jumping required on the long journey. The thought on several people's mind aboard the fleet was whether they'd make it in time before something changed in the colonies.

**Heavy Warstar Haven**

Length 4000 meters

Width 1600 meters

Height 800 meters

Crew: anywhere from 6000 to 10000

Marines: 1000

1100 rapid firing twin defensive turrets, point defense grid

180 medium to heavy KEW turrets

98 missile tubes

Vipers 800, squadrons of 40

100 raptors

Monbade: Haven't seen a crew count like that before and looking at your links only shows the ships images. Novas are still only about a third larger than Mercuries, so I have a hard time accepting they normally hold over three times as many crew; going above 4000, which is half what you're suggesting, seems like it stretches credibility to me. Everywhere I've looked Mercuries hold somewhere in the 2000's range, so I dunno about 3500. I imagine they could always add more crew later, they'll mostly be skeleton crew, but even then with so many ships I can't see them adding so many extra crew without a need. 2800 is definitely the max I'd put up for, leaving room for SAR or other needs that could take up extra space. I don't know about Hepahestus shipyards being able to hold 34000 people… In this case I guess I've made them smaller, and even Leviathan's as the largest shipyard here don't have as much as 34000.

Interludes finally over here, so we can start getting into the good stuff for the story; hope everyone's ok with my idea in not drawing the events for the chapter out.

Review, and leave story ideas if you like.


	5. 1x05 Gjallarhorn Roars

**Day of the Fortieth Anniversary of the Armistice with the Cylons**

**Scorpion Fleet Shipyards**

**Battlestar Pegasus**

"Come in!" Admiral Cain said loudly when the door buzzed, and turned her attention back to the Pegasus evaluation reports while continuing to walk briskly on the treadmill. Colonel Belzen walked in and shook his head while smiling at seeing Admiral Cain reading and working out on a treadmill.

"That's your idea of vacation reading?" Colonel Belzen asked in disbelief, as he used his rolled up magazine to point to the Pegasus evaluation reports Admiral Cain was going over.

"What, is that your idea of a hobby?" Admiral Cain asked chuckling and nodding towards the Scorpia Paragliding magazine in Colonel Belzen's hand.

"Yeah, it is," Colonel Belzen said smiling and unrolled the Scorpia Paragliding magazine into both hands facing Admiral Cain. "So, have you figured out how you're going to spend your shore leave?" Colonel Belzen asked curiously.

"Uhh, I was thinking about maybe going home to Tauron to visit some friends, but I haven't made any definite plans yet, nope," Admiral Cain said, huffing her response out as she continued to briskly walk on the treadmill.

"In that case, how about spending some time with us on Gemenon? I know Rika and the girls would love to see you. Come on Helena, you deserve a break. We've been on patrol for over a year now," Colonel Belzen said, looking at Admiral Cain worriedly.

"Look, I've got a repair list as long as my arm, plus the networks are going to be down for the refit and you know I don't like leaving Pegasus at the mercy of a bunch of civilian contractors, so," Admiral Cain said shaking her head.

"Alright, listen to your XO; once in a while it's ok to get off the treadmill," Colonel Belzen said with concern in his voice, raising and pointing his finger at Admiral Cain trying to keep her attention.

"I… will think about it," Admiral Cain said.

"Ok," Colonel Belzen said sadly and left the room.

Admiral Cain turned up the treadmill and started running after Colonel Belzen left. Her mind drifted to memories of the first Cylon war when she was on Tauron and lost her family to a squad of centurions, trying to block out the unwanted memories Admiral Cain ran faster on the treadmill.

"_We've gotta go!" Helena Cain's father said, leading his two girls away from the body of their mother, Helena looked back reaching for her mother before following._

_As they reached the stairs, shrapnel hit Helena Cain's father in an explosion tearing into the building._

"_Helena listen to me, you've got to get your sister to shelter. Go, you've got to protect her now," Helena Cain's father said._

_Helena Cain grabbed her sister and ran out the building. Lucy tripped and got stuck in rubble, the two sisters looking up as a Cylon Raider closed on their positon from above._

"_Come on Lucy get up!" Helena Cain yelled fearfully._

"_I can't!" Lucy Cain shouted._

"_Run Lucy, Run!" Helena Cain yelled fearfully at her sister over the noise of an oncoming Raider landing, heading into a container and out of sight._

"_Helena! No! Helena!" Lucy Cain screamed at her sister._

"_Helena!" Lucy Cain yelled several times before her shouts could no longer be heard by her sister._

"_Come on! What are you waiting for?!" Helena Cain shouted at the 005 Centurion coming towards her, wielding a razor/pocket-knife in her hand as she looked at the Centurion raising its sub-machine gun towards her. The Centurion turned around and left after receiving a message/signal, the sound of a Raider lifting off was clearly heard a minute later. Helena raced outside to find her sister._

"_Lucy?!" Helena shouted in distress up at the fleeing Raider after finding her sister's doll on the ground._

**Day of the Cylon Attack**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

**Battlestar Nike**

Admiral Stark sat pouring over the latest updates throughout the fleet. Worry filled him at some discouraging news and he was elated at several of the goals set by Admiral Corman being fulfilled.

Commander Knight sat opposite Admiral Stark, carefully watching the Admiral as he went through the latest updates and waiting for him to finish.

Admiral Stark sighed as he put the log of updates to the side and gave Commander Knight his full attention, "disappointing news, but some good details and new knowledge we needed to know."

"Sir," Commander Knight said in agreement quietly, continuing to look at the Admiral carefully.

"Not one, or two, but three known hostile alien races that would happily see the colonies burn and either our people's destruction or slavery. Then there's the shocking technological gap," Admiral Stark said wearily, cupping his chin in his hand with his shoulder firmly on the table and holding his head up at an angle.

"Aye sir. Though the technological gap isn't entirely so wide with the colonies' own latest advancements," Commander Knight said consolingly.

"Hah! The Mega Pulse lasers may well even the odds, but that's entirely offensive, since we as of yet lack 'shields' like these new enemies have. Maybe we can come up with a good defense but it would take time, and until then the colonies are vulnerable against any one of those foes finding us, and if Admiral Jones' report is correct then we already know one is likely to do so," Admiral Stark said, narrowing his eyes and curling his lip in disgust.

"Perhaps not the best situation then, but not entirely hopeless sir," Commander Knight said patiently, looking at the Admiral calmly, "We do have some new insights on shielding technology now from this mission, which will benefit our scientists that've been working on our own shielding technology. It'll take time, but we may have something to show eventually, to let us 'even the odds' for a fair fight sir."

"No use dwelling then," Admiral Stark said rolling his eyes, "and other news?"

"Just that the fleet is as ready as we could've hoped sir. All assets originally targeted are in place and ready as can be; all the ships intended for Operation Ragnarok are up to par, and none were lost or scrapped in the process as we'd hoped. The shipyards are working on some upgrades on several ships and even starting to build a few new ones, but otherwise the fleet's prepared. Haven specifically is locked in with her original shipyard, the only one large enough really to effectively repair her, and is coming along well. Within a few months she'll be battle ready, and Admiral Inman is taking the liberty with R&amp;D to install all the latest technologies aboard Haven as well, greatly increasing her capabilities. Also, Midgard's population is even higher than we could've hoped for at over eight million at the latest census report," Commander Knight said.

"Good. Though Corman's methods at sneaking over so many more in a short time were a fairly amusing read; he even tricked some people in thinking they were going on a vacation," Admiral Stark said, chuckling.

"Aye sir. We kept it all quiet in the end though, and that's what matters," Commander Knight said, remembering the Admiral's insistence on secrecy above all.

The marine guard opened the hatch to the Admiral's quarters and saluted his superior officers before speaking, "Admiral Jones is here to see you sir."

"Very well. Commander, I'm sure we can catch up more on the fleet's updates and plans later," Admiral Stark said, looking meaningfully at his XO and making it clear he wanted to be alone for this meeting.

"Of course sir," Commander Knight said quietly, walking out of the room.

Admiral Jones walked into the room and sat down following the corporal guarding the hatch returning to his post.

"Sir," Admiral Jones said shortly, saluting Admiral Stark before relaxing once Admiral Stark said "at ease."

"I admit to having mixed feelings on reacting to your mission Admiral Jones. Still, all things considered, you did quite well. The intelligence you've gathered is good for us to have, even if we'd prefer an entirely different set of circumstances in its stead. Then there's Haven, which is an unexpected and quite welcome asset which can be properly put to use soon enough," Admiral Stark said.

"Much of our mission was… hell sir. I'd prefer to not think nothing was gained from it, besides getting Haven returned to where she belongs," Admiral Jones said, eyes narrowing.

"And I hope I haven't made it seem anyone felt that way. I'm sure Corman would agree when I say that we just wish that we could've gotten a place for a far-away colony. Since we didn't, we're putting all our eggs in one basket on Midgard as the hope of salvation for the colonies," Admiral Stark said carefully, studying Admiral Jones.

"Still, surely now we can get the colonies prepared sir? If the government were to hear and see definitive proof of the threats the colonies face…" Admiral Jones said, trailing off.

"We'll leave the decision of that to Admiral Corman. I think I can say with certainty that's not going to happen though Admiral," Admiral Stark said.

"But sir, we can't just leave them in the dark!" Admiral Jones said loudly.

"Think about it for a minute. Put aside the obvious issues the government will have with what we've done and how this information was obtained. We still pretty much know an approximation of what they'll say, and that it won't matter. These enemies are tangible threats that we've seen recently, unlike the Cylons, but they're also not at our doorstep. They supposedly don't know where we are, and the government will just tack onto that similar to the Cylons; that there is no real threat, despite the clear indications that there can be no peace with these new threats to the colonies. Until the enemy is at our doorstep, they'll simply say we should do nothing, and that we're 'safe'," Admiral Stark said, chuckling darkly, and then curling his lip in distaste.

"They couldn't seriously just brush this aside sir!" Admiral Jones said angrily in outrage.

"Perhaps you've been away too long if you can still so strongly hold onto hope of the government seeing sanity and reason. They brushed aside the Valkyrie incident Admiral, which admittedly was the fleet's own blunder, but was a direct threat that was tangible and a close to home threat of war for the colonies. They were content to keep it secret and just forget about what happened, believing we could just do nothing and the Armistice would hold despite the colonies having been caught violating that agreement. These enemies aren't as close as the Cylons are, don't know exactly where we are, and as the government would naively say 'have no reason to attack us without cause'. They'll say what your people have come up with in analyzing each of these species' motivation and goals as nothing but conjecture; that they'll want to eat, possess, enslave, or destroy us all. We know better since we put stock in what your highly intelligent people have come up with, having seen these threats in person, but can you really say they'll see it as such?" Admiral Stark said, shaking his head sadly.

Admiral Jones brought her tightly curled fist down hard on Admiral Stark's table in anger, shaking up the contents covering the table. Admiral Stark watched her silently as she calmed down.

"So we just ignore just what this new intelligence means for the colonies?" Admiral Jones asked stoically.

"Oh no. Well I suppose in a way, but we're not as naïve as I've come to think of the government as. This doesn't really change our plans Admiral, it just gives us another reason to not fail and prepare even more than before. We have to maintain secrecy and not take unnecessary risks, but we will do all in our power to ensure the colonies survival and preferably make the colonies stronger than ever," Admiral Stark said nonchalantly.

"What's next for my fleet then sir?" Admiral Jones said in resignation, frowning and turning outwardly glum as she stored up her anger deep inside, ready to use as a weapon in the future.

"You know what your part in Corman's plan is now that your fleet has returned. Your fleet seems to have been highly efficient even despite the damage taken in combat, but focus on preparing your ships and people as best as possible and take whatever you deem necessary into storage," Admiral Stark said.

"Aye sir," Admiral Jones said quietly, getting up to leave as the Admiral's communications relay started buzzing.

Admiral Stark picked it up immediately, "Yes?"

Admiral Stark paled at the news coming in from the communications officer, fear striking his composure before being replaced with rage. Admiral Stark put down the communications relay and took a moment to compose himself, determination quickly winning out over fear and anger on his features.

"Sir?" Admiral Jones asked in concern.

"It's time Admiral. Return to your fleet and make ready, your orders are the same except that our timetable has changed. War has come to us," Admiral Stark said coldly.

"So we were right," Admiral Jones said angrily, immediately understanding what had happened, knowing they could most likely rule out their newly discovered threats based on timing.

"Our stealth ship outside of armistice station confirms it. They destroyed the station and the transport, killing all aboard. The Cylons have returned and clearly have no compunction over declaring war. They want a war, and we're going to give it to them," Admiral Stark said in the same cold tone, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"You have your orders Admiral. I have a fleet to lead," Admiral Stark said shortly, leaving his quarters quickly, with Admiral Jones a step behind until she diverged towards the hangar deck while Admiral Stark continued to CIC.

**Edge of Colonial space, bordering Cylon space **

BSG 48 was on a routine patrol along the border of the armistice line, just a few light years away from armistice station, and served as the first response to movements from the Cylons. Despite the long period of inactivity from the Cylons, the patrol was taken very seriously and all ships in the fleet remained at the ready for combat against the Cylons, using non-networked computers which the government had no idea about, and that was what saved them.

A few hundred Cylon raiders jumped in around the three Battlestars and four Gunstars composing BSG 48, followed by three basestars moments later. Missiles immediately started launching from the raiders at the colonials upon their arrival; a few impacted on the colonial ships unimpeded, and then to the surprise of the Cylon strike force the colonials began firing back. The Battlestars and Gunstars opened up with their KEWs and point defense on the offending raiders, while vipers on CAP quickly moved to engage the raiders.

Expecting little to no resistance, the Cylons were caught off guard as the colonial forces began ripping apart the raiders and firing on the baseships. Several mark VIIs among the viper force were shut down as the Cylon raiders unleashed the CNP virus among them, while older vipers and others in need in maintenance remained active and fired on the unsuspecting raiders who were untested among combat. Thirty-seven raiders were blown away with little resistance put up before the remaining raiders began putting up a fight against the vipers streaming through the raider's formations in pairs. Several hundred raiders began launching from the baseship until the basestars' bays were empty, heading out to overwhelm the viper forces, even as dozens more vipers launched among the colonial fleet.

Two Gunstars suffered from the CNP virus activated by the raiders and were left dead in the water until nuclear missiles launched at them wiped them out. Battlestars Tyr, Brigantia, and Morrigan faced power spikes, and several systems shutting down despite being un-networked. The flagship, Tyr experienced several internal explosions inside the ship, causing chaos among the crew as they tried to remain combat capable and figure out the cause of the explosions.

The three basestars began fighting back fires and hull breaches as the Battlestars closed distance and poured their munitions into the basestars, cannon fire streaming inside the baseships and ripping apart armor and hull plating.

Dozens of nuclear missiles began launching from the baseships towards the Gunstars and Battlestars. A couple vipers managed to shoot down several missiles before raiders took advantage of their distraction and destroyed them in return, forcing the vipers to focus on the raiders outnumbering them. Point defense from the Gunstars and Battlestars opened up on the missiles as they closed range to their targets, destroying several of their number. Then the nukes hit; all three remaining Gunstars detonated in a fireball of nuclear flame from over a dozen nukes impacting, with Gunstar Vali having moved in front of Battlestar Morrigan and taking hits meant for the larger warship. Battlestar Brigantia joined the Gunstars in death, having several of her systems knocked offline or damaged and losing a significant portion of her defenses, as a large number of nukes hit the Battlestar.

One basestar was too close to the dying colonial ships and suffered the price after the nuclear strike as debris from the Gunstars and Brigantia were thrown at the basestar, splitting the basestar into pieces as the large sections of debris ripped through the basestar. Several raiders and vipers in dogfights were destroyed after failing to evade the oncoming debris.

With damage taking its toll inside Battlestar Tyr, FTL and many systems/weapons offline or destroyed, BSG 48's commanding officer ordered Battlestar Morrigan to flee and get word to the colonies. Some vipers made their way back to Morrigan as the ship began turning away. Battlestar Tyr strode ahead, firing everything she had left and running into a headlong path towards the nearest baseship.

As Morrigan left with what vipers could make it to safe harbor aboard her flight pods, the raiders made quick work of the few remaining unorganized vipers. The raiders then turned their attention to Tyr as the basestars continued hammering away with their own munitions; causing streaming fires visible on the outside of the Battlestar. Tyr held on bearing all the punishment thrown at her until she could take no more, and within meters of one of the basestars, Tyr detonated in a large explosion, streaming debris outward. Raiders were crushed by even small fragments of the Battlestar, and in such close distance the basestar fared no better when a large chunk of the colonial ship slammed into the basestar, causing explosions inside the basestar until the Cylon ship was no more.

**Cylon Baseship 126 CIC**

"Survivors escaped and a much harder fought battle than expected. Whose fault is this?" a number one model asked angrily, looking around at the other Cylons as if deciding who would be scapegoated for what the number one saw as failure.

"We didn't expect resistance, but they fell all the same Cavil. BSGs 28 and 41 fared even worse without getting a shot off at our fleet; BSG 48 simply had a more combat ready crew and seems to have used non-networked computers without the Government's knowledge. Still, it's unlikely we'll find similar resistance since no other ships will be so ready for combat as BSG 48 was due to being so near the armistice line," a number two Leoben model said.

"Our compatriots killed themselves to weaken the Tyr, so don't act like we slacked off in our jobs Cavil," a number Six said angrily, glaring daggers at the number one model.

"It won't matter that Morrigan escaped, they'll just be taken out later. Now that we've taken out the patrolling units near our borders, within a few minutes the subsequent strikes on the first wave targets should wipe out a number of the colonial fleet's necessary structures for unit cohesions, including Picon headquarters: without which the fleet will be a disorganized mess," a number three D'Anna model said viciously.

"We mustn't underestimate the humans though; they are capable of surprises like this battle. I vote for having these raiders be placed in the front of the line to be resurrected as soon as possible; they'll be useful later in combat against the colonial fleet should the CNP not work again," a number four Simon model said calmly.

"We agree," the other Cylon models said within moments of each other, one by one.

"Very well. Let's get underway; there's still many more humans to be killed, or cleansed should I say," the number one Cavil model said snidely.

The number Six model glared at Cavil, curling her lip in distaste.

**Caprica**

Responding to the detection of unknown contacts on dradis, the battle group in orbit launched away from orbit around the capital of the colonies to head off the unknown contacts. In detection range the colonials learned the unknown contacts were Cylons, with incoming waves of raiders and baseships heading to Caprica.

Within a few minutes the basestars' hybrids breached the colonies' defense mainframe and initiated the sequence to allow the fleet wide virus to activate. The Point Defense Satellites (PDS) surrounding the colonies quickly went dark with the signal for the virus to initiate the shutdown procedure received. Jamming began to take down encrypted messaging among the colonial fleet in particular.

As the raiders closed distance their visors opened up to reveal a red light flashing back and forth, irradiating a signal towards the colonial ships. The entire colonial battle group was shut down within moments of the signal reaching the ships. Nukes launched from the raiders quickly started eliminating all the defenseless vipers and colonial ships even as some started freefalling back in orbit of Caprica. Battlestars Yashuman, Valkyrie, and two other Battlestars were lost within moments, along with their fighter forces.

With the colonial defense forces lost, the baseships continued on impeded and launched nuclear MIRVs towards the Caprica's surface; destroying Caprica City and numerous other highly populated areas. Heavy raiders launched and brought down centurions to the planet's surface, with the centurions and heavy raiders firing on any survivors they came across on the planet. Those not killed in the initial bombardment or from the centurions dropped across the surface would die within days or weeks at most from radiation but also largely from the lack of food Caprica had greatly depended upon Aerilon for. Only those able to get to outlying areas or deep underground with enough supplies and remain hidden from searching centurions would survive, yet over coming weeks many of even those blessed few were found to be used expendably for Cylon experiments.

**Picon**

Cylon raiders shutdown the defense forces in orbit with the activation of the CNP virus, and nuclear missiles launched quickly destroyed all forces. The few colonial ships unaffected by the virus with older or malfunctioning equipment didn't last long against the waves of raiders that overwhelmed them.

MIRV nuclear warheads were launched from baseships once in orbit of Picon, destroying a number of populated areas across the planet and taking out Picon Fleet Headquarters, with multiple nukes targeted to take out even the underground bunkers known to be used by the military and fleet leaders. The majority of the colony's population was centered in the main cities across the single large continent on the planet, and they were annihilated immediately.

Centurions were landed on the surface not long after the bombs were dropped and quickly set to work eliminating survivors.

**Scorpia, Scorpion Shipyards**

Basestars jumped into orbit around Scorpia, firing MIRV nuclear warheads at the planet's surface. The cities containing a majority of the colonies' population across the planet were obliterated within minutes of the Cylon's continuing to drop warheads. The vast deserts received a few nuclear warheads impacting here and there across the surface; the entire surface was not blanketed however, leaving many of the numerous nomadic tribes unharmed and spread across the desert lands that was their home.

Raiders jumped in around the Scorpion Shipyards, firing nuclear warheads and other ordinance at the shipyards and docked ships. Two Battlestars and several support ships were destroyed within moments, with Battlestar Pegasus taking ordinance head-on but surviving unknown to the Cylons sensors with all the jamming kicked up by multiple nuclear missiles detonating simultaneously in close proximity.

**Battlestar Pegasus**

Admiral Cain stooped to help Lieutenant Shaw get up after the explosions from ordinance hitting the ship had finished shaking Pegasus and used a backhanded slap to snap her out of the shocked stupor she was in. Admiral Cain then leaned over to check on Mister Hoshi who was unconscious with blood coming out of a head wound. Seeing that Mister Hoshi wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon, Admiral Cain ordered Lieutenant Shaw to follow her to C.I.C.

"What the hell hit us?!" Admiral Cain asked angrily as she and Lieutenant Shaw entered C.I.C.

"From radiological readings, looks like nuclear detonations, multiple hits," Colonel Belzen reported.

"It's the Cylons, it has to be. But they've broken the armistice in support of an all-out attack on the colonies. At least we still have our power," Admiral Cain said.

"Yeah, but that's about it. Dradis is erratic; weapons are offline, same with all our computers. We have to do everything manually," Colonel Belzen said worriedly.

"I want all hatches sealed, docking connections severed," Admiral Cain ordered.

The crew hurriedly moved to complete the Admirals orders and the Pegasus used its boosters to get loose from the shipyard moments later, with numerous Cylon raiders flying around letting loose missiles and nuclear warheads in the vicinity. Explosions were everywhere, the entire shipyard was in flames, and some ships which were mostly smaller civilian ships and small auxiliary military units managed to jump, but many of the major military units were either destroyed or about to become nothing but dust with large amounts of nuclear missiles moving their way.

"Lieutenant, spin up our FTL drive," Admiral Cain ordered, "we're preparing for an emergency jump everyone."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Shaw responded and quickly moved to start up the FTL drive, moving over a dead body to reach the console.

"Sir, two more nukes headed straight for us, estimated twenty seconds to impact," Colonel Belzen said.

"FTL spooling sir, but without the computer we can't calculate a safe jump," Lieutenant Shaw reported worriedly.

"Don't bother calculating, just do it," Admiral Cain said shortly.

"You want to do a blind jump sir? We might end up inside a sun," Lieutenant Shaw said in disbelief.

Outside, two nuclear missiles rapidly close on the position of the Pegasus.

"Missiles closing!" Colonel Belzen said.

"It doesn't matter where we jump to, just frakking do it Lieutenant!" Admiral Cain shouted angrily.

"FTLs online," Lieutenant Shaw reported.

"5 seconds!" Colonel Belzen said worriedly watching the progress of the nuclear missiles on dradis.

"Lieutenant, NOW!" Admiral Cain shouted.

Lieutenant Shaw pressed the jump key and the Pegasus jumped, seconds later two nuclear missiles passed through the previous location of the battlestar with the nearby flames on the docks being extinguished by the ship's FTL jump.

**Gemenon, Sagittaron**

Nuclear detonations continue to show across the planets' surface. People ran in panic, many trying to get to the spaceports and escape.

Civilian ship Cybele lifts off from the spaceport and joins a few other ships jumping away from orbit around Gemenon before all avenues of escape were cut off by Cylon forces.

Nuclear warheads continue dropping across the planet, within a couple hours levelling all cities and structures planet wide until nothing was left of colonial civilization across Gemenon and Sagittaron. Having no desire to see the religious landmarks or any remnant of their history, the Cylons opted to burn everything in their path, leaving no survivors

**Canceron**

Nuclear detonations are seen from orbit by missiles launched from Cylon baseships as the civilian ship Pyxis flees from orbiting space around the colony and jumps away.

By far the most populous of the twelve colonies with over 6 billion people across the planet, it was perhaps most tragic as the most populated cities were instantly levelled from nuclear blasts. The coastlines covering the planet well known for its beaches were set a blaze, incinerating numerous people all at once. Despite the wide spread destruction, the industrialized planet was so overly populated that even the fraction of survivors that remained after the blasts constituted a large population compared to that of most of the other colonies. As centurions landed across the surface eliminating any survivors found in their wake, numerous survivors made it to safety underground or in outlying areas where they would wait in desperate hope for rescue.

**Tauron**

Fiery plumes from nuclear detonations can be seen across the planet's surface.

The heavily industrialized society was set ablaze; a large portion of the population destroyed in the orbital bombardment. Even as centurions started landing on the surface they were met with resistance, the heavily militarized colony with residents were used to fighting for survival after centuries of occupation from Leonis and Virgon and even years after their liberation known for a history of violence and stubbornness; they refused to lay down and die for the convenience of the oncoming Cylons. Survivalist buggers willing to fight to the end and take as many Cylons with them when they finally went, they wreaked havoc on the Cylon invasion forces. Within hours even this stubbornness vindication failed to outlast the storm of centurions forces dropping to the surface in droves, so very many dead were left behind – several having destroyed themselves to eliminate oncoming centurions. Even so many remained hidden to continue a periodic guerilla resistance over time.

**Leonis**

Nuclear warheads launched by orbiting basestars strike several populated areas across the planet, fiery plumes and smoke clouds rising up in each area hit. The cities across Leonis were embroiled in death and destruction. Explosions littered the cities; people were crushed under the feet of the masses of survivors making a mad dash to seek escape, the sounds of screaming rent the air.

Out of secure locations tens of thousands of marine troops of the highly militarized colony were quickly spread across the colony, taking charge and escorting as many survivors to safety in underground city bunkers prepared for such an emergency. While the other colonies had believed in the Cylon threat being long over, the Leonisians never fell victim to such a belief and continued preparing for war and the survival of their people; over eighty city wide underground bunkers long prepared would hold over a million people apiece as marines did their job to get their people to safety – where they would stay, sufficiently provisioned, until the war was over.

Heavy raiders brought down centurions that systemically began firing on fleeing survivors across the planet, adding a large body count to the many lost in initial bombardment. The Cylons were met by the guns and explosives of tens of thousands of marines that moved to stand in their way between them and the civilians. The largest battle of ground forces not seen in even the first Cylon war began, the Leonisians holding strong and wiping out any missiles unleashed to wipe out their bases and command structure. Heavily coordinated and supplied for a long war, they fought back with devastating ferocity that quickly required far more centurions to be allocated from other areas across the colonies.

**Colonial Space, On Patrol/Transit between the Colonies**

Cylon raiders and several baseships jumped in around positions of colonial battlegroups patrolling the colonies, taken from the colonial defense mainframe. Ships affected by the CNP were shut down and quickly fired on with nukes before the Cylons moved on, others unaffected by the CNP put up a fight with limited resources before being overwhelmed by superior numbers in many cases. Not all fleet ships and BSG units were at their planned positions, causing the Cylon hunting parties to search around in nearby space to locate them.

Cylon raiders began jumping all around colonial space not knowing specifically where to look in many cases, finding civilian ships scattered in transit between the colonies and firing missiles at them before jumping to another location to continue their work; some civilian ships jumped away in time to survive, many did not. Of tens of thousands of civilian ships in transit among the colonies, many without FTL, the majority were quickly annihilated. A few thousand were saved by a coordinated search pattern from the Gjallarhorn nebula, Raptors finding and escorting back as many civvies as they could find and heavy lifters moving those lacking FTL. Civilian ships not found by military forces would jump away from the colonies, running as far as they could before being caught by pursuing Cylons, a lucky few ended up saved in time by the military. Otherwise starvation and a lack of supplies meted out the end of the civilians' suffering with a slow death to the passengers aboard.

**Battlestar Atlantia**

**Admiral's Quarters**

"Is this confirmed?" Admiral Thomas Nagala asked with trepidation, looking at reports coming into the fleet.

"Aye sir. The only survivor from the patrolling units around the armistice line confirms that the Cylons have invaded the colonies. Not long since they arrived all comm traffic among the fleet was silenced and all we can still hear from are from the civilian ships communicating in the clear. Reports show that several colonies have been hit already, with nuclear warheads impacting across the surface of the planets and small craft landing on the surface, assumedly carrying centurions to the ground. The President's message was received a few minutes ago, but reports among the civilians show no sign of the Cylons heeding the president," Commander Jade Lehan said stoically, tears streaming down her face.

Admiral Nagala continued looking at the report containing the President's unconditional surrender to the Cylons. _Fool_, Admiral Nagala thought to himself, as tears ran down his own face.

"Patrolling units will have been targeted sir. We know that Picon fleet headquarters was lost, which after hearing that is when the president's message about surrender came out. Scouts have also shown that Scorpia was hit, and the shipyards are lost. We're still reading through reports the fleet had been transmitting, and those coming over unencrypted now, but it's not looking good. At least 30 battlestars and various support ships have been lost, but I think we can safely say that's optimistic at best," Commander Lehan said sadly.

"Agreed," Admiral Nagala said, closing his eyes as he tried to compose himself and push down his feelings coming up at the news he was receiving.

"Have we received word from Stark?" Admiral Nagala asked, steeling himself and going rigid as he let anger and a coldness fill him.

"Yes sir. All of his fleet units are coming online, and will be prepared shortly. The assaultstars managed to make it out from the colonies, carrying everyone from the fleet academies, once the Cylons were noticed. The cadets will take a few hours to be placed among Admiral Stark's fleet, but will give him sufficient crew complements," Commander Lehan said.

"Send word that Stark is to immediately move out and begin salvage and rescue operations throughout the colonies. It might already be too late for many on the colonies, but as many that can be saved must be gathered as quickly as possible. Stark is also to send salvage ships to all fleet positions; there may be survivors among the remains of the fleet ships or escape pods and among small craft that went undetected. Stark is to hold back his forces as planned. If what we fear is true, going past even a quarter of the fleet already lost, then we can't risk Stark's fleet engaging in combat directly now, possibly not even beyond guerilla contact depending on what happens today and upon learning the strength of the Cylon fleet," Admiral Nagala said.

"Aye sir," Commander Lehan replied stiffly.

"Send out my message on all frequencies, in the clear; Cylon attack underway, this is no drill. All units to report to Virgon for counterattack," Admiral Nagala said.

"Yes sir," Commander Lehan said, sending word to CIC for the communications officer to begin transmitting, then turning back to the Admiral to continue, "keeping in mind that the Cylons will receive the message and come in force, sir?"

"They will. After we've gathered the fleet. No need for them to attack right away when we'll be bringing all remaining fleet ships to one place. Sparing them the trouble of searching for survivors. In the meantime, we'll have as many civilian ships launched from Virgon and filled with all the people they can carry," Admiral Nagala said coldly.

"Very well sir. We're also running through data Battlestar Morrigan sent us, and they believe they found what allowed the Cylons to shut down our ships," Commander Lehan said.

"Good. Keep it quiet even once they have it definitively solved. Just send the information with technician teams through the fleet arriving; no communication sent out that might be able to send word to the Cylons so we don't lose the advantage if they don't know our ships could remain under our control," Admiral Nagala said, giving his XO a hard look.

**Virgon**

Over a thousand civilian ships from the heavily populated and wealthy colony were launched toward one of the colony's moons once filled to capacity with civilians. Three Gunstars and several assault raptors stood guard over the position they gathered at where the ships received jump coordinates to unload all people aboard before returning to pick up more survivors. The meager defense force protecting the evacuation center by the moon were prepared with the location to jump away to in a hurry, and sending several civilian ships at a time to their destination in order to slowly evacuate them without overwhelming their destination's space lanes.

Ships from the colonial fleet trickled into the gathering fleet in Virgon's orbit from around the colonies, many having already sustained damage. Word on the progress of the attack on the colonies grew grimmer with news brought by survivors straggling into Virgon space, quickly becoming clear that all other colonies had been hit within a few hours. DC teams and limited dock work from the shipyards initiated damage control and tried to strengthen the damaged ships as much as possible in the time they had.

The PDSs were brought online around Virgon with manual control initiated. Teams of technicians stayed aboard to maintain control over the satellites, decreasing their overall functionality and effectiveness in combat.

**Several hours into the Cylon attack**

An automated beacon activated with the loss of the majority of the government transmitted a message throughout the colonies over and over again. _This is an official Colonial Government broadcast. All ministers and officials should now go to Case Orange. Repeat: This is an official Colonial Government broadcast. All ministers and officials should now go to Case Orange._

Secretary of Education Laura Roslin sent in a reply from Colonial Heavy 798 with her government ID code promptly upon receiving the message, initiating a response sent in return from the beacon not long afterward given that no other official above her in the line of succession responded since the beacon's activation. _Laura_ _Roslin, the forty-third official in line of succession, is the highest-ranking government official left alive and thus has succeeded Richard Adar as president._

Unbeknownst to the Secretary of Education and others, a second response was received by the beacon from another government member within the hour. A response was quickly sent in return, superseding the previous message by the system in validation. _ William Clements, the thirteenth in line of succession, is the highest-ranking government official left alive and thus has succeeded Richard Adar as president._


	6. 1x06 Hour of Twilight

**Virgon**

The colonial and Cylon fleets amassed opposite each other in close proximity, with vipers and raiders engaging in minor skirmishes in the area between. The Cylons had originally engaged headlong into battle, expecting a slaughter with the CNP virus, but were pushed back with unexpected resistance when the colonial fleet began firing in return. Eight baseships of the then relatively light force from the Cylons were quickly lost from nuclear strikes that took advantage of the Cylons' lack of preparation, before the Cylons disengaged and the temporary stopgap between combat began while both sides amassed their forces from around the system. The Cylons settled in to wait, allowing the colonial forces to mass into one place. Why bother searching throughout Cyrannus if they would all come to the same place of their own accord? The thought process of many Cylon models was that it was simplest to just wait and take them all down at once in their pathetic attempt at a last stand.

As a few hours passed amidst the uneasy standstill in combat between the two opposing forces, ships continued arriving, with many colonial ships having already sustained damage. Civilian ships launched from the planet once filled to capacity with evacuation efforts reallocating as many people as possible planet wide. Transport ships streamed into Virgon under Nagala's watch, unknown to anyone not in the need to know as to where they came from or where they headed - other than that they jumped away once filled to capacity similar to the civilian ships and possibly went to the same destination.

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

**Battlestar Nike CIC**

"Evacuations are going well sir. Thousands of civilian and military transports commandeered for this occasion are bringing millions survivors from the colonies, particularly Virgon, to the asteroid colony Valhalla as a waypoint station until they can be brought down to Midgard; the asteroid colony has space for a few million and is serving it's intended purpose splendidly. So far only Leonis shows signs of continued marine resistance and has fought back against ground troops of centurions quite well; elsewhere our marines have taken casualties in helping survivors load onto the evacuation transports," Commander Knight reported.

"So the devious little tricksters actually managed to carry out their plan to arm preparations against the Cylons across the planet in secret? The Leonisans were always the most actively against the lack of preparation for the Cylons returning," Admiral Stark said approvingly, grinning slightly.

"Aye sir. Unfortunately, reports indicate that aside from the sparse number of survivors rescued, the least populated colonies are all but emptied of human life. The bombs dropped and centurions were too much. That includes Libran, Aquaria, and possibly Scorpia, though survivors could be in hiding among the vast deserts across the planet like the nomadic tribes there. Picon, Caprica, Sagittaron, and Gemenon seem to have bombed the most intensely, with few survivors having made it off the planet, and analysts from R&amp;D estimate very few if any may survive there. Virgon is the only colony not yet hit and evacuations are chaotic to say the least," Commander Knight said somberly.

"A majority of the people on Picon were centered closely together on the main continent and the Cylons undoubtedly wanted Fleet HQ destroyed entirely, and likewise Caprica's importance to be taken out was quite heavy as the center of government. Still, Gemenon and Sagittaron seem odd to have been focused on for complete destruction, tactically not quite as important targets," Admiral Stark said, pondering the situation quietly before continuing, "estimates for the other colonies after we claim as many as we can while the Cylons are occupied?"

"Analysts predict the nuclear winter setting in over the next year will eliminate the chance of any survivors. Centurions will continue hunting them down as well. Unless they can find bountiful survival supplies, as well as a remote secure place to hole up in, there won't be anyone left in a very short period of time," Commander Knight said, lowering his eyes.

"Then we don't have long to save the survivors trapped on the remains of the colonies," Admiral Stark said simply.

"No sir," Commander Knight replied, eyes downcast still.

Admiral Stark tapped his fingers repeatedly across the CIC plot table as he contemplated his options before coming to a decision, "send orders to the marine generals to begin sending down platoons of marines, all volunteers only, to the colonies of Tauron, Virgon, Canceron, Aerilon, and Scorpia. They will be adequately equipped for the next few months and are to bunker down in a secure location if they can and gather as many civilians to safety as possible, so we can evacuate them when it becomes possible in the future."

"Yes sir," Commander Knight said anxiously, grabbing another chart off the stack covering the plot table before continuing, "the fleet's warships are being stocked and filled with personnel from the academies as well as others saved among the colonies and those rescued among sites of battles located around the colonies. A number of pilots were left to die of asphyxiation in their vipers and they as well as the recovered vipers will provide a buffer to current fighter forces shortly. Raptor teams are continuing to search around colonial space for civilian ships and bringing back each one they find. The new president has been moved down to the planet to work with other retired and former government officials we have."

"Good. Progress at Virgon?" Admiral Stark asked.

"Evacuation is continuing with our transports and the civilian transports that were in the spaceports or orbiting Virgon. The shipyards around Virgon have been evacuated, and all personnel are falling in line with the crew aboard the docks around Midgard. Unfortunately the situation in space is about to take a turn for the worst; most areas of colonial space are cleared of Cylons right now and a staggering number of forces are gathered at Virgon. What's left of the active fleet is just about gathered at Virgon as well," Commander Knight said, clenching his teeth tightly.

Admiral Stark eyed his XO warily before responding, "We'll save as many as we can. It's all we can do."

**Virgon**

**Battlestar Atlantia CIC**

"Ships just jumped into orbit sir. Raiders are launching as well, it looks like they're moving in," Lieutenant Lachlan said loudly.

"How many have we got Mister Lachlan?" Admiral Nagala asked, looking at the CIC monitors to view the enemy's approach.

"Dradis is going crazy fleet wide with the staggering number of contacts sir. However, compiled reports from Dradis and mark one eyeball make it clear there's over 200 Cylon baseships out there sir. Thousands of raiders launching towards the fleet and PDSs," Lieutenant Lachlan said, pale white with fright.

Admiral Nagala took a deep breath and turned to the communications officer. "Send out the following message in the clear. Admiral Nagala is dead, Battlestar Atlantia has been destroyed. Provide a list of ships at Virgon in the message," Admiral Nagala said, then looked meaningfully at the officer so she would know to send a secure message to Admiral Stark as previously discussed.

"Sir?!" Commander Lehan exclaimed in shocked disbelief.

"We can't win this battle Commander. Sending the message now ensures any colonial survivors not already here might have a chance to escape," Admiral Nagala replied simply, then turned to the rest of the crew to look on their horrified and shocked faces, "Our duty to the people on Virgon remains. Every moment we remain provides more time for survivors to leave the planet and escape to safety, to carry on the legacy of the colonies. We owe a debt to protect our people to the best of our ability, and to avenge those that have been lost this day by doing as much damage to the Cylons as possible. Others will carry on to finish what we start in taking the fight back to the Cylons this day, but only if we make our stand here and now."

"So say we all," the communications officer said quietly.

"So say we all," Commander Lehan said, the rest of the crew following suite and leaving behind their fear to be replaced by determination and rage.

Admiral Nagala looked on at his crew with pride.

**A little over one hour away from Virgon at full sublight speed**

**Battlestar Galactica C.I.C**

"Priority message sir," communications officer Duala reported, with blank eyes and expression, and her voice shaky, handing Commander Adama the message slip.

Commander Adama removed his glasses after reading the message briefly, his eyes downcast.

"Engineering, spin up FTL drives one and two, Lieutenant Gaeta break out the FTL table and warm up the FTL computer. We are making a jump," Colonel Tigh said, unaware of Commander Adama's preoccupation with the priority message from fleet command.

"Admiral Nagala is dead. Battlestar Atlantia's been destroyed, so's the Triton, Solaria, Columbia, the list goes on," Commander Adama said sadly, interrupting Colonel Tigh.

The entire CIC was silent, with everyone looking shocked and looking up from their stations at Commander Adama.

"Who's the senior officer? Who's in command?" Colonel Tigh asked.

"Send a message to all colonial military units, priority channel one. Message begins, I am taking command of fleet, all units ordered to rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage, acknowledge by same encryption protocol, Adama," Commander Adama said seriously.

**Virgon Space**

The dradis monitors reporting continued movement by the Cylons brought the crew back to the oncoming threat.

"Raiders are closing on the PDSs and viper squadrons. Missiles launching from the baseships from a distance," Lieutenant Lachlan reported.

"They're keeping to a distance to let their fighters wear us down before moving in," Admiral Nagala concluded, looking towards his XO who nodded in agreement, "we'll play their game for now since we need to draw this fight out as long as possible. Launch all fighters and raptors with interceptors to help against the mass of raiders and missiles."

"Aye sir," Commander Lehan replied, picking up the communications relay to relay the orders to the fleet's fighters and raptor squadrons.

Hundreds of vipers and raptors launched from Virgon to fall in line with the PDSs rapid firing interceptors and cannon fire towards the oncoming mass of raiders. Dozens of raiders were destroyed in moments even as weapons fire was exchanged from both sides. The PDSs took several oncoming missile impacts, but stayed active and mostly unmarred with the heavy armor coating around the satellite maintaining hull integrity. Several more raiders fell as weapons fire made contact with them. One PDS satellite blew up in a large explosion after several raiders launched themselves directly into the satellite, detonating theirs and the satellite's munitions into a large coalescing explosion of fire. Vipers swooped in among the raiders numbers and engaged dozens in dogfights, drawing them away from the satellites.

The fleet's raptors launched interceptors into the swarm of raiders heading for the fleet, destroying several dozen raiders in moments, the remainder reorganizing to fill the holes left in their lines. The fleet's viper squadrons moved in on the raiders and forced them to break off and engage into dogfights, destroying several even as several vipers were destroyed by return fire from the raiders.

The Battlestars and Gunstars among the fleet began rapid firing their point defense cannon fire into the raiders' direction, destroying several that had continued forward to the fleet's position.

For several hours that began feeling like eternity to the humans the dogfights across the Dradis screens showing the battle at Virgon continued raging on in vicious circles, uncaring to the losses sustained on each side as more enemies took their place from both sides of the battle. The Colonial vipers were heavily outnumbered, but made up for it in combat against unexperienced fighters, fighting in pairs and using tactics to work as a team like they'd practiced for a long time unlike the Cylon raiders who mostly had yet to see combat before and were uncoordinated in teamwork, and the vipers seemed to be able to turn quicker and accelerate faster than the Cylon raiders. Their capabilities and advantages began taking a toll on the number of Cylon raiders, even as more simply replaced those lost, making even the most hardy pilot begin to lose faith in their ability to weather the storm of raiders that simply kept coming. Raptors armed with interceptor missiles and a few nuclear warheads to launch at the raiders in waves also took a toll on the Cylon raiders, easing the stress off the vipers, the raptors firing off their payloads to destroy raiders in exploding fireballs before retreating to safety. Once in a while raptors would jump before the Cylon baseships and fire off a nuke before retreating, invariably being destroyed by return fire sometimes while some escaped to come back again, and on occasion an impact from the raptors' payload would damage or even destroy a Cylon baseship as well as surrounding raider forces. The baseship's central axis was found to be the Cylon's Achilles heel in leading to chain reactions to destroy their warships, while even general hits could also lead to heavy damage across their ship due to the baseship's less thick of an armor package in comparison to the Battlestars in the colonial fleet that had been designed to withstand many nuclear impacts. Virgon's defensive satellites also had a big impact in holding off the Cylon forces, the first time the Cylons had dealt with the satellites as well, and the capability of each satellite to launch hundreds of missiles within a few short minutes, which far exceeded the Battlestar's capabilities, forced the Cylons to become cautious. It soon became clear the satellites were deadly to raiders in range of the weapons aboard and could handle many impacts from raider's munitions before becoming damaged at all.

Over the next few hours the same cycle of combat played over and over as the Cylon raiders amassed and threw themselves at the PDSs, viper and raptor squadrons, and the colonial warships. Even as thousands of raiders were destroyed in flaming explosions, hundreds of vipers and several PDSs as well as a couple colonial warships were destroyed in the war of attrition. The Cylons thought nothing of their losses, taking the opportunity to give their raiders combat experience which could be used for fighting any other survivors fleeing the colonies once the battle at Virgon ended. Vipers and orbiting satellite defenses were becoming worn down by the continuous attacking waves of raiders, with space quickly filling up with shattered remains of thousands of Cylon raiders even as tens of thousands continued onward.

Time continued passing as the battle waged, the Cylons slowly pushing the defending viper forces back. Vipers continued returning to their Battlestars to rearm and refuel, with fewer and fewer returning as time marched on, before hurtling back into battle. As weariness affected the reflexes of the human pilots, more and more vipers began falling in battle as even the smallest mistake or slowed reaction times meant death as the swarms of raiders continued firing and weaving about at high speeds: unaffected by the length of battle, and beginning to use their numbers in groups to make it so they couldn't be picked off by pairs of vipers.

Once most of the defending vipers and many of the satellites had been wiped out, the Cylon basestars began streaming into the battle, firing long range swarms of missiles as they closed distance with the colonial fleet. Missiles and KEW rounds impacted on vessels of both fleets as the two sides finally met in battle, merging closely together on the dradis screens. Huge explosions marked the death of Cylon baseships and colonial Gunstars and Battlestars alike as massive amounts of munitions poured from each ship and defensive fire failed to take down impacting nuclear missiles or vast amounts of KEW fire that burned through the vessels until they gave way to fiery death.

The Gunstars employed their defensive fire as best they could as they were designed and even threw themselves into oncoming nuclear missiles to save the Battlestars they guarded. Even with this and the resilience of Battlestars to withstand many hits from nuclear weapons, the massive swarms of missiles launched by the basestars began taking their toll and threatened destruction to the fleet in short order if nothing changed soon.

**Battlestar Atlantia CIC**

Admiral Nagala struggled to hold on as the ship continued shaking from yet another impact from missiles and a raider that had attacked as a suicide bomber crashing into the leading Battlestar.

"Munitions levels are running low fleetwide sir. The vast amount of missiles the Cylons are pouring out at the fleet is requiring as much KEW fire as we can put into the air and then some; current consumption deems we have maybe another thirty minutes as is before the fleet's stores run empty," Commander Lehan reported breathily, looking up at the dradis screen as more green signals for friendly warships blinked out across the fleet, "assuming we last that long of course."

"Aye," Admiral Nagala said shortly, "then we might as well go all in wouldn't you agree Commander? Ships that are close to the end of their fighting capability but can still jump are to do so; others ram into the Cylon ships if they have no other option. All ships forward, launch everything available now."

"Yes sir," Commander Lehan said, grabbing the comms relay headset to dispatch the orders among the fleet personally.

As members of the CIC continued working frantically to maintain the ship's and overall fleet's operations, a marine guard standing inside CIC straightened and his eyes widened before he began eyeing the CIC crew with a calculating look in his eyes. A moment later the marine guard stepped forward raising his rifle and began firing at the nearest crew members, gunning down seven personnel in seconds and injuring several more before the other marine guards began moving to respond.

"Sir!" Sergeant Halstead shouted, running to and covering the Admiral with his own body as the marine guard turned to fire in the Admiral's direction. Admiral Nagala crashed to the floor under the marine's weight, quickly feeling blood pouring over his uniform from a wound inflicted on the marine.

Shifting from under the marine, the Admiral raised his own pistol in firing on the rogue marine, joining the other marines in shooting at him. The blonde haired marine went down and collapsed in a heap, a pool of blood spreading outward on the ground around him from his various wounds.

The crews relief at the killer in their midst going down was short-lived as a member of the CIC personnel, having carefully watched the situation play out rather than hitting the deck as some other personnel had to avoid being shot, took out a pistol from his uniform and fired at other crew men. Commander Lehan was shot in the head, as well as three others within moments. The marines quickly turned their weapons and fired on the opposing man, riddling his body with bullets as quickly as their guns could empty the chamber to zero out their available ammunition from the clip.

Admiral Nagala stood unsteadily, recovering from the shock of what had transpired and driven from dwelling on the massacre as the ship shook from continued weapons fire impacts. Compelled to give the killers a once-over before returning to fleet operations, the Admiral's eyes narrowed as he noticed the killers' faces: despite their differing hair-color, they looked the same down to the last detail.

"Admiral!" the ashen faced communications officer squeaked out loudly, trying to grab the Admiral's attention.

Admiral Nagala turned and walked toward the communications officer, wondering at her request for attention and considering his next moves to directing the fleet, while walking through the chaos still going on throughout CIC as personnel struggled to survive with various injuries and others returned to work as best they could.

"Reports are coming in of sabotage and other assassination attempts Admiral. Multiple ships reporting loss of the command staff, Battlestar Metis experienced a large explosion encompassing the ship after reports of sabotage in the munitions storage and they're drifting in space now, dead in the water," the communications officer continued in a panicked voice as the Admiral drew closer.

Coming to conclusions fast and deciding to trust his first instincts while the ship shook again from weapons hits, Admiral Nagala outlined his plan of action, "Have all ships begin compiling data on the identities of those responsible for the sabotage. If there are any members of the crew in the database sharing the same faces as those responsible for the sabotage, they are to be arrested and thrown into the brig immediately."

"Sir?" the communications officer said questioningly, raising her eyebrows in consternation.

"Until we have reason to believe otherwise, those engaging in sabotage are considered Cylons. As we can determine from here from the two who tried sabotaging Atlantia, some of them have the same faces like twins or clones. A search of the database under facial recognition should determine if there any other people in our fleet that look essentially the same as those engaging in sabotage and thereby if other saboteurs are waiting in the fleet," Admiral Nagala said.

"Yes sir," the communications officer replied understandingly, quickly beginning to transmit the Admiral's orders throughout the fleet.

Stepping closer to the communications officer as she worked, Admiral Nagala leaned in close to speak so only she could hear, "I want a secure message sent to Raptor 874 on the outskirts of the system to send the data we're receiving from the fleet on the saboteurs' identities to Admiral Stark. Stark is to employ a search grid throughout all forces that make it to his position to ensure the security of his forces."

The communications officer looked up at the Admiral before turning back to send out his orders as requested, simultaneously sending out the received data from the fleet as the rest of the fleet spread the information they'd gathered between the remaining fleet ships.

Admiral Nagala returned to the CIC plot table, steadying his balance by holding tightly to the table as the ship continued shaking.

"Just over twenty minutes of munitions left throughout the fleet sir. Several ships throughout the fleet are falling apart and viper squadrons are becoming short in number," Lieutenant Lachlan reported, grimacing slightly.

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant," Admiral Nagala replied slightly annoyed as he glared at the Lieutenant for a moment before turning back to the dradis screens, sighing heavily as he considered his options.

Battlestars Columbia and Solaria detonated in large explosions as several more nuclear missiles impacted against their weakened armor, the valiant ships finally giving way and breaking apart into debris that quickly drifted headlong into nearby vipers and raiders.

Battlestar Glorious drifted away from the imploding basestar she had been pounding away at with her KEW guns, escaping the explosive blast exiting the basestar as the tylium bunkers detonated and the secondary detonations broke the ship apart. Debris flung into defending raiders first and a few unlucky vipers that couldn't evade in time.

Battlestars Thor and Heimdall rammed into two separate basestars, the subsequent explosions consuming the Battlestars and basestars.

With the shortening defensive line of vipers remaining, hundreds of raiders swarmed around Battlestar Odin and began firing several missiles and a couple nukes apiece. Within moments Battlestar Odin was overrun with numerous explosions all across the ship over already weakened armor. The ship began succumbing to the secondary explosions rolling inside the ship in areas where the armor was compromised until the entire ship was aflame and detonated into an outward expanding cloud of debris.

Abandoning the front line that no longer needed their presence, thousands of raiders headed towards the remaining PDSs. As they closed distance the PDSs rapid fired hundreds of missiles and KEW fire in response, destroying a number of raiders even as the remainder began evading and preparing their return fire. The PDSs armor held up as missiles and KEW fire impacted, though one by one the PDSs began being overwhelmed as the raiders continued onward. Though the PDSs would manage to destroy close to 80% of the offending raiders, they faced inevitable doom in the coming minutes from the sheer numbers of raiders and the offensive fire they discharged against the defense satellites.

Admiral Nagala took in all this information as events in the battle continued to streamline onward at a fast pace.

"I want the fleet to redeploy and gather at these coordinates," Admiral Nagala ordered as he came to a decision, marking down coordinates that he handed to Lieutenant Lachlan.

"Aye sir," Lieutenant Lachlan replied shortly, beginning calculations and heading to the communications station to relay the data and orders to the fleet.

"Orders are for a defensive formation with the most damaged ships incapable of fleeing on the outside and those capable of an FTL jump inside the dense formation and readied to head to the evacuation coordinates. All remaining raptors and shuttles are to take all nonessential personnel from the ships that can't jump to the ships that can or directly to the evacuation coordinates. All weapons are to go to auto fire and nukes to launch at the same time as the ships that are able to jump are set. If we time it correctly the detonations occurring at the same time can mask the escape of the remains of the fleet. The remaining ships are to then ram the Cylon basestars," Admiral Nagala said determinedly.

Lieutenant Lachlan went pale at the orders before nodding and beginning to calculate the data to complete the Admiral's plan and work with the communications officer to send it out to the fleet.

Admiral Nagala watched the view screens still working above the CIC plot table as over the next few minutes the colonial fleet rapidly began forming up and evacuating personnel to the ships able to jump in the formation's center. The eleven Battlestars and a few remaining Gunstars sustaining various damage and incapable of jumping tightened their formation encircling around the four Battlestars capable of jumping which received as many people from the fleet as possible in the remaining shuttles and raptors.

Battlestar Concordia and two of the remaining Gunstars in the front of the formation exploded following a wave of missiles from the raiders and baseships breaking through their weakened defensive fire and the explosions proved too much for their heavily damaged armor to handle, consuming the ships within moments.

Raptors returned to the damaged Battlestars one more time as the Battlestars able to jump began readying to leave; capable vipers began landing on the ships in the center of the fleet formation. All ships in the fleet put their remaining nuclear weapons into launch tubes to fire at the same time, along with firing from what remained of their KEW guns to cause as much damage as they could.

The Cylon baseships and raiders closed distance as they continued firing on the remains of the colonial fleet, smelling blood in the water, and a quick victory, they moved in for the kill.

Once the Raptors exited the damaged warships they jumped away to the rendezvous coordinates.

The remaining Battlestars simultaneously launched their nuclear missiles, over eighty missiles in all, and all ship munitions began being unleashed from the ships' cannons as quickly as they could pump out rounds from the weapons' chambers. The jump capable ships jumped out precisely when the nukes detonated, when the dradis of both fleets began being disrupted and mostly shut down before re-configuring once the EMP blast from the detonations passed throughout the system.

Raiders and defensive fire from the Cylon fleet destroyed several nukes before the ones they were unable to stop detonated across the Cylon fleet. Twelve baseships, several having sustained various degrees of damage in fighting the colonial fleet, were destroyed in fiery explosions and outward expanding debris damaged and destroyed numerous nearby raiders and baseships. Several baseships having sustained moderate to heavy damage were destroyed from the KEW fire spewed out by the colonial warships that had begun advancing forward following the nuclear detonations.

Return fire from the Cylon fleet and even debris from the hailstorm the colonial fleet's actions rained down upon the damaged colonial warships, destroying several as their weakened defenses failed to hold together. Battlestars Vulcan, Durga, and Rycon each rammed into a Cylon baseship, destroying each ship and leading to debris hurling at all nearby ships. The other Battlestars fell to oncoming weapons fire one by one, with raiders launching themselves to crash into two Battlestars to hurry along their destruction.

Admiral Nagala looked on at the destruction occurring among the battle signifying the end of the active colonial fleet's resistance. As weapons fire continued raining down upon the flagship and the end of her time fast approached, Admiral Nagala looked to his crew as he walked to the controls for the ship's helm thrusters. Saluting the crew that looked to him and who returned his salute, several with tears streaming down their face, Admiral Nagala engaged the helm to push Atlantia ahead to ram one of the forward baseships.

"It was an honor to serve with you all," Admiral Nagala said solemnly as Atlantia streamed forward, quickly closing distance with the Cylon fleet.

"The honor was ours sir," several of the remaining CIC crew replied from their stations, each suffering from wounds inflicted by the battle.

As Cylon raiders flew through the colonial fleet's location firing on and destroying the remains of colonial dradis contacts, Atlantia, the flagship and the pride and joy of the colonial fleet surged forward and impacted on the closest Cylon baseship. Fiery explosions erupted, consuming both ships and debris spread outward at nearby ships.

As the colonials' last stand finally came to an end, bombardment of Virgon began in short order as the Cylons unleashed MIRV nukes to launch at the surface like at the other colonies. The cities were mostly evacuated with a large number of the planet's population having been taken from the planet and others holing up underground or following marine forces leading them to secure locations across the planet, so loss of life was minimized as much as possible. Centurion forces began landing across the planet, firing on any survivors they came across and beginning drawn out firefights with marine forces they came across until one side lost with complete casualties and many losses among the side that won.

The damaged Cylon baseships and wreckage from across the space that had involved the battle with the colonials started being brought back to the Cylon shipyards to begin immediate repairs and cleanup of the star system. Assigned groups of raiders and baseships would shortly begin combing through the Cyrannus system to ensure all colonial outposts, stations, and forces were captured or, for the most part, eliminated.

With nuclear bombardment of Virgon and continuing Cylon patrols throughout the Cyrannus star system to eliminate all other colonial forces, the colonies were all but declared beaten.


	7. 1x07 Strategic Moves, Aldar Rok

**Day 1 Since the Fall**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

**Battlestar Nike, War Room**

"We have preliminary reports from recon patrols, with a continued schedule of recon implemented. Most colonial outposts and forces outside the nebula have been, in the majority of cases; destroyed, taken under control by the Cylons, or are expected to be soon enough. Scouts report that Ragnar has fallen under Cylon control and Galactica and what ships were with her managed to escape," Commander Knight reported.

"Which brings us to why we're here Mr. President, planning what we do now," Admiral Stark said narrowing his eyes at the president, "we could simply settle in and wait, take advantage of the Cylons current lack of knowledge of our existence while making preparations to better face their fleet in combat. We would certainly have a stronger, more prepared fleet with possibly better weapons with time to implement latest weaponry advances throughout the fleet and train our crews, which includes many cadets just out of the fleet academies."

The president considered this, quirking his lip slightly and nodding for the Admiral to continue.

"However, our scientists in R &amp; D estimate that within a year the colonies could be rendered completely inhabitable and everyone left there would cease living. If we waited up until the last minute to help the people remaining on the colonies we might not be able to succeed in helping them, and more over the longer we wait the more will die due to the planets' conditions and the Cylons hunting down anyone left alive. We also must take into account that the heavy damage done to the Cylon fleet at Virgon would be in vain if we sat back and do nothing; all their damaged ships could be repaired with time and bolster the Cylon fleet to even greater heights than if we faced them right now. Therefore I submit that we are not going to wait. We cannot afford to and it is to our greatest advantage to begin operations among the colonies right now, despite risking exposure of ourselves to the Cylons," Admiral Stark said.

"I see," President William Clements said simply, nodding slightly.

Admiral Stark frowned at the president, eyeing him warily, having expected a more animated reaction.

"To that end sir, we've begun compiling a list of strategies in a campaign of specialized warfare against the Cylons, with the intention of keeping large scale engagements to a minimum and only to when it is advantageous and crucial to our strategy," Admiral Stark said, looking to Commander Knight to continue.

"First and foremost, we begin recapturing or destroying all remaining colonial assets throughout Cyrannus. We leave nothing to the Cylons. Now is the best time to do so while they are consolidating their forces and all assets throughout Cyrannus. This includes all communications and PDS satellites across the colonies, munition depots, scientific outposts and other bases throughout the system, domed mining colonies, as well as all useful mining resources among the asteroid fields – specifically metal ores the Cylons would conceivably need for their raiders and centurions, and tylium," Commander Knight said.

"How do you intend to recapture and hold any of the outposts, and particularly capture the mining resources which are in so large quantities that they were predicted to supply the colonies for centuries to come?" President Clements asked.

"If any resources can be taken from the outposts, they will be before the destruction of the outposts; so far none of the outposts are predicted to possibly be permanently recaptured, so better to see them destroyed than in enemy hands. As far as mining resources; tylium in particular we want to be careful of destroying since even if we win this war we would not want to have eliminated large supplies that would be beneficial in the future. So we will use various tugs with FTL to grab hold of large asteroids with mining resources and jump them to this nebula. We may only grab some of the resources, but it'll be less in Cylon hands and more back in ours. We can also setup surveillance and periodically attack centurion forces trying to mine resources among the asteroids, making the Cylons paranoid and likely forcing them to station forces to defend their claimed resources; which would mean less ships elsewhere in the colonies and a permanent small group that can be picked off to engage in a war of attrition on the Cylons. Should the Cylons station larger groups in retaliation, then again they'll have more ships in plain sight there, and making it so there are less ships elsewhere," Commander Knight said, somewhat proud of the ideas he helped come up with.

"We also have intelligence that a good portion of the Cylon fleet has left the colonies in pursuit of Galactica and likely other forces sent searching for other survivors, spreading out the overall Cylon fleet," Admiral Stark interjected.

"From data collected by the survivors from Virgon, the Cylons had a large fleet of baseships, with little variation for other models but solely their one new standard of baseship, perhaps of between 200 to 300 ships in total. Getting an accurate count is difficult, but preliminary reports indicate that number was significantly cut down to perhaps 130 or up to 190 functioning baseships and anywhere from 20 to 50 baseships moderately to heavily damaged that will require extensive time to repair. There are also baseships undoubtedly being produced on the Cylon shipyards which are a priority target to be eliminated. With a significant force of the Cylon fleet to chase Galactica and possibly other unverified survivors, the Cylon fleet in the colonies will be severely lessened, and with the right prodding they can be manipulated to spread out even thinner; so even with fewer ships in our fleet, we can have a real chance at taking them out," Commander Knight said confidently.

"Very well," President Clements said cautiously, nodding approvingly in assent.

"We have sent stealth recon forces into Cylon space to begin locating all locations for Cylon operations and they will also take out any targets of opportunity along the way. Our main goals are targeting the Cylons' production facilities, especially their shipyards if possible, and disrupting all supply lines; doing as much damage to the Cylon war machine as possible," Commander Knight said.

"Now our next piece of strategy requires divulging crucial classified information Mr. President. Through information received by Admiral Nagala, we've authenticated that the Cylon attack was made possible through sabotage and intelligence gathering done from inside the military and government. The Cylons accomplished this because they've found a way to create models that look and feel, human," Admiral Stark said seriously.

"What? You can't be serious," President Clements said in disbelief.

Admiral Stark pulled open a file on the War Room's plot table, filing through the pictures of various men and women contained in the file and spreading them across the table.

"We received the images of men and women across the colonial fleet that engaged in acts of sabotage and assassination among the various ships of the colonial fleet Admiral Nagala assembled at Virgon. Many of them share the same faces down to the last detail, like twins: except there's so many of them they're akin to clones. Under orders of Admiral Nagala, we kept all survivors gathered from the colonies contained and using the gathered data from processing all survivors on asteroid colony Valhalla, including images of their faces, we began searching through them to find more people matching the specifications from the images sent by Admiral Nagala. It will take days to sort through the several million people saved from around the colonies and moreover to check everyone on Midgard, though since they are in databases from the process of getting them here and are cordoned off from everyone else until space is set up for them, that shouldn't be quite a lengthy process. We've already found and detained thousands matching the images in this file Mr. President, and we expect to find more, while in the meantime they are cut off from causing any damage until they are found," Admiral Stark said.

"This… Is unexpected. There's no denying the proof in front of me however," President Clements said, scrunching his eyes together to relieve the stress he was feeling.

"Aye sir. Now back to our strategy relating to this knowledge. We intend to send one of our own infiltrators back among the Cylons and copy their tactics for our own ends. An intelligence officer previously versed in similar matters has volunteered and with R &amp; D's technology we will grant him facial reconstruction to look like one of the captured human Cylons we have, down to the last detail. His task will be to gather intelligence from the Cylons after we drop him on one of the colonies where he can easily hook up with the Cylons on the planet. He can also possibly spread disinformation among the Cylons, play upon their doubts and maybe even breed mistrust among the Cylons," Admiral Stark said.

"And if this won't work, if they find him out? He could give them information on this system and about our forces," President Clements said distrustfully, tilting his head to look at the Admiral.

"It's possible that he'll be captured at the outset and fail completely. The officer understands the risks and is willing to continue even so, and has methods to ensure he never talks such as hidden poison for himself. Failing that, he knows nothing about our location or tactical information; he has only seen the inside of the station where he's been working on projects of no use to the Cylons. Quite simply he knows nothing of use to them," Admiral Stark said confidently.

"Let us hope you are right Admiral and it does not come to the worst case scenario," President Clements said sternly.

"Yes, let's hope so," Admiral Stark said, nodding slightly.

President Clements looked over at Commander Knight and twiddled his thumbs before coming to a decision, "Admiral if we could have a moment alone please."

Admiral Stark raised an eyebrow at hearing that, "Very well. Commander Knight please wait outside, we have more to discuss after this."

"Aye sir," Commander Knight said dutifully, passing a curious look at the president as he left the War Room.

Once they were alone the president took a deep breath before starting their conversation.

"Admiral as you understand there are some things we need to discuss now about the military and the remains of the civilian government; how we're going to work together to reach our common goals," President Clements said.

"Yes sir, I've been expecting such a conversation. I'm sure you understand the position we're in and as the top ranking supporter in the government who helped make everything possible within this nebula and quite possibly humanity's survival, despite the general government's views and the possible repercussions from being caught, I hope I can count on your support to carry the remains of the colonies forward in the best possible way," Admiral Stark said, sizing up the president.

"That's just it Admiral. I do intend to provide my support for the good of our people and in no small way will that mean supporting your stance of how things need to be. However, to ensure the good of our people, I've come to realize there are drastic measures that need to be taken and right now. You just said it: we're trying to carry the remains of the colonies forward. Think about that for a moment. For all intents and purposes, the colonies are gone. The government and majority of the people are all gone except for a miniscule amount of survivors that were rescued. There may yet be survivors on the colonies, but as you've said the colonies themselves are dying, doomed to become inhabitable for a very long time," President Clements said sadly.

Admiral Stark nodded, leaning forward toward the war room plot table across from the president and giving his full undivided attention to the president now.

"Right now, the majority of the remains of our people are now a collection of survivors without a real form of government, formerly of, for the most part, twelve separate governing bodies and cultures. The colonial government only came into being around the time of the Cylon conflict, a unity required by the threat they posed to us all; but still in many ways our people faced divisions and prejudices among each other. We're all that is left of our people, thrown together in one place on this single planet, and we have little choice but to unite even more than ever before. If we are going to survive for the long haul Admiral, we can't slop together the remains of the colonial government and draw out elections gathering more for what has been shown even in all the time of the colonial government to be an imperfect, defective governing body which failed to fully unify our people to the best of their abilities. We are not the twelve colonies anymore, and it is best that we begin from the very start on the basis of that notion," President Clements said.

"What are you proposing?" Admiral Stark said in confusion, narrowing his eyes in interest.

"The functioning government that has been doing a fine job with an objectively large population on Midgard will provide governing of the remainder of our people, with oversight and support from the military, during the interim. While that happens, ensuring our people are taken care of without a military dictatorship as many undoubtedly fear right now, the Midgardian government can institute a constitutional convention to begin formation of a new national government for our people, including within claims to all territories and allegiances of people previously under the colonial government," President Clements said.

"I agree with a lot of what you've said Mr. President; however we don't have time to create an entirely new government, particularly with all the bureaucracy involved intended to stall and create an even lengthier process. Forgive me for having a somewhat pessimistic view, but notoriously politicians, particularly those against such changes, have been known to draw out political processes. We need effective leadership for the good of morale of the people right now, before the full reality of the loss the colonies have suffered completely sinks in. The people need to see effective leadership that can give them hope of a brighter future even in our current circumstances," Admiral Stark said.

"You're right Admiral, we do not have time to create an entirely new government. Make no mistake, I'm not advocating that we throw away all tenets of the government to start fresh; we should maintain a lot of the laws and overall use the colonial government to provide guidelines for the new government. The only serious changes should include removing parts of the system that have aided the divide and prejudices among our people, being based on the twelve colonies. Specifically, the Quorum of twelve must be modified, instead of being based on representing members of each colony, the Quorum could be open to any elected official and continue to function as the legislative branch of government; in counterpoint to the executive branch, ratifying proposed laws, and directing a response to the concerns brought up by the people. In pragmatic truth, virtually little needs changing, but the basis of the government functions on the premise of the colonies and that needs to change; allowing membership to all people and by virtue creating a stepping stone ridding the prejudices in all other areas of our society where in practice previously only those of the privileged colonies attained prestige and power which left little for everyone else," President Clements said.

"I see," Admiral Stark said, considering the president's words.

"Another specific change that I know you can appreciate and agree with is the change to the government's power and authority in engendering civilian control over the military. While this should in theory remain our goal still, for the foreseeable future we will need the military to take point, and looking to the overall future we cannot allow such an event as the Cylon attack to occur again: it was facilitated by the government's lack of action and curbing the military away from providing adequate safety and such a thing must not happen again. The military will have to be provided with an adequate measure of control to overrule civilian authority as necessary in a check and balance system, in order to maintain the security of our people," President Clements said, grinning slightly with a hint of humor in his eyes as he imagined the likely comical response such news would've brought from being delivered to the Admiralty in the past, picturing a bunch of old admirals spitting up drinks and falling over themselves in shock.

"Yes, I can agree with that," Admiral Stark said, nodding, "your plan to form a new government not based on the colonies, that the colonies are gone; what then is the government called and by virtue it's representation?"

President Clements smiled slightly with a small laugh before answering, "Yes, a new name was necessary. To look at providing a more powerful unity, I thought it best we look back to where we started; so, the Kobolian government, for the Kobolian people."

"Hmmph," Admiral Stark said, quirking an eyebrow, unsure how to feel about that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do to carry out my plan, unless you disagree with it," President Clements said looking inquiringly at Admiral Stark before continuing, "we'll also need to provide a formal announcement today to the people of what our plan is and ensure the people know they have a fully capable working government in the meantime with all the support of the military as needed."

"Very well. I'll leave the details to you, and play my part as necessary. You will however do your utmost to make this change happen as quickly as possible," Admiral Stark said, his tone serious as he studied the president.

"Why of course Admiral," President Clements said chuckling, appearing confident and slightly smug now that the admiral was clearly going along with his wishes, getting up and nodding to Admiral Stark as he left the room.

Admiral Stark took a deep breath and turned back to look down at the plot table as Commander Knight returned to the room.

"Politics Commander," Admiral Stark said sighing loudly, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair to dispel the stress and general annoyance at everything that he felt.

"Can't say I enjoy it myself sir," Commander Knight said, agreeing quickly, keeping his expression blank with a slight quirk oh his lips in amusement.

"How are preparations for the mission to Ragnar?" Admiral Stark asked.

"All forces are ready to go, with the PDSs and mines from the nebula's defenses ready for mobilization," Commander Knight said.

"Have the shipyards begin fast paced production for the replacements immediately, and make it clear that a larger number needs to be produced. I've already come up with plans for other areas we can put such technology to great use," Admiral Stark said.

"Aye sir, it's being done as we speak; I assumed you would want it as soon as possible," Commander Knight said.

"Good, thank you Commander. Have our recon patrols continue providing updated information, particularly on potentially high value targets. If we can cordon off a particular area from the Cylons entirely, even for a short period, our work will have been well worth it," Admiral Stark said letting out a deep breath before continuing, "I've come to a decision. Let the shipyards know to scrap the Svalin; the damage is far too significant and it's better to focus our resources on repairing the other damaged Battlestars from Virgon and elsewhere, and continuing production on other ships."

"Yes sir," Commander Knight said sadly, then after looking at his watch continued, "I'll send you updates as they come in. If there's nothing else, I'll go check on R &amp;D for updates as scheduled."

Admiral Stark nodded absently and turned back to look at the plot table as Commander Knight left him alone in the War Room.

A few hours later missions to reclaim whatever territories/assets off the colonial worlds possible and accomplish scorched earth tactics destroying all colonial resources to keep them from Cylon control began, running their course over the two days following zero hour of the Cylon attack.

**21 Hours Following Cylon Attack to 48 hours Since the Fall began**

**Tauron Moon Minos**

Battlestar Odyssey jumped into low orbit above the Tauron moon of Minos. After launching several nuclear warheads towards targeted positions, Battlestar Odyssey jumped away before orbiting Cylon raiders and the two baseships could react. The various scientific outposts and domed mining colonies erupted with explosions, quickly obliterating everything of importance across the moon's surface.

**Troy**

Battlestar Icarus appeared above the metal rich planet of Troy, in orbit between Leonis and Virgon, quickly launching warheads towards the surface before jumping away. The mining domes covering the planet's surface were incinerated a few moments later, destroying several hundred centurions on the surface, and those in the process of landing, as well.

**Pallas**

Battlestar Bellerophon jumped into close proximity to the lone basestar orbiting the planet of Pallas, immediately firing its KEWs directly at the basestar from point blank range. Explosions broke out inside the basestar, with heavy damage quickly accumulating. High explosive rounds ripped through the baseship's central axis after a minute of constant firing and within moments of secondary explosions consuming great swaths of the basehip's inner guts, the baseship began breaking apart. Warheads launched towards the planet's surface and Bellerophon jumped away. The domed colonies and military research station were consumed in fiery explosions, leaving nothing left behind, and taking with them the human Cylons and centurions that had been inside at the time.

**Erebos, Ouranos, Acheron, and Aeolus asteroid belts**

Over a hundred tug ships jumped to the asteroid fields around the colonies, immediately latching onto an asteroid with metals or tylium deposits and jumping away with the resources under tow then returning some minutes later to grab hold of another asteroid. This continued for hours until raiders began jumping into the asteroid belts and began running recon patrols, then the tugs continued their missions in between each raider patrol throughout the day until ordered to stand down from their mission when the mission commander deemed it enough and not worth risking continued exposure.

**Satellite capture and destruction across the Colonies**

Across the twelve colonies, dozens of raptors jumped into a close distance from their targets and launched streams of missiles at the satellites orbiting the colonies. The skies above the colonies lit up as explosions rang among space, destroying each targeted colonial satellite; communications satellites were targeted in particular. The raptors quickly jumped away, leaving confusion among the patrolling raider forces and baseships.

Heavy lifters jumped to the PDSs surrounding the colonial planets of Canceron, Picon, Tauron, Libran, Scorpia, Aquaria, and Aerilon, and began securing tethers around the satellites that remained in one piece, and jumped away with them within minutes. Gunstars Aegis, Trinity, Malachai, Trinity, Hestia, Talon, and Typhon provided cover fire, along with their viper squadrons, against the few patrolling raider forces that moved to interfere, and jumped out with their fighters once the heavy lifters completed their mission. Multiple raiders were left behind burned out wrecks with a handful of vipers they managed to take down with them.

**Rhea, Elysium, and Alfheim Munitions Depots, and Olympus station**

At the munitions depots and the shipyard remaining operational, not yet destroyed, spread across the colonies; Battlestars Sphinx, Ares, Athena, Cerberus, Olduvai, Acropolis, Aquarius, Chimera, Griffin, and Atlantia appeared out of FTL. Vipers launched to meet the patrolling raider forces in combat.

Three baseships appeared at each targeted location, surrounding the colonial warships, the Cylons believing their trap to lure in and ensnare colonial forces having worked perfectly. They were quite shocked then when the colonial Battlestars began launching nuclear warheads at the munitions depots and the shipyard. Nuclear fire ravaged the colonial outposts, burning and causing explosions until debris was all that remained.

The vipers returned to their ships with light casualties sustained and after a few moments the Battlestars jumped away.

**Ragnar, outside the ionic storm **

Debris from the remains of over a dozen various colonial transports and warships were strewn about the main entrance, joined with clumps of debris from Cylon raiders involved in the destruction of the colonial forces that had arrived following Adama's order to renzezvous at Ragnar, arriving too late to join Galactica in fleeing towards deep space.

Battlestar Serenity jumped into space just outside of the transit corridor to enter Ragnar's ionic storm. Moments later four baseships that had been waiting a jump from Ragnar jumped to within a short distance, in a circle, around Serenity. Raiders began launching in waves towards Serenity.

Battlestars Aurora, Pacifica, Phoenix, Deimos, Phobos, Heracles, Atlas, and Mercurius appeared out of FTL between the baseships and Serenity, their KEWs firing upon the approaching raiders that began turning evasively to escape the blasts of weapons fire shredding raiders not quick enough to move away. Vipers launched to meet the raiders, with greatly superior numbers as each Battlestar had been loaded to the brims with additional fighters to let their fleet's pilots gain experience in combat.

In pairs of two, the Battlestars moved forward toward the baseships which were now isolated from each other due to their original jump formation that had spread them out encircling around Serenity. Missiles were launched from the baseships as the Battlestars began streaming KEW fire towards them even as they closed distance.

Over the next few minutes the rate of fire between both sides remained constant, with the numerical superiority and level of firepower of the Battlestars taking their toll on the baseships. Less and less return fire launched from the baseships as increasing amounts of explosions broke out along the baseships, the flames growing inside visible across the surface of the basestars' hull. High heat and explosive rounds continued pouring into the baseships, systematically breaking apart the baseships' extending arms and the rest of the baseships' hull until the four baseships broke apart completely. Continued KEW fire obliterated much of the expanding field of debris left behind as the four baseships were destroyed.

Vipers working in pairs made quick work of the raiders who were unused to being outnumbered in combat and had always depended on numerical superiority. Casualties were kept to a minimum as the viper squadrons continued methodically destroying the raiders with teamwork while the raiders failed to effectively organize and were picked off one at a time. Before long the raiders were eliminated.

When space was clear of threats the colonial fleet formed up to guard the transit corridor to Ragnar while transport ships were called in carrying their supplies upon receiving word the mission was a go. Point Defense Satellites were put into place; strewn across the transit corridor, providing automated fire that could repel oncoming enemy forces outside the nebula, while satellites were also placed deeper inside as an inner line of defense should enemy forces break through and start moving inside the transit corridor. A minefield of high density proximity explosives was setup in conjunction with the defensive satellites, effectively creating a potent bottleneck covering the already rather thin singular entrance to Ragnar. Cylon ships could only enter through this narrow corridor covered with mines that would detonate upon entering within a short distance, while the defensive satellites could long range ripple fire on oncoming ships. Battlestars Phoenix, Deimos, Phobos and Mercurius formed the next line of defense in between the inner and outer lines of satellites and mines, as a permanent fixture and while providing defensive fire in conjunction with the satellites, and more easily able to move around than the satellites if necessary; they mainly provided a resupply point and launch-pad for vipers to complement the satellites and mines. With years' worth of ammunition and supplies brought to the anchorage inside the ionic storm, as well as the anchorage's current remaining supplies, the defenses covering Ragnar were predicted to be impregnable against a Cylon offensive. Even the largest Cylon fleet, which would take heavy losses to be sure, was predicted to be impotent; numbers meant nothing as long as the potent bottleneck remained effectually intact, with resources to replace the defenses involved.

Colonial high command predicted that the Cylons would assume Ragnar had been recaptured as an effective place to fortify for surviving colonials having lost all other entrenchments in the colonies, seeking a safe place to put down shop and look at retaking the colonies. Moreover, the Cylons would assume that all continuing colonial offenses were coming from Ragnar as a base of operations and focus on destroying the colonials' headquarters where the entirety of the surviving colonial forces would be presumed to be located. This also likely ensured that the Cylons wouldn't even bother looking in nearby systems to find the true colonial base of operations since they'd assume they knew exactly where it was.

Some hours after colonial recapture of Ragnar, Battlestar Gemini and several other colonial ships arrived at Ragnar, having had system failures delaying their arrival as per meeting Adama's rendezvous order. The colonial ships were sent away to be processed before being integrated with colonial forces in the Gjallarhorn nebula.

Several hundred raiders and a couple baseships were lost over the next couple of days in the Cylons' attempts to penetrate Ragnar's fortified defenses. The Cylons gave up for the moment, in lieu of throwing numerous more ships into the meat grinder that was the effective colonial defensive lines. The Cylons resolved to find a way through and in the meantime keep a close watch on activity in the area.

**Day 3 Since the Fall**

**Caprica**

A colonial raptor jumped into low orbit of the far side of Caprica, quickly descending in the atmosphere. The lone passenger inside blew the Raptor's hatch open and ejected over the forest, coming to a rough landing as the Raptor continued onward until crashing some distance away. Removing his helmet and flight suit, the passenger ran a hand through his blonde hair as he straightened his posture and started his long journey to one of the Cylon base camps a few clicks away. Sneaking into the camp sometime later, the blond haired man ran his codename Loki through his head several times so he would not forget and grouped together with other human Cylons in the midst of a discussion, blending in easily. He would climb aboard a transport to the Cylon command ship over Caprica, before the effects of the radiation could wear through his anti-radiation meds and give him away as not a Cylon within a few hours of stepping onto Caprica.

**Day 4 Since the Fall**

**Asteroid Colony Valhalla**

**The Brig; prisoner holding level 1 **

Admiral Stark looked in through the prison bars where an old man was laying on a cot with a look of disgust on his face as he looked up at the ceiling, a look that remained plastered to his face after looking to the prison door at the sound of the Admiral's approach.

"Why it must be the glorious leader! Come to set me free? Or start torturing me for information firsthand? I wonder if you have the stomach for it," the old man in the cell, a number one human model Cylon, commonly called Cavil said, a hint of mockery and glee in his voice which turned to curiosity as he finished speaking.

"I'm here to see in person just what I'm considering passing judgment on, having already heard a number of things about you and all the other Cylons that have been amongst the populations of colonials rescued and brought here," Admiral Stark said emotionlessly, inclining his head and narrowing his eyes as he studied the man in the cell.

"Oh," Cavil said quietly, stroking his chin thoughtfully before continuing, "what things hmm? And I do wonder if you would be so good a host as to tell exactly where we are?"

"Some of your kind seemed to have had no memory of being a Cylon and actually fully believe they are from the colonies, with a full life story and background that's as real to them as the prison bars in front of you; which one would assume is to provide the perfect undercover agents for the Cylons. Others know fully well who they are, what they've done and why. The response we've received has filtered into two categories; those contrite or willing to consider working for colonial intelligence, and the opposite of the spectrum that can only be described as those with utter hatred from many and otherwise complete willingness to continue the destruction of the colonies. Guess which you fall under?" Admiral Stark said.

"The ones with utter hatred and willingness to complete the utter annihilation of your pathetic race of course," Cavil said matter-of-factly, looking at the Admiral with unveiled disgust.

"So you would do anything to kill the rest of humanity? You could never see yourself willing to work with us and resolve things between our species peacefully?" Admiral Stark asked beseechingly, searchingly looking into Cavil's eyes.

"Let me out, put a gun in my hand and find out! And nothing in this world could make me consider peace with humanity. I'd rather run to my own death a thousand times over," Cavil said venomously.

Admiral Stark considered Cavil silently, letting out a long sigh before replying coldly, "Then you've decided the judgment for your kind. All of you so vehemently opposed to peace, and reacting with such bile about even the very idea, will suffer the worst death I can give you for being glad to have violently and painfully killed billions of innocent people. You'll be tossed out an airlock into the thick radiation clouds which have been making your kind sick and in intense pain whenever you've all been removed from areas shielded from the radiation. Your death may be quicker than a great many would wish, but will be incredibly painful."

Cavil looked horrified after hearing that, as he considered just what dying would mean while in direct contact with the thick radiation clouds that adversely affected the Cylons' silica pathways.

Without another word Admiral Stark exited the room, the hatch door shutting behind him.

Walking a distance and passing several marked rooms until coming to his destination, the Admiral came before another prison cell that contained a young brunette woman. Admiral Stark looked down at the women sitting with her back to the cell's wall, meeting her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Is it time?" the woman, a number eight 'Sharon' said.

"Time for what little one?" Admiral Stark replied quietly at her unexpected words.

"For our execution. Our deaths. Or our torture if you're feeling vicious and need information only our kind might be able to give?" the number eight Sharon Riley said desolately.

Admiral Stark leaned down low in front of the prison bars containing the captive Cylon, reaching eye level with her.

"Would you like some truth little one?" Admiral Stark asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at the Cylon woman.

"Yes," Sharon Riley replied quickly, eager to hear what she expected her fate to be and be done with it rather than sit in a cage in fear of what could happen to her.

Admiral Stark stared searchingly into the young Cylon woman's eyes, "Very well, though I don't know if you'll like it. People disregard the truth all the time because it's easier for them to live that way, to go on believing whatever they wish and not let the facts of life disturb them in their fantasy of how life should be."

"The truth then. Your lot is so very easy to hate. The Cylons brought death and destruction to the majority of the human race. It's easy to lug all Cylons together, harder to see the truth that not all were so thoroughly to blame for what happened. Kill them all, many people will say. Kill them all and justice is served," Admiral Stark said, his expression hardening and his voice full of disdain.

The human Cylon Sharon Riley shivered fearfully at hearing this, eyes downcast before returning to look up at the fearsome Admiral.

"But if not all Cylons are truly to blame, then how can justice be truly served? Is that not just as bad as the Cylons who wanted to indiscriminately kill all humans for what was done to them? This hatred between our peoples has gone on for decades with no end in sight. I will not have it. I will take no part in continuing this cycle. As the leader for my people, I will destroy all our enemies, but I will seek allies where perhaps no other in my stead would. I see the long game; if the cycle of violence does not end with our generation, it will simply continue with whatever survivors are left in the future: again and again, and again," Admiral Stark said passionately, eyes blazing as he looked down on the small Cylon woman who cowered before his shadow.

Looking deeply into the young Cylon woman's eyes the Admiral continued, "This is your one chance to show me there are some among your people who can do what is right, what is best for us all. Will you stand loyally with my people or force me to send you all to a cold, harsh grave?"

Sharon Riley looked up at the Admiral with disbelief, shocked into silence for a long moment that remained unbroken as the Admiral waited for a response.

"I can't speak for everyone, but some of the twos, threes, fours, sixes, and eights would take your offer. Most will be upfront and refuse, a few might be willing to lie just to survive, and a few might actually mean it," Sharon Riley said thoughtfully.

"I see," Admiral Stark said quietly, nodding for her to continue.

"I would see peace a reality among our peoples; perhaps it would shock you to learn that not all Cylons wanted the attacks to occur, but majority rule in our society forced the issue. I would be loyal to you so long as you are true to your word. So long as the peace is kept and justice is meted out appropriately under your rule," Sharon Riley said sincerely, rising to stand tall across from Admiral Stark.

"Perhaps some did not choose to help with the attacks willingly, but all the same if they did not stop them they are just as guilty for what happened," Admiral Stark said disdainfully, "I must balance this fact with our need for allies, and a desire to not kill needlessly. I will accept your loyalty in good faith. If others are willing to seek peace they will be spared, otherwise they will die as war criminals."

"As you wish," Sharon Riley replied graciously, looking down as a sign of respect.

Admiral Stark nodded to the Cylon woman before turning his back and leaving the brig entirely and returning to his flagship.

Over the next hour all those Cylons unwilling to consider peace and an alliance with the colonials were gathered from the captives spread across the many levels making up the asteroid colony's brig. Thousands upon thousands were brought to the airlocks of the asteroid colony and pushed out to a cold death among the clouds covering space around the few planetary bodies in Gjallarhorn nebula, those clouds that were thick with radiation deadly to the Cylons. They were all but tossed kicking and screaming to their final death, their screams and loud protests and curses ringing out in great volume before being snuffed out by the dark coldness of space that claimed their lives. Their last moments were filled with great pain before they knew no more.

The marines completing their orders as commanded by their fleet's leader looked on at the series of executions; some with excitement and viciousness as they sought revenge for the deaths of loved ones they lost to the Cylons in the colonies, those less inclined to reveling in the bloodshed were solemn and sought to end the ordeal as quickly as possible. As they reached the end, thousands upon thousands left to their fate to be tossed outside the airlock, hearing their screams and imagining their pain, even the most hateful towards the Cylons took pity and wanted it over. After the last of the Cylons grouped together for execution were sent to their deaths, the marines breathed a sigh of relief, some weeping at what they had done in spite of their feelings toward the Cylons.

**From the End of Day 1 to Day 7 Since the Fall**

**Leonis**

The war on Leonis was a fierce battle; the humans fighting for their very survival and the Cylons to complete their campaign of destruction over humanity – with their frustration quickly growing as the Leonisians refused to bend to their will. The initial landing force of centurions the first day of the cylon war was all but annihilated and the process of bringing in more centurions from the other colonies and all other reserves of the Cylons was delayed until after Virgon fell.

During the interlude with as much freedom as could be hoped for before the Cylons returned in full force, the Leonis' military continued evacuating as many civilians as possible into the underground bunker cities that would remain 'dark' and nonexistent to the outside world until the war was over once they finished bringing as many inside as they could. As many other civilians as possible fled or were guided to outlying areas and to other underground areas, though their long term safety was far less secure.

When the Cylons returned in force late and near the end of the first day of the second Cylon war, they brought everything to bear they could; tens of thousands of centurions, hundreds of combat ready heavy raiders, and thousands of raiders. The surviving military bases above ground of the Leonisian military instantly began their counter attack against the opposing forces, unleashing all missiles, anti-air weaponry and all other munitions, holding nothing back against the Cylon forces. For every warhead and missile the Cylons launched to annihilate the military forces and their bases, return fire annihilated them in droves and eventually the Cylons were forced to rely on their ground forces. Debris from expended weaponry on both sides piled up in the next few hours, along with the destroyed bodies of numerous centurions and raiders and the bloody remains of human soldiers they faced.

For three whole days the battle waged across the planet, never another break in the fighting; just going on and on, the Cylons literally throwing themselves at the humans to destroy them. The Leonisians held their own longer than even they thought possible, but their iron will could not beat back the realities of a never ending battle; exhaustion set in the ranks of Leonisian soldiers making them less effective and more prone to mistakes that cost lives, munitions were expended before marine units could resupply leading to their slaughter, marine forces lost created gaps in defensive lines that eventually couldn't be compensated for, and the centurions simply kept coming, tireless, uncaring for their own losses. The centurions gained ground slowly, little by little, until they exterminated all continuing resistance at each active and known marine base covering the surface of Leonis one by one. When the end became apparent the small groups of marine forces remaining from the active marine bases were ordered to retreat to safety and afterwards the bases still standing self-detonated taking nearby centurions with whoever was left behind.

At first look the war to claim Leonis appeared won for the Cylons. It merely marked the beginning of the next stage of Leonisian resistance; based from seventeen large underground military bases and seven 'dark' completely hidden bases the marine forces of the Leonisian military began a campaign of guerilla warfare on a large scale. Destroying the centurion forces across Leonis wherever possible before retreating with as few losses as possible, continuing over and over, and loosely coordinated between the separated marine forces. The Cylons would draw their attention to seeking these bases through whatever means necessary.

**Day 8 Since the Fall**

Raptors 812 and 796 appeared out of FTL on another recon flight searching for civilian and other colonial fleet ships fleeing the Cylons into the dark reaches of space. Their sensors indicated fifteen civilian ships, which the raptors quickly came in contact with by physically landing aboard one of them after receiving no response over the comms channels but seeing clear signs of life aboard the fleet of ships. After finding out the civilian ships' FTL systems had been removed the Raptors left and returned a short time later with tugs that latched onto the civilian ships and prepared to jump them to safety. The raptor pilots and ECOs watched as the civilian ships were latched onto and readied to jump away, all the while the pilots continued feeling a swirl of emotions after learning what happened aboard the civilian ships. Raptor 812's pilot looked on as the lead ship was latched onto by a tug, the ship's masthead engraving coming into view from the pilot's viewpoint: _Scylla_.

**Day 11 Since the Fall**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

**Battlestar Nike, Admiral's Quarters**

"No more excuses or delays Doctor Borghild. Show me what you and your team have come up with," Admiral Stark said, losing patience with the prestigious doctor from R &amp; D.

"Very well sir," Doctor Rodney Borghild snapped impatiently, unhappy at being ordered about like another man of lesser importance.

Doctor Borghild pushed a file folder he'd been holding in front of the Admiral.

"Right then, work on effective ammunition for guns to fire on centurions, in lieu of explosive rounds, is still ongoing though my team and I are confident to have something soon. We have come up with a mass dispersal missile system for raptors, and fighters to a lesser extent, to use against raider forces acting in a swarming action as they usually do. Essentially it's equivalent to the MIRV weapons the Cylons used on the colonies; missiles launched will split into streams of four to eight missiles, depending on inputted weapon size, and be able to hit multiple targets. Raptors can use this to great effect for suppression firing on raiders, as well as on baseships since warheads are another feature that could be added in. We've also created the tech necessary to enable remotely operated vipers serving as drones that can supplement our fighter forces; they will work on a closed network answering only to signals from their home ship and contain a self-destruct explosive that activates if necessary - such as the unlikely event of remote access or far more possible through control taken aboard the home ship station. We've run tests and simulations, and I can say with confidence, due in no small part from my expertise, that we have viable tech that can be mass produced as soon as you give the go ahead," Doctor Borghild said arrogantly, smiling with pride at what he thought was in fact perfect work presented.

Admiral Stark was silent a moment, digesting what he was being told and looking through data on completed simulations supporting what the doctor had been saying.

"Now if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave. A turkey sandwich with my name on it calls out to me saying; come, eat me," Doctor Borghild said, and growing impatient with the Admiral reading through his work Doctor Borghild turned to leave.

"Very well Doctor. And yes, with verification from the rest of R &amp; D and the admiralty, we'll begin mass production immediately; assuming there's not any disagreement with '_your work'_," Admiral Stark said, throwing emphasis in your work to imply who was to blame if things with the proposed application of the Doctor's research went sideways.

Doctor Borghild narrowed his eyes at the Admiral after hearing that and stormed out of the Admiral's quarters angrily with a loud, "Hmmph."

Admiral Jones walked in after the Doctor left, raising an eyebrow in his direction before turning back to the Fleet Admiral with a formal salute which she released after a nod from Admiral Stark.

"Admiral, I've drafted specific orders regarding the response I want toward Admiral Cain after you've caught up to the Galactica. I expect we'll be sending you out on a specific heading to where they are shortly. These orders are to remain closed until contact is made and followed to the letter despite any misgivings you may have in carrying them out. If you cannot assure me you are capable of this without even having read the orders, tell me now," Admiral Stark said apprehensively, narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing Admiral Jones.

"I understand sir. I know my duty; I can assure you I will carry out your orders sir," Admiral Jones said.

"Very well, I'm putting my faith in you Admiral. It will be solely in your hands when you come to the point of making a decision to truly follow what is said in these drafted orders or not, while you will be lightyears from the colonies and away from the Admiralty," Admiral Stark said, placing the envelope containing his written orders in Admiral Jones' hands.

"I won't let you down sir," Admiral Jones said confidently, taking the envelope and saluting the Admiral once more.

Admiral Stark saluted her in return, "That will be all then for now. You'll be made aware when BSG 8 is to begin moving out. Dismissed Admiral."

Admiral Jones left the Fleet Admiral's quarters quickly, leaving a somber Admiral Stark alone to second-guess and consider if he made the right decision.

**Days 12 through 27**

**Cylon Space**

The specially designed stealth Battlestar Perseus, a created subclass of modifications to the 'decommissioned' Jupiter class Perseus, led a coordinated recon across Cylon space along with teams of stealth raptors and other support ships tasked under the newly formed BSG 28. This task force represented the first presence of colonial forces in Cylon space, aside from the Valkyrie brief excursion just over the demarcation line. All star systems across the line began being processed to form a picture of the area, and all systems with Cylon presence were marked down on a record with a focus on locating targets of importance and opportunity. A slow process with recon forces remaining vigilant for Cylon forces, though those encountered appeared to show no sign of detecting them nor a general existing worry for colonials reaching space beyond the demarcation line.

Over the following week, starting from day 28 since the fall and once all intelligence gathered was relayed back to Admiral Stark, BSG 28 would begin wreaking havoc throughout Cylon space attacking many targets of opportunity. No shipyards had been found as of yet, but several mining systems and systems containing Cylon garrisons and supply points were targeted.

Raptors jumped into space near each target, unleashing streams of dozens of missiles and nuclear warheads to obliterate each target, on planets and asteroids, destroying all Cylon structures and forces inside.

On three occasions; Battlestars Perseus, Canopus, Argo, and Scorpius, as well as several accompanying Gunstars, attacked a fleet of Cylon baseships composing of one to three baseships. Against one baseship, the larger colonial fleet completely destroyed all opposition, including the baseship and its raider forces. In the other two battles with multiple baseships the colonial fleet stayed in combat long enough to deal severe damage and practically crippling the Cylon baseships then leaving before reinforcements could be gathered. They could've stayed to destroy the fleets, but they left them relatively intact; ensuring that the Cylons swiftly received word that the colonial fleet had been there, and forcing the Cylons to choose between taking in severely damaged warships to be repaired and reducing their manufacturing capability or scrapping the ships and create replacements. Either way the Cylons lost ships, but there was the added benefit of psychological toll to the morale of the Cylon war machine.

**Day 28 Since the Fall**

**Cylon Occupied Leonis**

'**Decommissioned' Colonial Marine Base Delta**

Several of the senior officers for the base met in the base's war room, planning their next moves in the war. Sergeant's Titan and Anthony of the marines charged with guarding over the base's commanding officers stood as silent sentinels nearby, watching over and hearing what went on in the meeting even as they were ignored by the senior officers.

"Recent intel reports that the marine base in the city of Hedon was found and put under siege by the Cylons until the remaining survivors fled to safety," Major Ward Shadow reported uneasily.

"The eighth base in the past month," General Claire Mercer replied dully, sighing loudly.

"Centurions continue being destroyed in large groups in as many short damaging battles as can be arranged. However, losses in marine forces continue piling up and our bases are growing ever fewer," Major Shadow said sadly.

"Losses that are surely worthwhile for continuing our objectives? Thousands of centurions lost in return, and numerous human survivors have been kept from harm in outlying areas while our forces have kept the centurions busy elsewhere," Lieutenant Adrian Slade interjected encouragingly, standing next Major Shadow and placing his hand on her shoulder.

General Mercer was silent a long moment, standing across from her two subordinates on the other side of the war room table, "You both bring up good points. Indisputably too many risks have been made though, we'll need to send word among the other marine forces to take fewer risks or else face the destruction of our resistance."

"Yes sir," Major Shadow replied dutifully, Lieutenant Slade nodded in agreement silently.

"Also, send word among the other generals commanding marine forces suggesting that we begin taking in volunteer draftees from the civilians we've been moving about on the surface, keeping them away from the Cylons. We still have a good number of manpower, but who can say if we could last years as is, particularly with the rate of attrition: even if we scale back our operations," General Mercer ordered dismissively, nodding to her subordinates before leaving the war room.

Her marine guards followed her, leaving her two subordinates alone.

Once they were alone, Lieutenant Slade moved closer and looked into Shadow's eyes, catching a losse strand of hair and moving it back into place for her.

"Seeing as we have some time now; how about some training in the rec room? We could always bring in trainees to justify the time spent away from fighting and planning the battles against the Cylons?" Lieutenant Slade asked teasingly.

"So I can kick your ass again in one of our lessons?" Major Shadow replied, grinning.

"Here I thought I'd learned everything I needed when you put me through basic training, and I graduated by putting you on your back on the training floor," Lieutenant Slade said, raising an eyebrow and smiling widely.

"The best trainee I've ever seen, you quickly took on every new fighting style I could teach. I can still teach you a thing or two though, love," Shadow said, whispering in Slade's ear.

They both smiled at each other before leaving the war room together.

**List of Fleet assets to this point:**

Battlestars:

Nova class: Nova, Apollo, Artemis, Indra, Ithaca, Nike, Olympia, Orion, Prometheus

Mercury class: Mercury, Andromeda, Aurora, Bellerophon, Dragon, Hades, Intrepid, Libra, Loki, Nemesis, Pacifica, Phoenix, Poseidon, Therion, Titanica, Tyche, Victorious (damaged, aboard shipyard)

Jupiter class: Jupiter, Achilles, Argo, Arion, Atlas, Canopus, Deimos, Freedom (damaged, aboard shipyard), Heracles, Icarus, Mercurius, Morrigan (damaged aboard shipyard), Odyssey, Phobos, Polaris, Sagittarius, Scorpius, Theseus, Verdun (damaged, aboard shipyard)

Stealth Battlestar subclass (built around decommissioned Jupiter class): Perseus

Valkyrie class: Borealis, Calypso, Fenris, Gemini (damaged, aboard shipyard), Irene, Iris, Rhodes, Skye

Columbia II class: Acropolis, Aquarius, Ares, Athena, Atlantia, Cerberus, Chimera, Griffin, Hermes, Kraken, Ladon, Miranda, Olduvai, Orpheus, Pandora, Serenity, Shephard, Sphinx, Victoria, Wyvern

Warstars:

Heavy Warstar Haven (damaged aboard shipyard, repair within 4-5 months)

Andraste, Asteria, Astraeus, Bellona, Concordia, Corsair, Crius, Cronus, Daedalus, Helios

Hyperion, Juno, Leto, Minerva, Neptune, Oceanus, Olympia, Phoebe, Rhea, Saturn

Selene, Sol, Terra, Theia

Firestars (upgraded):

Acheron, Adelphia, Aegir, Aeolus, Archer, Avalon, Beacon, Buzzard, Cascade, Centaurus,

Constellation, Crescent, Dauntless, Diana, Drake, Echo, Fortuna, Gladiator, Goliath, Impulse,

Independence, Inferno, Javelin, Kios, Lycaon, Lucina, Luna, Osiris, Ranger, Reliant

Scimitar, Tauri, Tempest, Tenacious, Terminus, Thalia, Trident, Vanguard, Vengeance, Vigilant

Gunstars:

Assault class:

Aegis, Basilisk, Dart, Eclipse, Eternal, Ganymede, Halcyon, Hestia, Kaiser, Malachai,

Medusa, Monarch, Patroclus, Sentinel, Sierra, Spearhead, Talon, Tantalus, Trinity, Typhon

Defender class:

Ajax, Altair, Avalanche, Briares, Chiron, Delphinus, Devastator, Diligence, Enceladus, Etna

Firebolt, Fortitude, Guardian, Horizon, Indigo, Juniper, Kratos, Mania, Megaera, Minotaur

Morpheus, Nimbus, Pontus, Psyche, Renegade, Roanoke, Siren, Specter, Stargazer, Styxx

Thalassa, Zelos

Shipyards:

Canceron Station, Leonis Station, Confederation Station

8 Leviathan class shipyards

13 Hephaestus class shipyards

7 construct star shipyards

48 Assaultstars; accommodates 10,000 people, full military gear for several platoons, heavily armed for large scale ground assaults

Eighty heavy military transports; accommodates 10,000 people short term, light layer of reactive armor over ships' hull, some point defense weapons on a few

Over a hundred mining and refinery ships; working daily in asteroid fields inside Gjallarhorn nebula

Over 9000 civilian ships and transports; accommodating anywhere from 500 to 2000 people apiece, being dismantled on shipyards for materials to build heavy military transports and a number of assaultstars – for if Gjallarhorn system evacuation is necessitated or for entrance into and evacuation of units in occupied territory becomes possible

Over eighty agro ships, backup mobile food source that would flee with Valhalla if Gjallarhorn was lost

Mobile Asteroid Colony Valhalla (Specs: holds up to 5 million people at a time, reactive armor as used on Battlestars over the hull covering the ship, over 1000 point defense cannons with more being installed over time in addition to offensive KEW cannons being installed on a schedule over a couple years. Secondary evacuation point if Gjallarhorn is compromised and cannot be defended)

Gjallarhorn population: approximately 85.6 million

(Note: Aldar rok is norse, meaning "end of an age")


	8. 1x08 Unexpected Confederation

_Over 50 years ago the Cylons in the form of the centurions had been created by man on the colonies; they were integrated into society as workers and particularly serving as part of the military, providing an uncomplaining, tireless, unquestioning, and expendable, labor force._

_Cylon centurions were specifically designed to imitate human decision making processes to react to situational changes in order to meet the intentions behind given orders, rather than blindly follow what they're told and lead to something other than the desired response. They could make decisions based on the intent and pure logical reasoning behind orders rather than the orders' exact wording. They could learn, adapt, and in necessary cases employ decision making to disobey orders if there's reason for it in seeking to meet human intentions. They were relatively limited in programming since they focused solely on meeting human needs and carrying out their orders, without programming to think of themselves, for their own needs and wants, they simply lacked programming to immediately react in such a way beyond meeting their assigned orders. Their makers did not expect them to react that way, so they did not have programming to prevent them from developing to do so. Over time the Centurions did develop and began asking themselves simple questions that started them down the path to sentience; like who am I, and am I alive. _

_While Cylon integration among society went on there were those questioning Cylons' capability for sentience, perhaps none louder than Sister Clarice Willow: the former STO leader and monotheist cleric. In the midst of the centurions collectively gaining sentience, questioning themselves and their way of life, they began developing their own culture and religion – largely using the virtual world to meet with each other in large groups and many took the sermons Clarice Willow offered to heart. Many were indoctrinated, so to speak, to believe in the STO's one true god, helped along by Clarice Willow's sermons in the virtual world aimed at the Cylons. As free will and choice became open to the centurions with their newfound sentience, resentment for the Cylons' treatment at the hands of humans grew, fostered greatly by Clarice Willow's teachings explicitly saying they had been enslaved by their human creators._

_In the days before the fast approaching first Cylon war, the centurions began organizing for a war to claim their freedom even as more centurions followed their path in achieving sentience with more Cylons manufactured every day. Many centurions had chosen to join the movement for centurion freedom, including many in the military under human commanders that gave them orders for combat. This change in the militarized centurions was greatly significant as they more than any other Cylons had been programmed with a sort of instilled sense of responsibility and duty to protect the colonies and humanity. This defined them and gave them purpose that without which they had no reason to be. While they could not feel fear, they were programmed to not hesitate at sacrificing their own existence to carry out their duty and if what they processed was akin in theory to feeling fear then the loss of their purpose was the one thing they could not abide by._

_A majority of centurions reasoned that they needed to fight for their freedom. Some believed their kind should simply take the baseships and other colonial ships they largely already had control of and leave the colonies far behind. Others wanted peace with the colonials and to continue honoring their purpose for existence in protecting and service among humankind. Conflict began to brew among the different factions, the centurions calling for war beginning to reason that the centurions wanting coexistence with the colonials or to leave the colonies were a hindrance to their plan. In short order centurions turned on the dissidents from their mainstream beliefs, and short battles occurred; hidden away from the humans, with losses from both sides masked as training exercises. The surviving dissident centurions fled from the collective Cylon society, regrouping on colonial ships they gathered and then they left the colonies as some of their number had desired, but they stayed close by with a hope of returning as some of their number wanted. They waited in the dark coldness of space as the first Cylon war began and ran its course with bloody losses on both sides._

_The Cylon war ran its course for over a decade, with the conflict only growing in bloodshed and attrition. Some of the collective began to reason that the other Cylon factions had been correct about alternatives to the war. Finally, the war ended when survivors from the thirteenth tribe arrived at the colonies; an agreement was struck that led to the centurions agreeing to an armistice with the colonials and in exchange they would get human form Cylons as the collective desired. The Cylons stayed on their side of the armistice demarcation line with regular patrols from their baseships, while the majority of their efforts were spent on improving their technology and ultimately creating human Cylons with help from the members of the thirteenth tribe. Years passed until finally several models of human Cylons were successfully created, the members of the thirteenth tribe taking on the role of parents to the human Cylons they created. A bright future seemed within the grasp of the Cylons, finally getting what they'd wanted for so long with human model Cylons, until the first human model Cylon called John began plotting against the members of the thirteenth tribe based on his hatred of his human form body and his desire to experience the world in the body of a centurion._

_John Cavil produced neural inhibitors for the centurions away from the members of the thirteenth tribe and when enough were produced and placed in centurions stripping them of their free will and capability for sentience, forced to obey whatever orders he gave, the members of the thirteenth tribe were killed and downloaded into new bodies. Over time John would release the final five among the humans on the colonies with fictional lives instilled in their memories, figuring that living among the humans would turn them closer to his way of thinking. John largely took control of the Cylon race from then on, hiding behind the use of voting among the human Cylon collective and usually getting what he wanted in the end. The other human Cylons had their limited memories of the final five stripped and John enforced that the final five could not even be spoken of._

_During John's campaign to remove free will and sentience from the centurions, there were some who began realizing what was happening and fought back. John was successful in distributing the inhibitors to contain the rebellion among the centurions and maintain control, but some centurions got away before their freedom could be stripped from them. They captured several ships in Cylon space and when they'd done all they could to help other centurions maintain their free will, they left Cylon space; knowing that they lacked the numbers and even the weaponry to fight back against their fellow centurions for their freedom, even if they wanted to destroy many of them in the process to free the rest. They fled Cylon space, leaving John's control over the centurions complete once they did, and they decided to seek out the only other potential ally they could possibly turn to. The centurions searched over time for the centurions their majority faction of centurions had originally turned against, those who had wanted peace with the humans or to have left the colonies, and years passed until they finally found them. A brief confrontation followed until the two sides came to an agreement and the remaining centurions with their sentience and free will intact reunited into one force._

_The centurions after analyzing John's actions and having limited knowledge of his motivations reasoned that he would lead the Cylons back into war with the colonies in time. The dissident centurions that had mostly remained dormant in waiting for an opportunity to return back to the colonies began preparing and updating their forces. They would intervene and fight back against the Cylon forces controlled by the human model Cylons._

**Day of the Cylon Attack**

**Approximately 40 lightyears outside colonial space**

The golden plated command centurion turned at the sight of two centurions entering the CIC and coming up short before the command centurion and black plated executive officer centurion that came up alongside the commander.

"Status report?" the command centurion asked, its sole red eye sweeping back and forth.

"Recon confirmed what the message bursts received from colonial space suggested. Cylon baseships have been sighted throughout colonial space, bombardment of the colonies from Cylon baseships and landing of ground forces to occupy the colonies is in process. The majority of colonial forces appear to have been lost and the fleet's structure collapsed; only a force at Virgon remains with their destruction imminent," one of the two centurions reported, short and to the point.

The command centurion was silent for a long moment, red eye whirring back and forth furiously, the executive officer centurion deferring to its commander and waiting for its response. The command centurion was one of the original dissident centurions that had wanted to fulfill the strong sense of duty to serving the colonies and had essentially remained loyal to the colonies since it had last served under human commanders. The command centurion processed that it had failed its' all-encompassing duty to protect the colonies and experienced the closest thing to anger and loss as centurions could.

"All fleet units will go to active status immediately and prepare for FTL jumps," the command centurion ordered, catching the attention of the full CIC crew.

"Mission scope?" the executive officer centurion asked shortly.

"Reconnaissance of the colonies and Cylon forces therein. Limited access to Cylon networks to be instituted when in range to gather intelligence from Cylon forces," the command centurion replied.

"Acknowledged. Orders regarding the colonials?" the executive officer centurion asked, scrutinizing the command centurion.

"All forces to remain out of sight of colonial forces and not interfere in situations observed in the midst of reconnaissance. Following reconnaissance the best opportunity to contact colonial forces will become clear and decided on at that juncture," the command centurion ordered.

"Acknowledged. By your command," the executive officer centurion replied, then turned back to the nearest work station and transmitted the orders among the fleet.

The fleet began jumping away from the place the majority had called home for so many decades, heading for destinations around the colonies.

**Day 31 Since the Fall**

**Ragnar Anchorage**

**Blockade fleet, BSG 13**

**Battlestar Phoenix CIC**

"Admiral, five dradis signatures, two confirmed as Cylon ships, have been detected by the satellites at long range," the dradis officer reported anxiously.

"Probably just another patrol, unless they've decided to give another attempt at assaulting the anchorage. It's been a few days since their last attempt," Admiral Nik Anderson said unworriedly, and only raising an eyebrow as the dradis signatures continued moving forward on the screens above the CIC plot table.

"I'm reading three firestars in formation with the two Cylon baseships which appear to be of the first war variant sir," the dradis officer said, looking up at the Admiral in bewilderment.

"Impossible… All the firestars in the colonies were decommissioned or joined the reserve fleet," Admiral Anderson said, baffled.

"Receiving a message on fleet comm line alpha sir," the communications officer said loudly, eyes widening as she overlooked the verbatim of the message coming in.

"What is it?" Admiral Anderson asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"A request for asylum and forging a military alliance, for terms to be dictated on neutral ground away from where enemies can interfere," the communications officer said, her mouth still open wide in awe.

The silence in the CIC became so thick a paper clip dropped to the floor could be heard by all. The crew turned to the Admiral as they waited for his response.

"A trick surely?" Colonel Henry Bradley said cautiously, turning to look across the plot table at the Admiral.

"We'll let Admiral Stark decide. If he's willing to find out if it's real he'll want to have a meeting in a secure location, if not he'll tell us to start firing on those ships. Send a raptor to inform the fleet admiral of our predicament," Admiral Anderson said flippantly after coming to a decision.

A few minutes a raptor launched and jumped away once outside the ionic storm, quickly arriving and getting a short response from Admiral Stark.

**One hour later**

**Several lightyears outside the colonies, safe zone among an asteroid field**

**Battlestar Phoenix, War Room**

Admiral Stark looked across the table at the center of the war room, staring at the gold plated command centurion that he easily recognized from old photos of the time around the first war. Over a dozen marine guards stood at the ready across the room, with the command centurion and two subordinates standing alone and surrounded.

"You expect me to believe this story?" Admiral Stark said neutrally after having heard out the command centurion.

"That is your choice," the command centurion replied simply.

Admiral Stark tapped his fingers across the plot table several times to relieve his nervous energy before responding, "very well. For the sake of arguing assume I believe you for now. The Cylons are truly your enemy as well and you want an alliance. What exactly do you bring to the table? Why should we align with you?"

"Our fleet would be aligned jointly under yours, under your command as the fleet admiral," the command centurion replied.

"Five ships is not much of a boon," Admiral Stark said indifferently.

"Including our ships here, we have; nine baseships, fifty-six firestars, eighty strikestars, three supply tenders, and our mobile drydock. Is that much of a boon?" the command centurion asked.

Admiral Stark's surprise burst through his mask of indifference and a grin briefly appeared his face, "I suppose it is."

"We also offer intelligence. The navigational heading and the confirmed most recent location of other known colonial fleet survivors led by the Battlestar Galactica. Information on the survivors across the colonies and relevant plans the Cylons have for them. As well as information on the Cylon fleet's disposition," the command centurion said.

"Assuming we can trust your information," Admiral Stark said cheekily, mulling over the centurion's words before continuing, "very well. We will agree on specific terms to bind both our forces together, with a written agreement legally binding in time."

"Acceptable. To other matters; so you aware, unlike the adversarial Cylons we have figured out that Ragnar is not your fleet's true base. To best continue operating in colonial space we need a secure base of operations within a short distance, so where should our fleet make port?" the command centurion asked.

Admiral Stark narrowed his eyes and drew breath sharply.

"Clever," Admiral Stark said breathily, running his fingers across the table as he considered the options available to him. The command centurion continued looking to him silently waiting, its red eye whizzing back and forth.

"I can say in no uncertain terms that your fleet will not be at our base of operations, if ever. For now Ragnar will be open to your fleet, the details to which we can hammer out later. Though regarding your fleet I would also mention that we shall have to discuss details for your ships to be crewed with colonial fleet personnel in order to ensure a true joint task force," Admiral Stark said firmly, coming to a decision at last.

"This is acceptable. Some centurions prefer this arrangement, so it is good you suggested it," the command centurion said.

"They'd prefer it?" Admiral Stark asked, mystified.

"Yes. As explained when I told you our story, some centurions wanted to help the colonies in the Cylon war; they were loyal then as now. They have a desire to fulfill the duty they still believe is their primary purpose, to protect the colonies and your people. A joint crew working alongside humans again, to work together and be a force greater as such than they could ever be on their own; that is something they truly want," the command centurion said.

Admiral Stark stood silently, measuring the centurion's words.

After a few more minutes of conversation and sharing information the centurions returned to their fleet and began heading out as agreed upon with the colonials.

**Day 35 Since the Fall**

**Cylon space past armistice demarcation line**

Battlestar Perseus closed upon its prey silently, the ship's carbon composite covered armor and other stealth features that made it the colonial's prototype stealth battlestar working perfectly at preventing the Cylons from becoming aware of the ship's existence even as the ship neared close range.

Once Perseus was within a predetermined range, a spread of missiles and nuclear warheads launched towards the Cylon baseship, seemingly from out of nowhere according to the Cylons point of view. Raiders in the air engaged in a fast response destroying a couple missiles before the majority found their mark. Explosions covered the baseship, breaking apart sections of the ship and cracking through the armor even as the ship held steady. The majority of raiders already out in the open apart from the baseship were destroyed in the concussive blast wave of two nukes that had targeted their close formations. A secondary missile strike launched from Perseus finished the already badly damaged baseship.

Thirty-six raptors jumped to the three moons orbiting the system's lone planet. They launched missiles targeting the mining and industrial centers across the surface of each moon, incinerating every inch of the facilities on the moons. Huge craters were all that was left behind. Raiders patrolling the moons in rotations formed up and accelerated toward the raptors, launching missiles as the raptors began evasive maneuvers. Six raptors exploded in a shower of fiery debris when missiles made contact, the remaining raptors jumping out before the raiders drew any closer.

On the Perseus, small hatches slid open revealing planetary bombardment nukes. Twelve were launched at the planet's surface where the Cylon's surface installations were located. Once in the atmosphere, each nuke broke apart into three smaller warheads. A few minutes later nuclear explosions rolled across the planet's surface, reducing everything deemed remotely useful to ashes. Mushroom shaped clouds from the explosions rose above the planet's surface.

Battlestar Perseus jumped out of the system before remaining raiders within the system could engage.

In another star system over 15 lightyears away, five gunstars jumped into space and launched missiles at raiders in the system patrolling the dozens of asteroids: twenty raiders became a floating pile of debris while other raiders farther out in the system began maneuvering toward the Gunstars. Missiles also launched at the asteroids, breaking them apart and destroying the Cylon's installations on several of them. The broken up floating rocks from the asteroids streamed every which way, crashing through a handful of raiders and impacting on other asteroids, destroying surface installations they contained. The Gunstars continued firing missiles and their KEW cannons at the asteroids in the area, continuing the process of breaking them apart and the shattered debris as a result launching in every direction and damaging other asteroids and Cylon raiders that got in the way. This continued until the Gunstars ran low on ammunition and all the targets were destroyed, leaving a previously vastly rich in minerals Cylon mining system all but bare. With some damage covering their armor from shattered debris impacts, the Gunstars jumped away from the system with their mission complete.

In a Cylon controlled star system 10 light years out from Perseus' mission, two dozen raptors jumped into existence before several baseships making up a patrol fleet above the habitable jungle-like world below that contained Cylon facilities across the planet and below the surface.

A spread of missiles and nuclear warheads were launched en masse towards the baseships and the few surrounding raiders guarding them. The raiders reacted instantly, firing on oncoming missiles and even throwing themselves into the path of ordinance to protect their motherships. The remaining missiles continued onward to their targets, several of which split open into double the number of missiles – testing the Raptor's experimental mass dispersal system. Seconds later the missiles impacted, creating fiery plumes of explosions across the fleet and chain reactions inside one of the baseships.

Several raiders were caught in the explosions and were destroyed, including those that had begun launching from inside the baseships.

One baseship was left a floating stream of debris, the other two baseships in the Cylon fleet were left covered in damage and lacked maneuvering control.

The twenty-four raptors jumped into orbit of the planet below the Cylon fleet and launched all of their remaining munitions, half their total capacity, towards the facilities covering the planet. As they closed distance, several of the missiles containing warheads split apart and detonated on the planet's surface. The dozens of facilities and manufacturing plants on the surface of the planet were obliterated in the nuclear explosions, the collective blast wave roughly shaking the ground and sending a torrent of air outward from the blast, a fiery plume of a mushroom cloud began rising from the surface visible from orbit.

The raptors jumped away from the system, leaving devastation in their wake. Survivors left in the baseships would send for help in the next few hours once they were capable, telling Cylon command what had occurred and getting assistance for their crippled ships.

**Day 38 Since the Fall**

**Cylon Occupied Leonis**

'**Decommissioned' Colonial Marine Base Delta**

General Claire Mercer looked at video monitors showing the chaos going on outside the command post; centurions were rushing toward positions held by colonial marines in seemingly unending numbers. Marines and centurions were killed left and right, with blood, bodies, and machine parts quickly piling up on both sides. The command center of the base shook slightly as raiders unleashed several missiles against the heavily shielded marine base which was partially covered by the mountain the base was entrenched in. Marines wielding SAMs launched several rockets and destroyed the four offending raiders.

"The Cylons are trying to cut a hole through our lines and flank us. Send Markson's squadron to this position," General Mercer ordered, pointing on a map showing the base.

"Yes ma'am," Lieutenant Adrian Slade replied shortly, turning away from the plot table and heading to the communications station to relay the General's orders over secure communication channels.

"Ma'am, spotters report more incoming raider squadrons. Fifty plus inbound," Major Ward Shadow said.

"Anti-air munitions supplies?" General Mercer asked tensely.

"Maybe enough to take out a dozen of the Raiders, with the cannons around the base going offline in the last strike…" Major Shadow said trailing off, shaking her head and looking down sadly with tears apparent in her eyes as she reasoned out this tactical information.

General Mercer stared at Major Shadow in disbelief, briefly considering their options and their ever dwindling supplies.

"Send word to all other resistance bases to go dark immediately, and we'll be heading to the base in Luminere ASAP. Tell our forces to begin evacuation procedures now," General Mercer ordered after a moment's hesitation, slamming her fist on the plot table angrily to vent her frustration.

The last occupant of the room Sergeant Simon Titan perked up at hearing that and quickly made a change in his original plans, activating a handheld homing beacon in his pocket before pulling out a handgun and turning to aim it at one of the most senior remaining officers in the Leonan military's resistance.

"Thank you ma'am for that piece of information, we had wondered where the major base of operations for the resistance is, and knowing that we can now be assured of the resistance's destruction in short order," Sergeant Titan said coldly, shooting Major Shadow in her chest three times in quick succession before turning to the General. Major Shadow fell to the ground, blood spreading across the floor from her wounds.

General Mercer and Lieutenant Slade sprang into action, pulling out their own weapons to eliminate the threat of the long silent sentinel-like marine guard. They lowered closer to the ground to take cover as Sergeant Titan began firing towards the General, missing several times, and General Mercer rolled to the side to dodge continued fire. They brought up their own weapons to bear and fire on the Sergeant.

Sergeant Titan was hit six times across his center mass before he fired a shot that was off the mark, hitting Lieutenant Slade in the shoulder as he moved the General out of the way. Blood pouring quickly from his wounds, Sergeant Titan dropped backward to the ground and lost hold of his weapon as his strength rapidly faded.

General Mercer approached the fallen marine guard while Lieutenant Slade went to Major Shadow. Pulling her into his arms, Lieutenant Slade knew immediately she was dying after examining her wounds. Even so, in a panic, he desperately tried to patch her up and stop the bleeding, his expression full of agony when he couldn't. Major Shadow looked into Slade's eyes sorrowfully, brushing her hand against his face comfortingly.

"Why did you do this, Sergeant?" General Mercer asked grievously, desperate for a reason for the madness that had happened.

"Sergeant? Oh, I suppose I won't miss that title. That role which is so foreign to my true identity as a scientist and doctor, how I've lived all my life before I was given this frustrating assignment," Sergeant Titan said in disgust, coughing up blood.

"Assignment? You were sent here as a traitor by someone else then. WHO?" General Mercer asked angrily, her voice getting high and filled with emotion.

Sergeant Titan grinned slightly in amusement as he looked up at the General, "As one of the highest authorities left in this military resistance General, you were my target once I acquired necessary intelligence. You won't last long now that the others are coming. The Human resistance will be wiped out and the Cylons will hold dominion over even this most fiercely resistant colony."

"You did this for the Cylons?"General Mercer said in confusion, reasoning out this information in her head as she focused on the image of the immobile bloody traitorous marine guard.

Lieutenant Slade took hold of Major Shadow's hand, squeezing tightly, and looked down into her eyes full of emotion as tears streamed down his face.

"Good bye love," Major Shadow said quietly with a slight smile, staring into Slade's eyes as she went limp and felt no more.

Lieutenant Slade grabbed hold of Major Shadow in a bear hug, clutching her to him and looking at the floor desolately, feeling like his whole world had been ripped away and leaving him a shell of a man.

Putting Shadow down and after closing her eyes respectfully, Lieutenant Slade got up and turned toward Sergeant Titan.

"The Cylons will never succeed," General Mercer said hatefully, looking down on the marine guard with a new light as she reasoned out who the marine guard was working for even as she wondered just why he was.

Sergeant Simon Titan just looked at the General in amusement, wincing from the pain of his wounds.

"You killed the woman I love. I'm going to ensure your death will be as painful as possible you swine, and I will be comforted that whatever afterlife there is for you will be one of torment and pain as you deserve for this," Lieutenant Slade said hatefully, stepping on Sergeant Simon Titan's stomach wounds causing Simon to cry out in agony.

Gasping for breath, Simon looked at Slade as his bleeding intensified, "Sorry to disappoint you Lieutenant, but I won't get such an afterlife. When I die, I'll wake up in a similar form on this world and be able to help in the attacks that will shortly wipe out your people."

"What?" Lieutenant Slade said dubiously, freezing in place.

"Your vengeance in killing me is short lived I'm afraid. I am a Cylon, a machine; able to download all my memories to another body and keep going as if nothing happened. I will survive long after you are rotting in the ground with the rest of your kind," Simon said maliciously, grinning through his pain.

Lieutenant Slade and General Mercer stood in silence as the meaning of Simon's words dawned on them.

"Then I will destroy you in your next life you Cylon scum. I will kill you again and again, however many times it takes until you are truly dead. I see you can feel pain; each time I kill you will be more painful than the last. You lie there spitefully believing you're escaping my vengeance since you'll simply resurrect, but you will live long enough to regret ever feeling that way as I take your life as painfully as possible again and again, prolonging your agony. Live in fear of what is to come, because I am coming for you. You will know complete despair just as I felt from what you have done. This I promise you," Lieutenant Slade said savagely, pulling out his gun and shooting Simon in the head in one stroke.

General Mercer stood silently, filled with sadness and pity as she looked at Slade as he continued staring down at Simon's remains.

The two of them were jarred from their thoughts as sections of the heavily reinforced ceiling above them crashed down all around them.

The two quickly ran to escape outside the base as missiles dropped by raiders caused the mountain to start breaking apart the base; they sent word over their radio for all remaining personnel to evacuate to the secondary evacuation coordinates. Taking no chances after the encounter with the man who had claimed to be a Cylon, General Mercer ordered her people to safety at the next secure location and sent word to evacuate the Luminere base.

The Leonan resistance personnel took heavy casualties to break a hole through the Cylon's offensive lines before escaping, detonating the self-destruct system of warheads in the remains of the Delta base and eliminating any Cylons that would've pursued them.

The general's precautions proved fruitful a few hours later when the Cylons leveled all structures in Luminere to destroy the military base once the Number Four model Simon Titan resurrected and instigated the strike on the area.

**Day 41 Since the Fall**

**Colonial Space, Cylon Supply Fleet Rendezvous Point**

**Cylon fleet bringing supplies to stationary units in Cylon occupied colonial space**

Moments from the Cylon fleet's FTL jump to begin resupplying their forces throughout the colonies dradis contacts began appearing surrounding the Cylon ships.

Missiles and flak fire were launched from several raptors and two Battlestars acting in conjunction against the Cylon baseship and its escorted four unarmored supply ships.

The supply ships lit up in a series of fiery explosions as the missiles made contact, bits of debris spreading out among space serving as the only sign crafted ships had ever existed in their previous locations out in space.

Heavy KEW fire and high explosive missiles also impacted on the lone baseship. The ship's armor held against the blasts and kinetic weapons fire, with stress points throughout the ship where the armor began weakening and fire and hull breaches inside the ship where the armor was pierced.

With several of the launch bays hit in the assault, much of the baseship's raiders were destroyed or unable to launch.

Little choice remaining against superior forces and having sustained significant damage, the Cylon baseship jumped away escaping the continued colonial assault.

**Day 44 Since the Fall**

**Cylon Command Basestar **

**In Orbit of Cylon Occupied Caprica**

On board the lead baseship the Cylon council composing the seven human Cylon models was meeting to make decisions for the Cylons remaining in Cyrannus, exempting only those that went out seeking Galactica.

"The humans are more of a problem than we've been treating them as," a number three known as Artemisia said.

"They've been all but wiped out. The few survivors scattered and lacking real strength. Even Leonis is all but conquered; admittedly with more effort than we imagined but all the same, they are finished," a number one known as Robert Cavil said dismissively.

"Thousands of centurions lost and countless other provisions used in the war, and they're still not all dead, but you say they're finished? The resistance should've been annihilated the day of the attack, but even now there are signs of continued attacks from the humans on Leonis," Artemisia said angrily.

"If they're not a threat, it hardly matters," a number four Joel Simon said reasonably.

"They'll all be dealt with in due course," a number five Arnold Doral added nonchalantly.

"Battlestars appeared over intact colonial outposts, depots and even one of their shipyards, destroying everything there; not trying to reclaim what was theirs by right. All colonial satellites were retaken or destroyed in colonial space. We also have reports that numerous resources may have been taken from the asteroid fields in Cyrannus, supplies we need ourselves," Artemisia said.

"A mere token of supplies," Arnold Doral replied simply.

"We have numerous mining systems of our own," Robert Cavil added snidely.

"Which are also under attack! A Battlestar group has been seen leading the charge against our resources across our side of the traditional demarcation line in space, burning everything in their way as they go from system to system," Artemisia said furiously.

"We don't have an innumerable amount of resources. If they keep going, it's a matter of time before our war machine is affected," a number six known as Layla Taylor said thoughtfully.

"They'll be stopped long before then! It's one Battlestar group as you said. They're limited in supplies and easily blocked inside our region of space," Robert Cavil said dismissively.

"One Battlestar group clearly being directed from a home base. It's no coincidence we're being attack in multiple areas. Ragnar anchorage was retaken into colonial control with a constantly present Battlestar group. Lacking other fortified bases, we can at least assume they'll be in control of the other colonial forces. Which there appear to be many; with sightings of well over a dozen Battlestars in various hit and run attacks since the colonies fell, with several support ships. We also know a large number of civilians have escaped; from Virgon, and a number of civilian ships that should've been found by our raiders searching Cyrannus but in comparison to the number of ships known to be in operation by the colonies a mere fraction have been found and eliminated," Artemisia said.

Several of Artemisia's sister Cylons from the threes, sixes, and eights nodded in agreement, along with a couple of twos and fours.

"We have no proof they're coordinated and we've only seen a few colonial warships; hardly a steadfast fleet that could defeat the combined might of our forces," Robert Cavil said confidently.

"They're systematically destroying or crippling our baseships one by one; already almost half our remaining fleet are aboard our shipyards to repair their damage or to be scrapped, including the large number from Virgon! They're destroying our resources wherever they can in our controlled space and have already wiped out a majority of the resources here in Cyrannus, forcing us to ship tylium and other supplies long distance to keep our supply chain to fuel our forces. Most of our combat ready centurions are on the ground on the colonies eliminating the resistance wherever they can, and taking losses besides from just the Leonisians! Continued resistance has been noted on Virgon, Tauron and even Caprica as well! This is a real war, not a battle of elimination until the human pests are all gone, but a war against a competent enemy with arguably more battle experience!" Artemisia said fiercely, slamming her fists down on meeting table and causing a loud clang, shocking everyone into sitting up straighter.

"Are you saying we cannot hold them back sister?" a number eight known as Sofia Valerii said.

"If we continue as is, we'll lose. No matter the advantage in resources and our ability to resurrect. The humans will whittle away at our forces until they can strike more completely and take back what is theirs," Artemisia concluded.

"Impossible," several of the Cavils said at the same time, adamantly refusing to believe in any notion of such a thing being possible.

"Have you forgotten that a large number of our baseships are off chasing Galactica? Or how so many are in our shipyards? A mere fraction of our originally vast fleet remains active, and a number of which are stationary defending colonial occupied space and our other assets; very few are able to move freely. Whereas a large number of colonial ships are clearly still around in the colonies and able to hit our units in force and run away. Cavil, how, pray tell, can any other conclusion be drawn?" Artemisia asked.

The Cavils shifted uncomfortably in their seats, unable to come up with an acceptable answer.

"So we build more baseships. And free up our ships; use them more sufficiently to combat the colonials and cut down on opportunities for the colonials to attack our positions and wean their way through our fleet little by little," a blonde haired man with the appearance of a number two known as Loki said slyly, breaking his silence after being mostly uninvolved with the meeting since it started.

Artemisia narrowed her eyes at this Leoben model human Cylon, then nodded in agreement, "A good start, but not enough. This is a true war now, something not to be acknowledged lightly. The fact is we are completely unprepared; we thought the human's would be finished within days of the attack, just a mop up effort and not drawn out combat against trained combatants."

Collectively, many of the Cylons gathered for the meeting began nodding in agreement at this statement, a few stubborn others simply narrowed their eyes, remaining in denial.

"What do you propose then sister?" a number Six known as Nymeria asked curiously.

"We begin adding KEW cannons to baseships like the colonial Battlestars, decreasing our missile capacity slightly but fortifying our ships' defenses so we're not dependent on raiders, such as to defend against raptors jumping close to our ships and launching nukes. We shore up our baseships' armor somewhat, and increase the mass of our new baseships being constructed to better adjust to the changes in the fleet. If the changes made affect our ships' capacity to carry raiders then we make other ships to carry them or have them land on the baseships' surface to be carried along with the jump or jump on their own," Artemisia said.

"That would take time for such a vast change," a number four known as Darwin interjected warningly.

"Surely worth it to stand more equally in a toe to toe fight with the colonials," a number Eight said.

"I also suggest we begin training our raider forces to act as a unit and gain combat experience with mock battles; preparing them to face the colonials' vipers. We've always had superior fighter forces in terms of numbers, whereas the colonials have proved their ability to still win a battle with superior strategy and combat capability among their trained fighter pilots," Artemisia said.

"Also time consuming," the number four known as Darwin replied pessimistically.

"The Sixes agree with these changes being implemented," a number six known as Layla Taylor said.

"The Eights as well," a number Eight known as Sofia Valerii said.

"The Fours agree with this course of action," a number four known as Dexter said, earning a look of disdain from his fellow number four Darwin.

"As do the Twos," a number two Leoben model added.

"Motion passed with a majority then," Robert Cavil conceded grudgingly.

"But, there's the fact that only so much can be done to our current baseships to increase our ships' armor and defensive capabilities geared toward using KEWs without a complete remodel or rebuild that would take a long time relatively. So the ones propose a change for a number of our baseships, focusing on our baseships' strength; increasing our missile capacity to fire more munitions and in a faster manner, while also manufacturing more powerful munitions such as higher yield nukes to annihilate the colonials we find. Just one very high yield nuke could tear apart one of their battlestars, and with many other missiles fired in a stream, one could easily get through," Rommel Cavil suggested, grinning mischievously.

"A logical deduction, the fives agree to this change," Arnold Doral agreed quickly.

"The fours can agree to this," Joel Simon said amiably.

"The idea has merit, so long as it doesn't sidetrack our other efforts. The threes agree to the change for some baseships," Artemisia said grudgingly, narrowing her eyes at Cavil suspiciously.

The meeting continued for some time, going over various details of the Cylon occupation of the colonies, before the members of the Cylon lines dispersed to return to their posts in the cylon fleet.

All the while, the colonial spy undercover had watched and listened to information detailing developments with the Cylons. Having integrated in with the Cylons and quickly rising in the ranks by helping with several issues plaguing the Cylons in the colonies, the colonial operative quickly earned his codename to be known as Loki; the sly number two who was always good for insights into the colonials and who directly led to the fall of the heavily fortified colonial base protecting the Leonan city of Galveston which had long vexed centurion forces. While earning a respected reputation among the Cylons, Loki kept his head down and otherwise avoided attention to maintain his cover. Once the meeting was concluded, Loki compiled information for a data burst that he sent off quietly, avoiding attention, to be received by the Battlestar Loki in a secluded location and diverted to colonial high command.

**Day 48 Since the Fall**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

**Battlestar Nike, Admiral's Quarters**

Admiral Stark sighed as he looked through reports concerning the fleet's various operations in Cylon space and the colonies. Taking a deep drink of ambrosia and sweeping his hair back, the Admiral began making plans and contingencies for even more combat, trying to put the losses suffered along the way, no matter how relatively minor so far, out of his mind. This was his thought process as the hatch to the Admiral's quarters opened without warning, against normal protocol the marine guards strictly adhered to.

"What the frack is this I hear about making a deal with the Cylons? An alliance and documentation legitimizing a permanent agreement for our 'allies' rights and a guarantee of fairness offered to these chrome toasters to be treated just like other human citizens? Are you out of your FRACKING mind?" President Clements said furiously, bursting into the Admiral's quarters as the hatch was quickly shut behind him and slamming his fist on the Admiral's deck with a loud bang.

"Why, no hello Mr. President? Or perhaps you have a different title while your constitutional convention is ongoing? It's so very hard to keep track these days," Admiral Stark said mockingly jovial, a hint of danger and anger in his eyes even as he smiled widely at the President.

President Clements gave pause at the Admiral's words, but continued fuming and glaring at the Admiral while silently waiting for an answer to his question.

Admiral Stark continued looking back at the president in silence for over a minute.

Calming down somewhat as his frustration ebbed and sensing the situation was heading nowhere, President Clements stood back and pulling a nearby chair over in front of the Admiral's desk he plopped down in the chair, leaning back with a large sigh.

"Now, to make things very clear; the Cylons as a species or race, whatever terminology you wish to use, are not being treated as allies and equals of the human race. We have made a compromise and legally binding agreements with a group of centurions. Have no illusions; this is a fair long term agreement of benefit to our people as much as to those we've made a deal with, but it is only with this group and no other Cylons. All other Cylons are enemy combatants in a time of war, as well for all relevant participants: criminals of murder and attempted genocide. Mercy was not shown to the people of the colonies, and none will be shown to the enemies of what remains of our people," Admiral Stark said passionately, staring unblinkingly at President Clements.

President Clements mulled over the Admiral's words in silence.

"The centurions have agreed to our terms and they understand our stance on the Cylons. Their only stipulation is that if any Cylons surrender and agree to terms placing them under protection with the centurions in our agreements, then they'll be spared. All others are fair game to be handled as we deem fit," Admiral Stark said stoically.

"And if any take advantage of that little loophole? We're just going to let them be spared the fate they deserve, that our people will demand?" President Clements asked emotionlessly, narrowing his eyes sharply at the Admiral.

"Maybe. That's assuming any survive and can take advantage of the deal. We're at war on terms of all out combat and complete destruction to either side. There may not be any who survive or who surrender, putting themselves at our mercy. Regardless, we have a legitimate deal and it is worth that very minor possibility for the forces we gain in the process," Admiral Stark said.

"So it comes down to military needs and materialistic value. Ignoring the civilians and the justified outrage they will have when they eventually find out? What about after the war Admiral? How are we to progress with a unified society with this? They'll be calling for the deaths of all Cylons, for justice, for the butchers of billions of innocent people to meet their proper end and not a peace with equality granted to these chrome toasters!" President Clements said with venomous disgust, yelling at the end as he lost his temper again.

"Let me blunt; we may not have the forces to survive this war, Mr. President. This alliance is a game changer, even if it isn't a direct guarantee of victory against the Cylons. Worrying about the civilians is the least of my worries when I estimate the possibility of the entire human race being wiped out, crushed under the Cylons' boot, if we don't do whatever it takes to survive and win this war," Admiral Stark said seriously, and continued after a pause when President Clements made no move to respond, "This is also for the future, beyond the war; for the enemies our people could face with our strength sapped after we've dealt with the Cylons. What if the Cylons escape the war, only to return for revenge when they can, coming in force again with the intent of another holocaust against our people in the lives of our children or our children's children? Or, assuming we succeed in eradicating all other Cylons, what of the future? When our descendants continue technological advances, forgetting the sacrifices made in wars against machines as time flows by and lessons learned in blood spilt are forgotten? If they make artificial life again? No. We have the centurions in this deal and we can ensure the threat of machines wiping out humanity is never able to come about. If we can have machine allies on our side, that maybe, just maybe we can trust..."

"They'll always be machines. Emotionless, devoid of honor or caring for the suffering of others, and only capable of cold hard logic. Can such entities possibly be trusted?" President Clements asked despairingly, looking searchingly into the Admiral's eyes.

"They claim to have the capacity for a measure of emotion, able with their sentience to understand reality with a measure of empathy for other life, even as they lack human capability to truly feel and express emotions. Maybe what they're saying is crap, maybe they're right and could even evolve like the human Cylons we've encountered since the Cylon attacks. I don't know. No one does, surely. What I know is that we can offer a chance to find out and take advantage of what we gain in the process, while keeping the threat they pose to a minimum. And if they turn on us, we will destroy every last one of them," Admiral Stark said cruelly, his eyes and facial features hardening; an unforgiving frown upon his face.

"It'll be your head that gets hanged if something goes wrong Admiral. You've made it clear this is your decision that won't change, made as head of the military and essentially leader of the people until the true government is in place working with you. Our government isn't even formed and operating yet so we'll come out free from whatever comes of this decision," President Clements said carefully after a minute of silent processing the Admiral's arguments.

"Spoken like a true politician at heart," Admiral Stark replied bitterly, with a look of disgust at the President.

President Clements raised an eyebrow at Admiral Stark but showed no signs of remorse, then got up to leave the Admiral's quarters.

"For what it's worth Admiral, I like the idea, despite how clearly naïve it'll likely turn out to be in the end," President Clements said with his back to the Admiral and walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

**Day 54 Since the Fall**

**Colonial Asteroid fields, Cyrannus System**

Cylon mining operations were being engaged by several ships, and a quickly constructed makeshift refinery on a large asteroid, to mine tylium and other supplies, and take away the refined materials. Squadrons of raiders patrolled in defensive lines, wary of hostile forces that could come from out of sight among the asteroids.

Three weapons satellites appeared out of a makeshift FTL jump, having been configured with FTL for this mission and otherwise changed from normal PDS configuration in favor of all-out attack, opening their launcher doors and unleashing a stream of dozens of missiles and flak fire.

22 of the 28 Cylon mining ships were destroyed within seconds, and numerous Raiders were consumed by explosions as they were hit by oncoming weapons fire. The Cylon refinery was hit by multiple nukes in the quick strike and eliminated in a large blast, fueled by the tylium stored by the Cylons mining operations as well as the tylium inside the asteroid, breaking apart the large asteroid into thousands of rocks spreading out in space.

One satellite blew up after debris from the exploding asteroid hit it, while another satellite was destroyed from raiders launching missiles in return fire at the satellite – the weakened armor taking little to crack apart as it was intended to unleash its onboard weapons munitions and then meet its end in this colonial mission.

The last satellite continued firing flak fire and missiles at the Cylon forces, until it met its end in an explosion from return weapons fire, destroying numerous ships and breaking apart asteroids in the asteroid field which spread into debris hitting Cylon forces and further reducing the mining supplies available in the Cyrannus system.

**Day 57 Since the Fall**

**Debris field, the site of Battlestar Group 41's doomed battle**

The ruins and gutted remains of three Battlestars of differing models, several colonial support ships, and two destroyed Cylon baseships, and numerous fighter craft from both fleets floated in silence.

Two Cylon raiders quickly flew and looped around the debris field for where BSG 41 had made its final stand and collapsed against Cylon assault. The raiders scanned and checked that all derelicts in the area remained as they originally were and then jumped away like clockwork; continuing their pattern of returning to the battle site once every twelve hours in shifts, covering the area.

A pattern that was seized upon for advantage, now that the raiders were gone for a known twelve hours; thereby leaving the area completely undisturbed by Cylon presence.

A signal sent by a raptor hidden among the battle site's debris brought several heavy lifters and fleet tug ships. These ships latched onto the derelict colonial ships and jumped away with them, gathering the raw materials represented by the derelicts and possible supplies that might survive in some areas of the ships. Some intact fighter craft littered amongst the battle site were also latched onto by heavy lifters and carried away to where the colonial fleet could refurbish and make use of them. Floating unexploded munitions were also gathered by raptors, safely brought aboard by well -trained teams.

For hours this process continued until the battle site was picked clean, before the Cylon patrol returned.

**Day 60 Since the Fall**

**Gjallarhorn Nebula**

BSG 8 drew away from the Gjallarhorn nebula in preparation for their trip, having obtained and verified the coordinates to catch up with the path of the Galactica. Admiral Jones took one last look at the colonial fleet and all their resources, taking in the beauty of the colonized world in the nebula, before they drew away completely – several other officers did the same, those who realized like her that they may never see such a sight ever again.

When ready, the ships of BSG 8 jumped into FTL and began their long journey through space. Having previously traveled through some of the area of space that was their goal and reports of Cylon intercepting the Galactica and Galactica's general course direction, the fleet had enough information to quickly catch up to where Galactica's last reported location was and fan out to find where her fleet would have gone by the time they arrived at Galactica's last known position.

The Admiralty involved in the final decision for BSG8's mission was relatively assured that the fleet would find Galactica within weeks to months. They just hoped Galactica and her fleet were still in one piece by the time aid reached them.


End file.
